Only In Morganville
by Luna L. Quill
Summary: Only in Morganville would an immortal vampire fall for a human. But what will Claire's reaction be when she finds out? - ClaireXMyrnin - :
1. To Bite Or Not To Bite?

**Hey guys - this is my first fanfiction, so be kind when you review! Any thoughts you have about how I can improve or ideas for future chapters would be great though, so comment away! :)**

***For the record, I don't own Morganville vampires, and never will. So there.***

* * *

** 'To Bite Or Not To Bite?'**

"What now?" Claire moaned, sitting up in her bed. She felt she'd only just got to sleep, and her phone was ringing. To her surprise, when she looked at the clock, it was already 5am. She guessed that answered the question of who was calling her. Only one person she knew thought they had the right to wake her up at such an unreasonable time - her badass crazy vampire boss, Myrnin. She supposed she should answer it. _This had better be good, or I'm going to kill him,_ she thought as she reached groggily for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Claire!" came Myrnin's voice from the other end of the line. "I need you to come over to the lab this instant! It's a matter of the utmost importance."

"Myrnin, do you have any idea what time it is? I was sleeping, and it's supposed to be my day off. You'll have to wait."

"No, no, no, no, no!" He snapped "Come!"

Claire sighed. "Give me twenty minutes. Can you open a portal to the lab?"

"Of course."

She hung up the phone without saying goodbye. That would probably put Myrnin in a bad mood, but she was pissed with him. Didn't he realise she actually had a life outside of his lab? She sighed again, and rolled out of bed. She took the quickest shower in history and towel dried her hair before pulling on a black tee and a pair of blue jeans. She tried without much success to brush out the tangles in her hair, then grabbed her tattered rucksack and ran downstairs. Claire dumped it on the couch and went into the kitchen, leaving a scribbled note to her house mates, explaining where she had gone. She left it tacked to the fridge and was about to grab a quick breakfast when she felt the familiar shimmer of a portal opening in the house. She headed back into the lounge, grabbing an apple on the way. So much for her morning coffee. Claire could see Myrnin's lab through the portal, but no Myrnin. It was neat and tidy again after he'd trashed it in one of his moods last week. Someone, probably one of Amelie's people, had even put a new couch in the corner of the room. It was covered with a multicoloured patchwork quilt, and a load of tasselled cushions.

"Myrnin?" Claire called. No answer. The lab was dark and silent, and she felt fear crawling into her belly as she stood there. She stepped through the portal cautiously, and sensed it closing behind her. Slowly, she pulled a silver stake out of her rucksack. She immediately felt better, the tight knot of fear in her stomach loosening. "Myrnin? What did you want?"

She heard a low chuckle behind her, and span round, gripping her stake tighter. She couldn't see Myrnin anywhere. Claire got pissed. Had he called her here just to scare her crapless? "For God's sake Myrnin, will you quit being a jerk? Where are you?" If he knew she was scared it would only make him worse. She paused and strained her ears to listen for any kind of response.

"I'm right here." Said a silky voice in her ear. Claire whirled round, stake clattering to the floor. Her heart was in her mouth, and she had to work not to scream, because Myrnin was standing_ right there._ He was so close to her, there wasn't even enough room for her to exhale. Claire staggered back a step, shocked that he could have got so close without her knowing. She blinked, and he was gone, disappearing into the shadows of the dim lab. She'd seen him in this mood before. He was dangerous, and unpredictable. And from the brief glimpse she'd had of his eyes, he was hungry. Not a good combination. She swallowed and put her back to the nearest wall. At least then he couldn't sneak up behind her again. Unfortunately Claire hadn't counted on him _already_ being behind her, and backed right into him. She yelped, and tried to turn around, but Myrnin's arms clamped around her and held her there, crushed against his body.

"Hush, little Claire." he whispered, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair. Her heartbeat sped up, and she knew that he could hear it. He laughed softly.

"Myrnin, no." Claire choked out. "Don't do this. _Let go._"

Without warning, his fingers tightened in her hair and he wrenched her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"Why would I want to do that?" Myrnin's voice was low and seductive, but Claire could hear the edge to it. "Especially when you came to me so willingly..." She could feel his breath in a cool breeze that tickled the side of her neck, making the hairs bristle.

"I...I..." Claire struggled to find the words as he trailed a long finger down her neck.

"Don't...Myrnin, please." She felt woozy, and if Myrnin hadn't been holding her against him with one strong arm, she probably would have fallen.

"You smell so very delicious. And I am so very hungry." Now his cool lips were pressed against her throat. Claire couldn't feel his fangs yet, and she held herself completely still, willing him to let her go.

Myrnin suddenly span her around to face him, still keeping one steel arm locked around her waist. Claire pulled her torso away from his chest to look into his burning dark eyes. He had an odd expression on his face.

"Myrnin-" She began, and broke off, because Myrnin kissed her. Just a brief, fleeting pressure of his cold lips against hers, but still, a kiss. She was so shocked she almost forgot to react. Until her brain kicked in, and she started to struggle violently.

Myrnin let her go almost immediately, and allowed her to scramble away from him. He looked dazed and confused, as if he wasn't really sure what he'd just done. Claire tried to regain control of herself, and turned away to wipe her mouth on the hem of her t-shirt. When she turned back, Myrnin was on the couch with his head in his hands. She took a deep breath, struggling with several different emotions at once.

"What...What the _hell_ was that, Myrnin?"

He didn't answer immediately, just turned his head to look at her. He look upset, and even more confused than she was, and she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You _kissed_ me." Claire said. Myrnin looked away.

"Yes."

"Are you going to try and explain yourself?" She asked sharply.

"I-No." He looked at her, begging her to understand with those beautiful dark eyes. She didn't _want_ to understand right now. "I can't"

Claire sucked in another breath, and nodded.

"Good. Because there is no possible way for you to explain what you just did. And I don't know if I want to know the reason. I'm going home now." Myrnin didn't respond. Claire grabbed her bag off the floor and opened a portal to the Glass house. She was almost tempted to turn back at the last moment, but kept on walking. As soon as the portal snapped shut behind her, she started running. She shot past Eve on the stairs, who started to say something before she caught sight of her friend's expression.

"Claire? What's wrong?" She called after her. Claire ignored Eve and ran straight to her bedroom. She locked the door and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her mind in overdrive. What had just happened?


	2. The Truth Will Out

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter, guys - made me feel great! Keep reviewing, I love hearing what you all think (even if it is a li'l bit o' constructive criticism!). I'll try and get more chapters done soon, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**'The Truth Will Out'**

Claire lay there worrying for God knows how long. She had no idea how to deal with this situation. And _God,_ what was Shane going to say if she told him? She didn't go down for dinner when he called, even though she could smell the brisket tacos from up here. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew it was dark, and someone was knocking on her door.

"Claire?" It was Shane. He swung the door halfway open.

"Come in."

He entered the room, blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and came and lay on the bed next to Claire. She rolled over and was in his arms, kissing him. His lips were so warm compared to Myrnin's. She shivered and pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Shane whispered back. His hands were massaging circles into her back, and she relaxed into him. She didn't know why she'd been so worried before; of course Shane would understand. It wasn't _Claire's_ fault her boss was insane.

"Shane?" Claire said sleepily; she was so tired all of a sudden. "Can I tell you something?"

He stroked her hair back from her face absentmindedly, tucking the loose strand behind her ear.

" 'Course. What is it?" He yawned and stretched out beside her.

"Nothing really. Myrnin kissed me today." Claire said. She knew something was wrong when Shane went completely still.

"What?" He growled. He sounded angry. She sat up, shocked at his reaction.

"Um...I went to the lab today and - " she gulped. " - Myrnin kissed me."

Shane's expression was murderous.

"That's what I thought you said. I am going to _kill_ him." He got up and left the room. Claire followed, mentally kicking herself for mentioning anything.

"What?" Claire said, horrified. This wasn't going at all how she'd planned. "Shane - no - look, it wasn't even a proper kiss! It's not as if I kissed him back!" Shane didn't look convinced, so she continued, "It's not his fault Shane, he can't help it! You know what he's like!"

Shane wasn't listening, he was busy stuffing stakes into a bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and walked straight past her, down the hall.

"Shane! Stop!" She shouted after him. "What are you-"

"Claire?" Michael had stuck his head around the edge of the door, and was looking at her with an expression that told her she'd just interrupted him in the middle of something important. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Michael, it's Shane - no, nothing's wrong - he won't listen to me and he wants to - he wants to stake Myrnin. He's going to get himself _killed!_"

"What? Where is he?" Michael asked, frowning at Claire

"Downstairs. Just stop him from doing anything stupid, please!"

Michael nodded and disappeared briefly before emerging again, tugging a crinkled shirt on. He ran downstairs in a blur, and Claire heard shouting coming from the living room as Shane obviously put up a fight. Claire leant against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest.

"What's going on?" Eve was standing in the doorway of Michael's room, wearing nothing but a kimono dressing gown wrapped around her body. She looked completely unembarrassed about it. She padded across the hall and sat down next to Claire.

"Shane...I told Shane something, and he's just...being Shane. He tried to go charging off to Myrnin's with a bag full of stakes. He wouldn't even listen when I tried to stop him." Claire realised she was crying; she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Eve was looking thoughtful. "This thing you told Shane, is this the reason you didn't come out of your room all day?" Claire nodded glumly. "Spill." Eve demanded immediately.

Claire sucked in a breath. Shane already knew, and Michael probably knew too, by now. Things had gone suspiciously quiet downstairs. She might as well let Eve in on it, too.

"I went to the lab this morning, and - well...I think Myrnin was going to, you know - " She mimed fangs in the neck, and heard Eve inhale sharply. "But then...then he didn't. He kissed me."

Eve's eyes went so wide they were almost popping out of their sockets.

"What?" She exploded. Claire laughed, just a bit, at the expression on her friend's face.

"Yeah, I know. That's kinda how I felt too." She sighed. "Damn Myrnin for screwing this up." She whispered softly. "If Shane doesn't kill him, I will." Right then, she meant it, but Eve laughed.

"Ohmigod, CB, this is so romantic!" She squealed. Woah. So not the reaction Claire had been expecting."What was it like? Kissing Myrnin?" Claire raised her eyebrows. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"Well...nice, I suppose. His lips were cold." She looked over at Eve, and they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"God, Eve, what am I going to do? I can't carry on working with him if he's going to do things like that!" That would be too weird.

"Well..." Eve mused, looking mischievous. "You could always just...give him a go."

"_What?_" It was Claire's turn to be shocked now.

"Woah, Claire, relax! I was joking! Sheesh." Eve winked at her, and walked back into Michael's bedroom. The door swung slowly shut behind her. Claire groaned, and heaved herself up. She may as well try and talk to Shane; it sounded like he'd calmed down now. At least he wasn't shouting anymore.


	3. Love Hurts!

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter numero tres****...I hope you guys like it! Don't worry, more Myrnin next chapter, I promise. But for now, enjoy, and please keep reviewing! :) Thanks to all those who've already reviewed, or favourited this story, I love you!**

* * *

**'Love Hurts!'**

Claire padded softly downstairs. She could hear Michael and Shane talking in low voices, but they cut off abruptly when she entered the room. Michael stood there awkwardly for a moment before heading upstairs, leaving Claire and Shane alone. He refused to meet her eye for a few seconds, then sighed and scooted over, making room for Claire to sit next to him on the couch.

"Shane - " Claire began, but stopped, because Shane cut her off.

"Don't say it. I know I overreacted. It's just that - " Now it was _Claire's_ turn to interrupt_ him._

"It's OK. I understand. I would have done the same thing if I were you." Shane looked at Claire, then wrapped around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"No you wouldn't." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"No, I wouldn't." Claire admitted. She twisted round in his arms, and pulled his head down to her lips. Her arms snaked around his neck as they kissed. Shane leaned back, stretching out full length on the couch. He brought Claire with him. She landed on top of him in a tangled heap, and gasped as their bodies crashed together. All coherent thoughts were driven from Claire's mind. All she could think was, _Shane._ This kiss deepened as Shane twined his fingers into her hair. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, and Claire was slightly flushed. She lay there for while with her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. _Something Myrnin will never have._ She thought before she could stop herself. Claire slowly slid off Shane, reaching across him to pull a blanket over both of them. He mumbled something she couldn't hear, and put his arm round her shoulder. Claire fell asleep almost immediately, and was treated to a strange dream where Shane morphed into Myrnin while she was kissing him. Amelie was hovering over them, watching with narrowed eyes. Later, Claire thought that the meaning behind this dream was pretty clear.

When Claire woke in the morning, Shane was still asleep. She got up carefully, trying not to wake him. She actually succeeded until the last moment; her foot got caught in the blanket and she crashed to the ground, pulling the blanket and a very surprised Shane with her. He jumped to his feet immediately, obviously expecting some kind of attack. (Which, Claire reminded herself, even if it looked hilarious, was the wise thing to do - considering they lived in Morganville.). Shane looked around wild-eyed for a moment, searching for the threat. When he was satisfied there wasn't one, he sat down with a soft _thwump. _Then his eyes fell on Claire, who was still lying on the floor. He frowned slightly.

"Claire?"

She sat up slowly. Her ankle was throbbing painfully, and she was pretty sure she'd sprained it.

"I fell down." She said stupidly. Claire felt a bit dizzy, and was becoming ever more aware of a dull ache in the back of her head. Shane crouched down next to her, looking concerned.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded slowly. "I think so. My head hurts." Claire reached up to the back of her head, and felt a strange wetness seeping through her hair. She frowned, and brought her hand in front of her face. It was bright red. She looked at Shane, and was about to ask why there was _paint_ on the back of her head, but he rushed out of the room. Claire frowned again, and tried to get up. She got about halfway before her leg buckled. Pain shot through her ankle and she fell to the floor again with a small cry. Suddenly Michael was beside her, lifting her up carefully and laying her on the sofa. Shane came in with a towel, which Michael tucked under her head. He turned to Shane and said something, and Shane nodded grimly. Michael left the room, and Shane came to sit next to Claire. She wanted to tell him not to look so worried. But the words came out of her mouth in a slur, and she was so _tired._ She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, Theo Goldman's face swam into view. She turned her head to the side, painfully. Shane was sitting right next to her. He saw her watching him and stood up, looking excited.

"She's awake!" He said, grinning at her. Claire suddenly realised she wasn't in the Glass house anymore. _Where...?_ She turned her head again, this time taking in her surroundings. Oh. Hospital. She frowned. _Why am I in the hospital?_ She opened her mouth to ask Shane, and caught sight of someone sitting in the corner. An entirely different question came out of her mouth.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Shane looked confused for a moment. He followed her gaze to the vampire lounging in the corner of the room.

"He wouldn't leave." He said, glaring at Myrnin._ If looks could kill, _Claire thought, and someone giggled. She looked around, bewildered, for the culprit, and realised with dawning horror that _she_ had giggled._ Oh. My. God. I did not just do that. _But the angry expression on Shane's face said that she had. Claire groaned inwardly. _What kind of painkillers did they give me? _

Theo straightened up, obviously done examining her ankle. Claire was thankful that he seemed oblivious to the atmosphere in the room. He pushed his spectacles farther up his nose.

"Well, she'll be OK." He said, addressing the room in general. He snapped his antique doctor's case shut with a click. "Her ankle is sprained and very swollen. I've bandaged it up, but she should avoid doing anything strenuous for about another week. Her head is fine, nothing major. Just a mild concussion, she's lucky she doesn't need stitches. But keep an eye on her just in case. If there are any problems, I'll be glad to help." With a quick smile at Claire, he left the room. Leaving her alone with Shane and Myrnin. She swallowed, and glanced at Shane. He was silently glowering at Myrnin, and Myrnin was staring straight back. He looked bored. Claire sat up slowly, gritting her teeth as the room spun around her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Claire staggered slightly as she did and Myrnin looked as though he wanted to help, but Shane was already by her side, supporting her with one arm.

She shrugged him off and he stepped back, looking hurt. She sighed. Why was he acting like Myrnin was the competition? _It was one kiss!_ She thought angrily. Claire stalked out of the room. Shane and Myrnin could rip each other apart if they wanted to. Right now, she couldn't care less about either of their feelings towards each other or her. She just wanted to go home. Claire glanced back as she left. Myrnin was still sitting in his chair, but he was smirking. Shane looked like he was caught between following Claire and attacking Myrnin. She turned and faced the wall, opening a portal to the one place Shane couldn't follow her.


	4. Up On Cloud Nine

**Bonjourno! How be you on this fine day? ...Enjoy Chapter 4, folks! :D Keep reviewing and tell me what you think of this chapter - it's my favourite so far! xxx**

* * *

**'Up On Cloud Nine'**

Claire stepped through into Myrnin's lab, taking care to seal the portal behind her. It was exactly the same as it had been yesterday, only now the lights were turned up. Claire sat down on the couch with a sigh. She was relieved to take the weight off her ankle. Tipping her head back to rest on the couch, she realised just how tired she was. But God, she didn't think she could face going back to the Glass House right now. Claire didn't think she could face anyone, but least of all Shane. Stupid boyfriend issues.

She curled up on Myrnin's couch, pulling the multicoloured quilt over herself. Some part of her noted absently that it smelt like Myrnin. Like old books. It was comforting. Claire wondered what Myrnin would say if he came back and found her here. He'd probably be angry, she thought. Myrnin hated people being in his lab without permission. Particularly when he wasn't there. Claire lay there for a while, just staring into space. Then she sighed and sat up, glancing at the new clock she'd made Myrnin buy.

It was later than she'd thought. As in, past sunset late. Shit. Michael and Shane were gonna be pissed. She jumped up, swaying slightly as her brain complained. Claire dug her phone out of her pocket, switching it on. She had five missed calls, and two very attitude-y texts from Eve telling Claire to 'Get her butt home now, or she was going to be on dinner duty for the rest of the month.' Claire shoved the phone back into her pocket, and took the risk of opening her second portal in one day.

She stepped into the living room and Eve pounced on her immediately. She was yelling at her, but Claire's exhausted brain couldn't process what she was saying. She sagged onto the couch, putting on her best 'sorry' face for Eve. A few things her friend was saying drifted across the room to her, but they slipped her mind as soon as she heard them. Eventually Eve ran out of steam and just stood there glaring at her from underneath her rice-powder makeup. Claire's body felt kind of floaty, like she were made out of cotton candy. She grinned sluggishly and held her hand up for Eve to inspect. Eve's face was a big question mark, which made Claire's grin stretch even wider. Claire felt odd. Sort of like she was viewing her life from afar. She was so high up, she was probably on cloud number one billion, Claire thought. Her friend took a step towards her, looking slightly worried.

"Um, Claire?" She asked, and Claire laughed and clapped her hands, delighted to find that her ears were fully functional again. "Yeah...Michael! Get in here!" Eve yelled. Claire winced at the volume and clapped her hands over her ears, making shushing noises at Eve. Who just stared at her with an odd expression on her face. Michael walked into the room and asked her what she wanted. Eve just pointed at Claire, who was now examining her reflection in the mirror. As they watched, she lifted the lid of her left eye and poked it, hard. Claire jumped back with a shocked cry of pain, staring in apparent horror at her reflection.

"Well _that_ wasn't very nice." She told herself sternly. Michael just stared at Eve, speechless.

"What the..." Eve shook her head, looking bemused.

"It must be the drugs she was given for the pain." Michael said. "Can you ring Theo and ask him what he gave her?" Eve nodded and dug out her Bedazzled phone. Claire looked up when it started to ring, and with a cry of happiness rushed over to Michael, flinging her arms around him. He stood there for a moment, shocked, then patted her on the back awkwardly. Claire giggled, and let go. She swayed a little, then fell, straight onto her butt. She giggled again, then couldn't make herself stop. It was like her body had a mind of it's own. Claire just lay there, laughing so hard it made her sides hurt.

In her drugged state, Claire was dimly aware that she didn't normally behave like this, but she didn't care, because right then something else distracted her. A hole opened in the wall out of nowhere, and a gorgeous young man stepped through, wearing a frock coat and pirate boots. He was followed by an older man wearing spectacles and carrying a doctor's case. Claire sat up, frowning. She distinctly remembered seeing the pirate man before, but she couldn't remember where exactly. _Maybe we're lovers,_ she thought, and giggled again. The man was approaching her now, and up close she could see how handsome he was. He had lovely dark eyes, and lovely kissable lips, and his hair was all...bouncy. She reached out and bounced his curls, just to prove it. He looked momentarily surprised, and said something to the older man.

The doctor nodded and said "Yes, I'll take her there myself."

Claire frowned. She wasn't being taken anywhere. Not with this man. She turned to look at pirate man. Maybe with _this_ one, though. A name floated out of her brain to her. Myrnin. She liked him, she decided. And Claire knew what to do when you like someone. She stood up, not feeling dizzy at all now, and cleared her throat. Both men turned to look at her. She smiled and pointed at Myrnin. When he just stood there, she, sighed, and made a flappy motion with her hand that her brain told her meant 'Come here'. _Brains could be quite helpful sometimes_, she thought.

Anyway, Myrnin finally got the message and zoomed over so fast she didn't have time to blink. Claire smiled secretly and made a motion for Myrnin to lean closer, as if she would whisper into his ear. He dipped his head to her height, and Claire enjoyed the look of shock on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't an innocent peck, either. Myrnin hesitated, one arm held awkwardly at her back. Claire kissed him until she finally got a response. His lips started to move under hers, and his other arm moved to wrap itself tightly around her waist. Sparks seemed to fly between them as the kissed - Claire even slipped her tongue in his mouth at one point, daring him to try it. He did, and she bit down on his tongue playfully. Not hard enough to hurt though. Claire felt an annoying nagging at the back of her head, a feeling that she was forgetting something. She shook the thought away angrily and continued to kiss Myrnin. She thoroughly enjoyed it, too, until someone started yelling. Claire broke away from Myrnin and turned around to tell whoever it was to shut up - couldn't they see that she was busy? Then she saw who was doing the yelling. Something in her mind snapped back into place for a moment.

_Shane._

Oh God, how could she have forgotten? She turned around. Myrnin was standing behind her where she'd left him. His hands were clasped in front of him and he looked sheepish. His lips were slightly swollen. Claire forced herself to turn and look into the eyes of her friends. They all looked so shocked, and the one who was yelling - Shane, she reminded herself - looked angry and hurt, too. She felt momentarily guilty, but managed to hide that under another bout of uncontrollable laughing. Didn't they realise how funny they looked? With their big, wide eyes and their mouths hanging open like that. The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had come, and Claire realised she was laying on the floor again.

"Well that's a stupid place to be." She slurred as she sat up, rubbing her head. Had she fallen? Claire saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked around in time to see the doctor man coming towards her with a big needle, which he promptly stuck into her arm.

"Oh." That was all she had time to say before the blackness took her.


	5. Revelations

**Hey guys, roll up for chapter five! Hope you all enjoyed the lil bit of Claire/Myrnin action last chapter - I know I did! Thanks for all of your support so far, it's been great! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! Hehe :) xxxx**

* * *

**'Revelations'**

Claire woke up slowly. It was as if she had been underwater for a long time, and was trying to take in some air. Life was coming back to her bit by bit. She took stock of her current situation, concentrating on each of her separate sense one at a time. From the feel of the fabric around her, she was lying in a bed. She'd been tucked in tightly. So tightly that she could hardly move. Someone, probably Eve, had changed her clothes. She could hear voices coming from somewhere. Down, and to the left a bit.

Ah.

She was in her room, in the Glass House.

Claire felt momentarily pleased with her skills of deduction before remembering that she still had to figure out why she was here. She breathed in deeply through her nose.

The air smelt of...nothing.

Her sense of taste was rendered useless too, seeing as how she wasn't eating anything. Claire lay there for a while, pondering her next move, when she realised she'd forgotten two vitally important things. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times in the sudden bright light, then lifted her head a fraction, surveying her surroundings. Yes, this was her bedroom.

Now for her second forgotten weapon.

She opened her mouth, sucked in a breath, and was about to start screaming when Amelie walked through the door. Claire almost choked on her air, she was so shocked. Amelie motioned for her guards to leave, then came to sit elegantly in the chair stationed by Claire's bedside. She was wearing (of course) a pale blue suit, sensible shoes, and a ruffled ivory blouse that showed over the top of her jacket. It was pristine, and typical Amelie attire. She sat demurely, legs crossed, pale hands resting on her knee. Neither of them said anything. Amelie just watched Claire, and Claire watched Amelie right back. She seemed lost in her thoughts, grey eyes unfocused. The silence dragged on, and just when Claire thought she would scream, Amelie spoke.

"I see you are awake," She said, slightly awkward at making small talk with her. Claire just nodded, waiting for Amelie to get to the point. "How are you feeling?"

Claire's lips moved, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"O-Ok." She managed a smile. "Thankyou."

Amelie nodded, looking thoughtful again.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked. Claire shook her head. She could have sworn Amelie looked a little relieved. "How much do you remember?"

Claire thought about it. "I-I was in hospital...I think I fell. Then I left because - Shane was being...difficult. I went to Myrnin's lab." Amelie arched a slender eyebrow, but said nothing. "Uh...then I came back here...it was late. So I used a portal." The Founder's eyebrow raised a little higher. "Then..." Claire was really struggling to remember now; everything got all foggy after that point. "...Eve was yelling at me. And I felt all...floaty. Then I woke up here."

She settled back on her pillow, feeling pleased with herself. She'd remembered everything. Amelie sat there in silence for a few moments.

"That's all you remember, Claire. Are you sure?" Amelie was gazing at her intently, grey eyes narrowed. Claire felt dread wash over her. What wasn't she being told?

"Yes," She said cautiously. "Why, what else happened?" Amelie looked at her sharply, and stood up.

"I shall leave it to your friends to inform you, if they wish to." She said quietly, placing a cold hand briefly on Claire's forehead. Claire suppressed the urge to shiver. Amelie left the room silently, shutting the door with a soft click. Claire squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she moved. It was a huge effort to wrench one arm free of her duvet prison, and it took a full minute to work the other one loose too. She tried uselessly for a couple of minutes to pry the covers off, before realising she was fighting a losing battle, and resorted to wiggling her way out instead. Finally free of her blankets, Claire pulled on a robe and headed downstairs. She paused on the way to finger comb her hair in the mirror, and her friend's voice floated up the stairs to her.

"What do you want me to do? Just forget it ever happened?" That was Shane, and he sounded pissed.

"Mr Collins, I suggest you do not speak to me in that tone whilst you are staying in my house. As I have already said, I have spoken with Claire. She remembers nothing of what happened. I merely suggested that it might be easier for all of us if she is not enlightened. Particularly for _you_, Myrnin." Amelie's voice was icy cold already, but it dropped to sub-zero temperature when she addressed Myrnin.

For once, he didn't say anything. _Man,_ Claire thought,_ what happened that's so bad it involves Amelie? And Myrnin not even trying to defend himself._ She probably would have been less surprised if Oliver had asked Myrnin to marry him. Claire decided that she didn't want to eavesdrop on any more of this conversation, and ran down the rest of the stairs as noisily as possible, skidding to a halt in the living room.

Five pairs of eyes watched her as she entered the room, and Claire immediately wished she'd stayed in bed. Why were they all looking at her like that? Like she could explode at any moment, or start crying or something. That was stupid; insane mood swings were Myrnin's thing.

Eve spoke first, probably attempting to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Claire! You're up! Do you want breakfast?" She trilled. Claire frowned. Something wasn't right. Michael looked really awkward; he was standing in between Shane and Myrnin, neither of whom would meet her eye. They were both glaring at each other, though. Amelie look at Claire.

"I will trust to your friends to take the correct course of action. Good day, Claire." With a nod to her guards, she left, ascending the stairs gracefully. Myrnin and Michael visibly relaxed as soon as she disappeared; however Shane was still tensed for a fight, keeping his eyes on Myrnin. Eve shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, and grabbed Claire's hand, pulling her into the kitchen. As soon as the door swung shut, Eve turned on her, hands on hips. She looked at Claire for a long moment. Like she was waiting for her to react to something. After a while, Eve blew out her breath.

"You really don't remember what you did, do you?" She said incredulously. Claire shook her head. A heavy weight had settled in her stomach. Whatever she had supposedly done couldn't be good if everyone was behaving like this. She licked her lips nervously.

"What...what did I do?"

Eve sighed. "I'm not really sure how much I'm supposed to tell you. You remember going to the hospital, right?" Claire nodded. "Well, it turns out that Myrnin gave you some painkillers without anyone else knowing. Only...they sort of...got you high."

Claire didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She settled for yelling.

"What?" She yelped. "Myrnin got me _high_?"

"Yeah. He_ claims_ he was trying to help." Eve rolled her eyes, looking like she was going to laugh.

"What happened?" Claire said urgently. "What did I do?" Eve stayed quiet. _Oh God oh God oh God oh God._ "Was it that bad?"

Eve smiled weakly. "It's not good."

Claire groaned and sank down into a nearby chair. "Tell me."

"I can't" Eve looked really upset. "It's Shane's decision."

Claire had a really bad feeling. Why was it Shane's decision? Unless it involved him somehow? Unless...oh no. Why was Myrnin here? Could it be...did he...? She swallowed.

"Eve?" Claire said faintly. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with Myrnin. Tell me he didn't kiss me again." The look on Eve's face said it all. "Oh God."

"Actually, Claire...it was kind of the other way around._ You_ kissed _him_." Claire's head snapped up.

"_What_?" She yelled, even louder than before. Eve looked startled. "I wouldn't do that! I'm not like that!"

"Well apparently you are when you're high." Eve sighed. Claire's mind was reeling. Even though she couldn't remember much, she could tell that what Eve was saying was true. It would explain all the weird looks she'd been given today. And why Myrnin and Shane seemed to dislike each other even more than was usual. Oh God.

"Shane. Does he..."

Eve looked even more uncomfortable."He was there."

Claire's heart dropped through the bottom of her stomach.

"Oh, _no_..." She whispered. "But...but I was high. It's not my fault! Right?" She said desperately.

"It wasn't exactly an innocent kiss Claire. You and Myrnin were really going for it."

Claire groaned, sinking lower in her chair. Wait...Myrnin? She sat up.

"Myrnin was _kissing me back_?"

Eve nodded glumly. _Crap._ No wonder Amelie had been so furious with him. She..._oh my god._ Claire remembered. She remembered everything. _I kissed Myrnin. I practically made out with my crazy vampire boss_. She thought in horror. _Ew. I _bit _his tongue. And Shane saw everything. _She tried to ignore the part of her that didn't feel guilty or upset at all. Claire stared at Eve in mute horror.

"What have I done?" She whispered.


	6. Red Shift Love Life

**Wow, I can't believe we're on to Chapter Six already! Thanks to all the people who've been keeping my spirits up with their lovely comments - shame on you if you haven't commented yet! Hahha, enjoy xxxxx :D**

**p.s. - red shift isn't useless after all - it made a good deeper meaning title - ya know, with the whole 'moving away from eachother' thingy? Look it up! RED SHIFT! woop XD**

* * *

**'Red Shift Love Life"**

Claire kept playing the kiss over and over in her mind. She couldn't help it. What scared her was the way her lips tingled whenever she thought of it. The way Myrnin had felt. The way he had kissed her back... That was as far as she got before shaking herself out of it. What was she thinking? Myrnin was her boss. He was a _vampire_.

And Claire was with Shane.

Guilt ripped through her gut like fire. She couldn't believe that she'd betrayed him like that. Even though she'd been drugged at the time, and wasn't in full control of her actions, she still felt as if she had cheated on him. There was still that tiny part of her that didn't regret what she'd done though. In fact, she was kind of glad she could just blame it on the drugs. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Claire still hadn't spoken to Shane about it, and so far was ignoring any messages she got from Myrnin summoning her to the lab. She couldn't be around him anymore, she just couldn't. The frustrating thing was that she knew Amelie could just order her to go there if she wanted to. And she knew that she would. Amelie was being nice at the moment, giving Claire time to get things straight. But Claire knew it wouldn't last. Soon she would be forced to face up to what she had done. There was no way she could avoid being around Myrnin forever.

She could hear Eve yelling that dinner was ready. Claire removed her head phones from her ears, and turned off her music, getting up off her bed, and hurrying downstairs. Michael and Shane were already at the table, and Eve was ladling copious amounts of delicious smelling chilli into their bowls. She looked up as Claire entered the room, grinning.

"Hey CB, I was beginning to think you'd died up there or something. Want some chilli?" She said, holdong up the chilli bowl. Eve was dressed normally, for a Goth. She had her hair done up in a messy pigtail, and was wearing a cute black top with (what else?) a skull motif on it, and tight black jeans. In answer to her question, Claire sat down, and held out her bowl. Eve grinned, and spooned chilli into it until it was almost full to the brim. Then she plonked herself down next to Michael and tucked in.

Shane hadn't said a word since Claire had come in. Neither had Michael, but that was probably because he was too busy shovelling food into his mouth. Shane was just sitting there, twiddling his fork in his chilli. Claire sighed.

After dinner, Claire went back upstairs to finish studying. She'd been there for perhaps five minutes before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She called, expecting it to be Shane. Instead, the door opened, and in walked Myrnin. She yelped and scrambled off her bed, kicking a stray bra underneath it as she did so. She wasn't sure why she cared what Myrnin thought. Maybe it was because he was so much older than her. "Myrnin?" She said in confusion. "What are you doing here?" She felt herself blushing as she remembered how she'd behaved the last time she'd spoken to him.

Myrnin was standing just inside her door, looking as if he were unsure himself why he was there. He was wearing a blood red button-up shirt, underneath a long black coat with more pockets than she could count. On his feet were his scruffy old vampire bunny slippers, looking out of place at the bottom of tight black pants. His shirt was done up wrong, with half the buttons put through the wrong holes. The rest weren't done up at all. Claire tried to avoid staring at his chest, instead focusing on his face.

Big mistake.

His eyes were soft and dark at the moment, but they had a black hole effect on Claire, dragging her in. She took an unconscious step towards him before she could stop herself. Myrnin smiled. Claire shook herself, tearing her gaze away from him. She took a calming breath, closing her eyes.

"What do you want, Myrnin?" It was _much_ easier to talk to him when they were shut.

"Nothing, really." He said after a while. Claire's eyes snapped open again at the sound of his voice. She wasn't even surprised this time when she opened them to find Myrnin's face barely an inch away from her own. As long as she didn't look into those eyes again.

"Well, why are you here, then?" She asked bluntly. Claire found herself staring at his lips. They looked so sculpted and beautiful._ And kissable. _

"I thought you might want to talk. About what you did." He leaned backwards slightly, breaking his spell on Claire.

"What_ I_ did?" She almost shouted, enraged. "What about what _you_ did? This is your fault!"

Myrnin frowned. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are saying, Claire."

"What?" Claire said, exasperated. "You- you drugged me! And then you kissed me!"

Myrnin raised a thick eyebrow. "That's quite an accusation, Claire. I did nothing of the sort."

Claire just stared at him incredulously, and he continued, "_You_ kissed _me_. I merely...reacted to that. I do not, however, deny drugging you. It was an accident, though."

Claire didn't know what to say to that. This was Myrnin's great masterplan to get out of Amelie's bad books? Deny everything, and blame it all on Claire?

Myrnin was watching her intently. His face took up her entire line of vision as he leaned forwards slowly. Claire desperately looked anywhere other then into his eyes, but eventually she couldn't help herself. She locked gazes with him. Myrnin's eyes were like windows into his soul, showing his emotions even when his face showed none. Right now they told Claire that he was hungry. A different kind of hungry then she was used to seeing in him, though. This looked almost like...desire?

Myrnin's cold fingers brushed down the side of her face and she shivered, leaning into his touch slightly. Claire knew, deep down, that she should step back now. But she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot, transfixed there by his eyes. Claire placed a hand on Myrnin's chest, meaning to push him away, but somehow it just stayed there. She felt lightheaded again, and leant into Myrnin to stop herself from falling.

He chuckled softly. His fingers trailed softly along her jaw and down her neck, lingering where her pulse beat strongest. His other hand was at the back of her head, preventing her from running should she try and escape. But Claire didn't feel scared. She _knew_ that Myrnin wouldn't hurt her tonight.

Their lips were almost touching again as Myrnin lowered his head slowly. Giving her time to say no. Giving her time to scream. Claire raised herself just as slowly onto her tiptoes. There was less than a centimeter of air between them now, but Claire stopped at the last moment, waiting for him to come the rest of the way. They hadn't looked away from eachother's eyes the whole time, but now she saw his gaze flicker down to her neck, then up to her lips. Claire closed her eyes, helpless now to do anything other then wait and see what he would do. Just as Myrnin's lips touched hers, there was a knock on the door.

It pulled Claire back to reality and she froze, eyes snapping open. What the _hell_ had she been doing? She gave Myrnin a shove and he stumbled back, looking shocked. And confused. He raised a pale hand to his lips, then looked at Claire. He opened his mouth to say something, but Claire made a silent shushing gesture, putting a finger to her lips. Myrnin nodded, and shut his mouth again without saying anything. He'd actually listened to her for once. Someone knocked again, and Shane's voice said,

"Claire?"

_Oh my God, he almost walked in on me and Myrnin_ kissing_! _

The door started to open.

"No!" Claire shrieked. The last thing she needed right now was for Shane to come in an find her alone with Myrnin. She jumped forwards and slammed the door shut before he could enter.

"I'm...I'm naked!" She shouted, using the first excuse that came into her head. Myrnin snorted, and she glared at him.

"All the more reason for me to come in!" Shane joked, and Claire flushed beet red. The corners of Myrnin's mouth twitched, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you'll have to wait a sec whilst I get changed!" Claire replied. She didn't hear Shane leaving. _Damn_. How was she going to get Myrnin out without anyone noticing now? She looked wildly around her room for somewhere he could hide. Just as she was about to tell him he'd have to hide in the cupboard, Myrnin opened a portal. She rolled her eyes. Of course, she _would_ forget the obvious option. His shoulder brushed her as he walked past, sending an electric jolt through Claire's body where he touched her. Myrnin glanced back as he left, and she waved awkwardly at him. Myrnin saluted her as he stepped through the portal, chuckling as he went. His laughter seemed to linger in the air even after the portal shut. All the tension in the room drained away as soon as he was gone, and Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

She jumped guiltily as Shane opened the door and walked in.

"Damn." He grumbled. "I was hoping you'd still be naked."

He didn't, thankfully, notice that she was still wearing the same clothes she'd been wearing at dinner.

Or that there was a lone vampire bunny slipper lying discarded on the floor.


	7. And Then Hell Froze Over

**Here is the seventh 'chapter'. For you, the reader, from me, your humble writer. Enjoy! I've got a bit of a block at the moment, and I'm not really sure where I want the story to go :P So I may jump around a bit for the next few chappies! Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff, we're averaging three per chapter at the mo - and I'm wondering if I could just be a little daring and push to get that higher? REVIEW THE STORY, GUYS! Otherwise I may very well stop writing...**

**Ha, as if I'd do that to you :) But seriously, review! It's all that keeps me going! xxxxxxxx :D**

* * *

**'And Then Hell Froze Over'** - 'cause (shock horror) Oliver may smile in this one! Aahhhh :)

_Oh my God. I'm such a bad girlfriend_, Claire thought miserably as she lay in bed later that night. Shane lay beside her, snoring softly as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; all the tension in his features relaxed. He looked so...carefree. There was no pain or fear in his face. Claire reached out and stroked his cheek softly, shivering when she remembered how Myrnin had done that just hours earlier.

When she'd allowed him to kiss her. When she had _wanted_ him to kiss her. Claire couldn't be angry at him for it, though. Both times he'd kissed her, he had looked like a little lost boy afterwards. Confused and embarrassed. She sat back, resting her head against the headboard. She didn't know what she was going to do. If she couldn't trust herself to be around him...but that was ridiculous. Claire hadn't even thought of Myrnin that way. Until recently.

Damn it! Why was it so difficult? _It's not like I can distance myself from him. I _work_ for him._ Claire rolled over to face away from Shane, staring at the wall. As much as she hated it, she had to go and talk to Myrnin. Explain that she didn't have feelings for him. Because she definitely didn't. Definitely. Claire sighed. It was a long time before she closed her eyes, and even longer before she fell asleep.

Claire woke early the next morning, before the sun had even risen properly. She couldn't get back to sleep, so she got up as quietly as she could in the dark room, grabbing some folded clothes off the dresser. She got dressed quickly and quietly in the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail to save time brushing it. Her rucksack was prepacked with stakes and silver powder, so all she had to do was to grab it in an emergency. She tiptoed into the kitchen to get a coffee and some toast for breakfast.

The coffee was nowhere near as good as Eve made it, and she burnt the toast, but still, it was food and caffeine. Just what Claire needed. She flicked the TV on and perched on the end of the couch, munching her blackened toast and sipping her way too milky coffee.

The sun was peeking over the tops of the houses now, bathing everything in an early morning glow. People were cautiously beginning to emerge from their homes, like animals slowly returning to a forest after being scared away by a predator. The vampires reigned at night in Morganville, prowling the streets in search of unsuspecting (and unprotected) victims.

Claire finished her meal and washed the dishes, (even though it was Eve's turn to do them) and stepped out of the door into the morning sun. She relaxed in its golden glow, feeling safe. She had never really appreciated the beauty of sunrise until she had come to Morganville. Now, not only did she appreciate it, she understood it. For the residents of Morganville, each new dawn means another night survived.

Claire looked up from her thinking and realised that she had no idea where she'd been going. Now she looked up and found herself about a block away from Common Grounds. She shrugged to herself. _I've got nothing else to do, why not? Oliver can't hurt me, since I got neutral status. I hope._

She rounded the corner and the shop came into view. Claire pushed the door open and stepped into the dim café. It was pretty busy for this time in the morning. But then, the residents of Morganville always made the most of their daylight hours. She walked up to the counter, where Oliver was pulling shots. His long grey hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he looked every inch the 'peace loving old hippie guy'. He looked up as she approached, and smiled.

"Claire. How nice to see you back again. How are you?"

Claire raised her eyebrows. Since when did Oliver care how she or any other human was? Now that she knew what was underneath the nice guy facade, she couldn't be bothered with the niceties.

"Do you care?"

"No. But it is essential to keep up appearances, Claire. Particularly in this town. I would have thought you of all people would know that."

Claire almost laughed, but realised that Oliver was right. It _is_ essential to keep up appearances.

"OK then. I'm fine, Oliver. Never better. How about you?" She said stiffly, with a too-bright smile plastered on her face.

"I am well, thank you Claire. Business is good, as usual."

Claire shifted uncomfortably, leaning on her right leg. Her left ankle was still swollen and sore and wrapped in bandages. Oliver noticed her grimace, and looked down at her foot.

"Ah yes. I have heard tell of your little trip to the hospital." He said, smirking for reasons unknown to Claire. "And about the - ah...incident... afterwards." Claire held his gaze. What was he getting at?

"How is your face, by the way?" Claire just stared at him blankly, and Oliver's grin stretched wider. "Your lips still look a little swollen."

Claire couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she finally realised what he was talking about.

"I-uh-That's not...um..." Claire trailed off, at a loss for what to say.

"Eloquent as usual, Claire." Oliver said drily.

She blushed even more, hating how stupid he could make her feel. Claire raised her head and looked him in the eye, doing her best to radiate Amelie's coldness.

"As you seem so well informed about what happened, I'm sure you are aware that I was drugged. I didn't have any control over my actions." She said angrily. Oliver didn't react; if anything, he smiled even wider. What was with him today? Seriously. Oliver, and _smiling_ don't go together.

"Oh, I know that. But does he?" By 'he', Oliver obviously meant Myrnin. Claire frowned, and Oliver continued, "Myrnin appears to have convinced himself that you knew what you were doing. Obviously delusional, as no female would kiss him whilst still in their right mind. I had to be sure, though." Oliver cocked his head to the side and watched Claire as she processed this information.

"W-What?" She spluttered. "What do you mean, he's convinced himself I knew what I was doing? I was _drugged_!" Claire's voice got higher and higher as she got more worked up. "He was the one who did it, for God's sake! How can he - that's just - I mean..."

Oliver smiled thinly.

" I am not supposed to tell you this. Amelie has forbidden it. However, I think...I think you have a right to know. For your own..._protection_. Myrnin thinks..." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, and sighed. "...He thinks he is in love with you. Normally I would find his love-sick brooding amusing at best and irritating at worst. But. But, I do not think it would be amusing if he kills you. He is in enough trouble as it is, for...this."

Claire just stared at him, mouth agape. Little waves of shock washed over her mind, momentarily paralysing it. "Wh...What?" She said faintly. Oliver turned away to deal with a customer, and when he turned back to Claire, all traces of his smile were gone. He leant across the counter, and spoke in deadly serious tones.

"Claire. I will only say this once. Do not make the same mistake Ada did. She trusted him. She died because of that." Oliver paused to pass a cup of coffee to another customer. "Not that I am particularly interested in your human affairs. But you are...valuable...to this town." He continued grudgingly. Wow. Coming from Oliver, that was like a declaration of his undying love. _Speaking of love...Myrnin thinks he's in _love_ with me? _Claire decided to deal with that later. Otherwise she was in danger of having a breakdown, right there in front of Oliver.

"Is that just your twisted way of saying you care about me, Oliver?" She said, grinning. Oliver gave her a withering look.

"Of course not. It's just it would be such a waste of perfectly good blood." He said, looking at her neck. His eyes glowed a dull red colour. Claire fought the urge to take a step back, and lifted her gaze to meet Oliver's. He looked surprised for some reason, then gave a tiny shrug and in the blink of an eye, returned to being the friendly-coffee-shop-owner-guy that she used to trust.

"OK. Um, thanks for the...advice?" She said hesitantly. Oliver nodded, looking bored now. Her time up, she guessed.

"Are you going to order anything?" He asked her tonelessly. "I assume you didn't come in just for the friendly conversation."

"Right. Uh...Mocha, please."

Oliver just slid the drink he'd already made across the counter to her. Was she that predictable? Claire dug in her purse, pulled out a five dollar note, and pushed it across to Oliver, who took it and unfolded it before smoothing it out and placing it in the cash register. Claire felt like they'd just completed a drug exchange or something.

She grabbed the foam cup of coffee, thanked Oliver, and left the shop. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her the whole time, and didn't really feel like sitting down in there after the conversation they'd just had. Claire didn't stop until she'd rounded the corner. Well out of sight; vampire eyes can't see through wall or around corners.

She sat down on a bench, sipping her mocha. Oliver had said that Myrnin was in love with her. Or at least he thought he was. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe it was just a cruel joke that Oliver had thought up. But then, he had seemed serious enough. And it wasn't exactly the type of thing you joked about. Claire supposed the reason she wasn't completely freaking out was because she didn't really believe it yet. There was only one way to find out if Oliver was telling the truth.

She had to go and talk to Myrnin.

_Yeah, that's going to be an awkward conversation. "Hey Myrnin, are you in love with me? 'Cause Oliver said you were. Yeah, we have regular chats about my love life. Oh, and please don't kill me like you did with Ada." Yep, Claire was pretty sure that wasn't going to go down too well._

* * *

**See, I'm putting a note at the bottom as WELL. So now, no excuses if you don't review. Even if it's just to tell me to stop ruining the story with stupid notes! :D x **


	8. Blood, TearsAnd A Chicken?

**I feel I should apologize in advance for how long this chapter is - it took a horrendously long time to type up, so I hope you're all happy! I thought I'd mix it around a bit - so the second half of this chapter is in Myrnin's point of view :D Thanks for all the loverly reviews I've been getting - it's really nice to have all of your support for this :) Keep reviewing! xxxxxx**

* * *

**'Blood, Tears... And A Chicken?'**

Claire walked slowly down the road, savouring the feeling of the sun on her skin. She passed the Day house on her way down the alley. Claire remembered the first time she had met Grandma Day, and she warned Claire about the 'trap-door spider'. Now, Claire was going to visit him. She was _friends_ with him.

Grandma Day was sitting on her swing seat on the front porch. She didn't notice Claire go by, and Claire didn't say anything. She knew that Mrs. Day would invite her in for a lemonade and a chat, but Claire didn't want to be held up - no-one knew where she was yet, and she didn't particularly want Eve or Shane Michael to know she'd been to see Myrnin.

She walked down the funnel shaped alley - she always thought of it as a throat now - and eventually came to the small shack that leant against the wall. There was a big, shiny, silver padlock on the door. (Not actual silver, of course.) Claire had managed to get a spare set of keys made for it. She dug them out of her bag, and unlocked it.

She pulled the door open and stepped into the darkness, taking care to shut it after her. Claire fumbled around in the dark for a moment before finding the switch and flicking on the lights at the top of the stairs.

She stood silently for a second, then called down.

"Myrnin?"

A small crash echoed through the lab, followed by a string of curses.

"Claire?" Myrnin's voice drifted up the stairs to her.

He was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles of scrunched up fizzy drink cans and...broken eggs? _Oh God. Tell me he didn't drink all those_. Myrnin and fizzy was a_ bad_ idea. It produced the same effect as giving a five-year-old fizzy drink, and then multiplying the hyper activeness by ten. Claire took one look at the amount of empty cans, and silently sent a prayer to God.

"Hey, Myrnin. Uh...What are you doing?" She asked, gesturing to the mess around him.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. An experiment." He grinned sheepishly. "Several experiments, actually."

"What kind of experiments?" Claire asked suspiciously. Myrnin brushed some imaginary lint off his mustard coloured vest, and shook out the billowy sleeves of his shirt. The collar was starched completely upright, coming right up to his jawlines. A fairly normal outfit, until Claire realised what he had on his head.

"Myrnin...Why are you wearing a kid's cycle helmet?" Not just any helmet. A _pink _one. With _tassels_.

He twirled the sparkly ribbons lovingly. "Do you like it? It keeps my brain safe. That's what the young lady in the shop said." He patted himself on the head, and bounced a bit, doing a remarkable impression of an overexcited little girl.

Claire took a steadying breath, and changed the subject. "So what exactly are these experiments, Myrnin?"

"AHA! I'll show you!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands and coming towards her excitedly. Nothing in his manner showed that he even _rememebered _what had happened between them. It certainly didn't support Oliver's lovetheory. Myrnin was just..._mad_. "Right. You stand here, and I'll get another egg." Myrnin ran like a lunatic through a portal that was open in the corner, which Claire had failed to notice before. It looked like it led to some kind of storeroom. He returned a few minutes later looking ridiculously depressed.

"They ran out." He was silent for a moment, then brightened up again. "I know where we can get eggs!" Myrnin closed the first portal and opened a new one, disappearing and returning so fast that Claire didn't even have time to register the fact that he was gone. When he reappeared, he was carrying a...chicken. A real live, squawking _chicken_. Claire pinched the bridge of her nose and attempted to be reasonable with him.

"Why do you need a chicken?" She said calmly. Myrnin looked up in complete surprise.

"For eggs, of course, silly Claire." He said, in the tone of voice that implied she was stupid for not already knowing this. He proceeded to shake the chicken up and down vigorously, then looked confused when no eggs materialised. "Must be defective." He muttered, putting the chicken down. It squawked loudly and ran under Myrnin's chair. "Well, I guess I can't show you after all, Claire." He said, sounding dejected. Claire had the insane urge to comfort him, even though she knew he was overreacting.

"Never mind," She said consolingly. "You can just tell me instead."

"Well, I suppose." Said Myrnin quietly. He removed his pink helmet carefully, and threw it on the couch. Claire took one look at him, and burst out laughing. She saw his brows knit together in confusion, which made her laugh even more.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Myrnin asked in a dangerous tone. Claire stopped laughing abruptly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You-" She spluttered, still trying to control her giggling. "-Have the worst case of helmet hair in the history of helmets!" And he did. It was all sticking up at odd angles, like a messy bird's nest sitting on top of his head.

Myrnin frowned, and checked his reflection in the back of his pocket watch. He shook his head violently and ran his fingers through his hair, then turned to Claire.

"Better?" He asked. It wasn't - he'd just made it all knotted. Claire stepped forwards, reached up and began to gently untangle it, curling her fingers in his hair and carefully pulling out the knots. Myrnin's hair was softer than she had expected, like silk falling through her fingers.

Myrnin stood stock still, eyes closed. The expression on his face was unreadable - he kept it deliberately blank - but she could see him breathing in deeply. Claire let her hand fall down to her side, and just stood there awkwardly.

"Um...That's better." She said quietly. Myrnin's eyes opened, and he smiled softly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He murmured, looking at the floor. He said it so quietly that at first she thought he was just talking to himself. Maybe he was. Claire shifted slightly, and he glanced up. "Well, I assume there was a reason you came here today?" He said, sounding sad. His earlier craziness had all drained out of him - now he stood there quietly, his shoulders sagged slightly. Claire immediately felt guilty for what she was about to say.

"I-I just wanted to say that-that-" She couldn't say it. She just couldn't. "...I-Uh-wanted to know...when you wanted me to come in this week."

Myrnin looked surprised and a little happy.

"Oh. Well, of course you can come down any day you want. It's not as if I've anything else to do." He flashed a small smile at her.

_Damn! Why didn't I just tell him that I don't have feelings for him?_

_Because you do, _said a little voice in the back of her head.

_No I don't! That's ridiculous._

_How else do you explain what you just did?_

_Compassion. I didn't want to see him upset._

_Because you have feelings for him. _

_No! I-_

"Claire?" Myrnin said loudly, and Claire snapped back to the present, cutting off the babble going on inside her head.

"Sorry." She muttered, still feeling confused. "I was talking to my conscience." Claire bit her lip, suddenly realising how crazy that actually sounded. Still, Myrnin couldn't judge; he'd been the craziest of them all. In fact, he still was. He was probably the world's only bipolar vampire. Claire wondered absently if he'd had a mental illness before he was turned.

Dang! What was wrong with her today? She kept spacing out.

Myrnin was standing in front of her, hands on his hips.

_Rather an attractive posture, don't you think? _Her conscience seemed to whisper slyly.

_Holy God. I did not just think that. It's Myrnin, _she thought wildly_. Being around him makes me crazy_. She dragged herself back to the present again, and smiled at him.

"What were you saying?"

He frowned, looking slightly worried. "I was saying, you can come round whenever you want." He took a couple of steps towards her and she recoiled slightly, not wanting to get close to him in case _something_ happened. He looked hurt, and Claire immediately felt guilty. She took a deliberate step forward, into his personal space, to prove that she trusted him and wasn't afraid.

Their proximity had an immediate effect on the atmosphere in the room, charging the air with tension. A tension that Claire was beginning to recognise. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Um. Myrnin. I'm gonna leave now." She said, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

Myrnin nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off her. "Ok."

Neither of them moved. Claire looked at Myrnin's forehead - his eyes did funny things to her. "So - if you could just - take a step back -" He was so _close_ to her. _Why the hell did I take such a big step forwards?_

Myrnin took a step backwards. Claire let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"O-Ok." She paused to regain control of her voice. "_Now_ I'm leaving."

Myrnin said nothing. She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other and head towards the stairs. At the bottom, she stopped and turned around.

Myrnin was still standing where she'd left him, facing away from her. His shoulders were hunched up and his head was drooped, dark curls covering the side of his face. Part of Claire wanted to run to him and fling her arms around his shoulders. But she made herself turn around and keep going.

She burst out into the sunlight and ran down the alley, emerging next to the Day house. The swing seat was now empty, something Claire was glad for. She sat down on the sidewalk, breathing a little heavily.

What was it that she hadn't wanted to do? Lead him on? Yeah, that went well.

* * *

**Myrnin's P.O.V**

I placed the last egg carefully on the pin, making sure that it pierced it at exactly ninety degrees. Although I couldn't be sure, because I hadn't measured it. I took a deep breath that I didn't really need, and placed my bare foot on top of it. I tested my weight, leaning forwards slightly. The egg didn't crack, so I took that as a good sign, and stood on it.

It promptly broke, spilling its contents all over the floor to join the others I'd already broken today. The sharp point of the pin sunk into the sole of my foot for the millionth time this morning, and I howled in pain. I lifted my foot up for inspection, hopping on my left. I quickly lost my balance, tripped, and fell, whacking my head on a counter top as I went.

Which, incidentally, didn't hurt half as much as it would have if I wasn't wearing my trusty helmet. I stood up, cursing at the mess I had made.

"Myrnin?" I froze. Was that Claire?

"Claire?" I called, pulling the pin out of my foot. The wound healed up almost instantly.

Claire came down the stairs, surveying the mess I had created disapprovingly.

"Hey, Myrnin. Uh...What are you doing?" She asked, gesturing at all the empty drinks cans and broken eggs. I tried not to laugh at the expression on her face. She was clearly worried that I had drunk all those delicious fizzy drinks. Well I had, but the hyper activeness hadn't lasted long, so there was no reason to tell her that.

"Hm?" I said, forgetting what she'd asked. "Oh. Yes. An experiment. Several experiments, actually."

Claire remained suspicious. "What kind of experiments?"

Brushed some dust off my vest before I answered her, shaking out my sleeves. I saw her expression change as she took in my outfit. Was there something wrong with it? I looked down in panic, but I hadn't even forgotten my pants.

"Myrnin...Why are you wearing a kid's cycle helmet?" Not just any helmet! A _pink_ one. With _tassels!_

I twirled them lovingly. "Do you like it? It keeps my brain safe. That's what the young lady in the shop said." I patted myself on the head, bouncing a bit in excitement as I remembered the amount of times it had already saved me from goring myself on ridiculously sharp inanimate objects today.

Claire's next question distracted me from my fond memories of the bicycle helmet. "So what exactly are these experiments, Myrnin?"

"AHA!" I cried. I'd almost forgotten about my experiments! "I'll show you!" Yes, Claire could help. She was wearing shoes and is considerably lighter than me. She also looked very pretty, the way her hair was falling into her eyes - No, stop, I thought desperately as my mind tried to wander. I ran quickly through the open portal in the corner, shouting for her to stay there. Keeping up the appearance I was aiming for. She had to believe I was at least a little insane. Amelie had been very clear on _that_.

I came out in a storeroom for the local supermarket's dairy products, and leant forwards, leaning on my knees and breathing deeply. I couldn't trust myself around Claire anymore. She did strange things to me. I glanced around wildly, but I already knew that they were out of eggs. Damn! I returned to the lab.

"They ran out." Where else can you get eggs in Morganville? Oh! "I know where we can get eggs!" I cried gleefully, quickly rushing through another portal. I came out in the local farm's henhouse. Grabbing the nearest chicken, I ran back to Claire. She blinked in surprise.

"Why do you need a chicken?" She asked wearily. I looked up in surprise. Surely she wasn't that stupid.

"For eggs, of course, silly Claire." I shook the chicken to prove my point. Nothing happened. "Must be defective." I muttered, annoyed that the broken chicken made me look stupid in front of Claire. "Well, I guess I can't show you after all, Claire."

She looked at me. "Never mind." She said consolingly. "You can just tell me instead."

"Well, I suppose." I said quietly, taking my helmet off carefully and throwing it onto the couch. To my surprise, Claire burst out laughing. I frowned in confusion, and she laughed even harder.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked, a bit upset. She stopped laughing abruptly at my tone of voice.

"You-" Claire spluttered, still giggling. "-Have the worst case of helmet hair in the history of helmets!"

Helmet hair? What was that girl on about? I took my pocket watch out and checked my reflection in the back. My hair was sticking up at odd angles. Nothing like a helmet, but I could see why she was laughing. I shook my head violently, running my fingers through my hair.

"Better?" I asked her. Claire looked up, then did something that completely shocked me. She stepped forwards and curled her fingers into my hair, gently pulling out the fresh tangles for me. I felt a small thrill at the way her hands were in my hair, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I could smell her from where I stood. She smelt...intoxicating. I struggled to keep my face expressionless.

I felt her hands drop from my hair, and opened my eyes. She stood in front of me, looking endearingly awkward.

"Um...That's better." She said quietly.

I smiled softly, taking in the way she looked. My eyes skimmed over the curves of her body, and I dropped my gaze guiltily to the floor before she could see. "Yes, I suppose it is." I murmured. She shifted slightly, and I glanced up. "Well, I assume there was a reason you came here today?" I asked, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice. I knew what she'd come here to say. I could see it in her face.

"I-I just wanted to say that-that...I wanted to know...when you want me to come in this week."

I looked at her in surprise. That was not what I had been expecting her to say.

"Oh. Well, of course you can come down any day you want. It's not as if I've anything better to do." I smiled at her. She didn't answer; she seemed lost in thought.

"Claire?" I said softly. No answer. She just stood there gazing into space. "Claire?" I tried again, a little louder this time. She started and looked at me.

"Sorry. I was talking to my conscience." She muttered, then bit her lip, looking embarrassed. I almost snorted. As if I cared if she was insane. She hadn't judged me, even when I was intent on ripping her head off. I was immensely glad that I hadn't killed her now.

I put my hands on my hips, realising that Claire had spaced out again.

She suddenly smiled, and said, "What were you saying?" In a much too innocent voice. I frowned, wondering what she'd been thinking about.

"I was saying, you can come round whenever you want." I took a couple of steps towards her, and she flinched. She didn't even want me to touch her, and that hurt even more than anything she could have said to me.

Claire looked ashamed when she saw the expression on my face, and surprised me for the second time today. She took a big step forwards, right into my personal space. Claire was suddenly _there, _all of her, so close to me.

I felt the atmosphere in the room change almost instantly, from normal to something a lot more...seductive. From the look on her face, Claire felt it too. She took a deep breath.

"Um. Myrnin, I'm gonna leave now." She said in a clear voice.

I nodded, not trusting myself to move. "Ok."

She didn't move. She looked at my forehead, wisely avoiding meeting my eyes. "So - if you could just - take a step back -" Claire said, a little breathlessly. I obliged, and she sighed in relief.

"O-Ok." Her voice was shaky. Claire paused, visibly relaxing herself, and when she spoke again her voice was stronger. "_Now_ I'm leaving."

I said nothing, so she left.

A long while later, I collapsed, letting my head drop forwards and my shoulders sag. My breath came in silent heaves, and a single tear escaped my eyes, dripping down my face and falling to the floor with a tiny splash.

I realised again that it was never going to happen. Claire was never going to have feelings for me; she loved _Shane._ I curled my hands into fists, so tight that my nails dug into my palms and pierced the skin there.

How had I managed to convince myself that she wanted _me_?

I shouted in anger, punching the wall so hard that it cracked and split my knuckles open. I looked down at the blood that trickled out, wiping it away with my other hand. The cut had already healed. For some reason, this infuriated me. It was just another reason Claire would never want me. I'm a_ vampire._

I cried out in desperation, punching the wall again and again until it was speckled with my blood.

Were I human, my knuckles would be destroyed by now. Instead, they were perfectly healed, and I felt no pain.

I wiped another tear off my cheek with the back of my hand, smearing blood onto my face. I fell to my knees, ripping my jeans on the sharp edge of an empty can. I seized it and slashed at my clothes, ripping through material and flesh.

I don't know how long I continued, growing more frustrated and savage each time I healed, but eventually I became aware of another presence in the room. I dropped the bloody dagger I was holding and whirled around, snarling.

Amelie stood silently at the bottom of the stairs, watching me in shock. The was a long silence, during which the chicken strutted across the room, clucking and pecking at the floor.

"What are you doing, Myrnin?" Amelie whispered in horror.

I glanced around the room, mildly surprised to find that most objects were either broken beyond repair, lying overturned on the floor, or smeared with my blood.

I staggered forwards and fell, grasping onto the arm of the couch for support.

"Amelie." I whispered hoarsely, lowering myself onto the couch. "I-It's not how it looks." I said weakly. My vision was growing dim. How much blood had I lost?

"Myrnin?" The last thing I saw was Amelie coming towards me, looking concerned, before I slipped gratefully into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yep, so what did you think of THAT? :D (review so I can find out!) xx**


	9. Take Five

**I was a teensy bit disappointed with the lack of reviews last chapter - c'mon, guys, don't make me crack open my chest of empty threats! reviewreviewreviewreview! now i'm gonna be really annoying and put a note at the bottom too - you brought it on yourselves! shame on you! :) xxxxx**

* * *

**'Take Five'**

**Amelie's POV**

I walked into the lab, motioning for my guards to leave. A horrendous sight met my eyes.

The room looked like a murder scene. Tables were overturned, books ripped to shreds, beakers smashed. And everything was covered in splashes and smears of bright red. Myrnin stood in the middle, in a pool of blood that was slowly running out from the centre, following the cracks in the floor. His clothes were ruined, shirt torn open and hanging off his body, jean slashed in several different places.

I thought for a moment that he had simply taken his 'insane' act too far, but then I realised with horror that the blood covering the room was _his_. I could smell it, and it made me sick. Myrnin was standing with his back to me, but I could see the flash of a blade in his hands as he slashed madly at his arms. He opened a vein in his wrist, and blood spurted out, then slowly stopped as the wound healed. Myrnin growled and tore at his face with his nails.

I couldn't watch it anymore; I had to help him. Before I could move, he seemed to finally realise I was there. Myrnin whirled around, dropping the dagger he'd been holding. His fangs were extended, and he snarled ferociously. I stood there in shock, unable to say anything. He looked like a true madman, standing there dripping with his own blood. The look in his eyes actually frightened me. He looked so desperate.

"Myrnin. What are you doing?" I whispered in horror. His expression changed as he seemed to recognise me, and the maniacal light in his eyes faded. He staggered forwards and fell, clutching the couch for support.

"Amelie." Myrnin whispered, sounding strangled. "I-It's not how it looks."

He sat down heavily on the couch.

"Myrnin?" I asked, worried for his life. He collapsed. "_Jesu_. Myrnin, how much blood did you lose?"

Gerard ran into the room, staring round in horror. I glanced up as he started to speak.

"Don't ask. Just get Theo. Tell him to bring blood. Lots of it." I snapped, then turned back to Myrnin.

What could cause him to do such a thing to himself?

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Claire walked through the front door, and dumped her keys in the tray.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled, forgetting that it was still early for Shane and Michael. A thump followed by a giggle came from Michael's room. Well, he and Eve were obviously awake. Claire sighed, and went upstairs to read up on some stuff Myrnin had given her.

Claire pulled the heavy book open, but she couldn't concentrate on any of the words. She gave up after half an hour.

Getting up, she crossed the room and grabbed her iPod and a blanket before tiptoeing down the hall to the secret door. She pushed the button and it slid open soundlessly. Claire stepped inside and hurried up the stairs in the dark, flicking the lights on. The room was empty. She lay down on the couch, turned on her music, and fell asleep.

Claire woke up when someone came up the stairs. She was immediately alert, and stood up, clutching her blanket around herself defensively, even though she was fully clothed. A moment later, Shane appeared at the top of the stairs. She relaxed.

"Claire, there you are!" He said, looking all cute boyfriend worried. Claire yawned and stretched.

"Yeah I came up here to listen to some music and I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?"

Shane checked an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Damn. Need to get new batteries for this thing!" Claire rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch again. Shane grinned and came to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He was warm, and smelt like tacos. She leant her head on his chest, snuggling into him.

She tried to ignore the guilty feeling in her gut. What did she have to be guilty of? Apart from the fact that she'd kissed her boss. On multiple occasions. Claire pulled away when he leant in for a kiss, shrugging awkwardly. Shane looked a bit upset. Her tried to put his arm round her waist again, but she scooted away.

Claire felt as though she'd been cheating on him, and didn't know if she could be close to him just then. Not without thinking of Myrnin.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I'm just...not in the mood."

To her surprise, Shane looked angry. He stood up.

"It's Myrnin, isn't it?" He said loudly.

"What?"

"You're going to let that bloodsucker get in the way of our relationship?"

Claire was shocked. Why was he acting like this? She'd only said that she wasn't in the mood.

"What are you talking about, Shane?" She asked, confused, "I just said I'm not in the mood right now. I didn't realize you were that kind of guy."

Shane immediately looked ashamed, and calmed down a bit. "Sorry. It's-it's just, ever since Myrnin kissed you, you've been acting kind of weird. I guess I'm just being paranoid, but..." He paused, and Claire smiled encouragingly. "...you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?". He said quietly. _Claire was surprised. He thinks I'm cheating on him with Myrnin? I would never do that._ She couldn't deny that something was going on though. Because it was, in a way. She just wasn't sure what kind of something it was.

"Shane? Where did this come from? I'm not cheating on you." She said reassuiringly. Shane glance up, looking annoyed.

"I wasn't asking if you were cheating, Claire. I didn't think that was something I needed to worry about. Although maybe it _is_?" He snapped. Claire frowned.

"There's no need for that Shane!" She said, going a bit red.

"I don't know anymore!" Shane yelled suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air. "You spend all your extra time with Myrnin at the lab. He probably knows you better than I do! I used to think he was just hitting on you temporarily or something, but I've seen him when he's with you, and when you were in hospital he was there the whole time, and the nurse even thought he was your- you know. And then I saw you _making out_ with him - and-" He shot her a dirty look. "-and I know he was with you in your room the other day, Claire. I saw his slipper on the floor, and you were wearing the same clothes you had on at dinner. You didn't get changed. You _lied._" Claire gasped. She didn't think he'd noticed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd tell me what happened. But then you didn't, so I started thinking, what if you weren't just - talking."

Claire didn't say anything, and Shane's eyes widened.

"It's true, isn't it. Your weren't just talking. You were in there making out with your boss."

Claire out her hands to her mouth. "Oh God, Shane, -"

"Where were you this morning?"

"What?"

"This morning. I came into your room early, and you weren't there. Where did you go?" Shane said, accusation evident in his voice.

"I-I-" Claire hung her head. "At the lab." She whispered. The words hung in the air like poison gas. She glanced up. Shane's face showed betrayal and hurt, quickly covered over with anger.

"I knew it." Shane spat.

"Shane, I - there's nothing going on. I only went over there to tell him I don't have feelings for him!" She said desperately, before realising she hadn't actually told Myrnin that. Dang. Shane sighed, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, suddenly gentle again.

"I just don't want to lose you, Claire. I love you." Claire felt a jolt in her stomach at his words.

"I-" She started to say 'I love you too', but Shane cut her off. He took her hand in his, a sad smile on his face.

"That's why I think...that we should take a break."

Claire's breath got stuck in her throat, and her heart stopped beating.

"You're breaking up with me?" She choked out.

Shane shook his head. "No! I just - think this is a good idea. So you can get things sorted with...Myrnin."

_Or just make out with him without feeling guilty_. She heard his unspoken words at the end.

"Are - are you sure about this?" Claire asked, trying to keep herself from crying. Shane nodded, and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's not forever, Claire."

Then he stood up and left the room, leaving Claire alone.

* * *

**So, whaddya thinks? Hmmmm? Review, and you shall make me very very happy. It will make it worthwhile, doing this instead of studying for my exams! :D xxx**


	10. Cutter

**Hello, CHAPTER TEN already! Shouldn't this be like a milestone or something? Anyways, thankies for all the reviews and stuff, special mention here for 'making an account soon girl' for her awesome review! :D Hope you likes this chapter, m'dears! xxxxx**

* * *

**'Cutter'**

As soon as she heard the door slide shut, Claire let out a sob. Tears were already streaming down her face.

She knew that he'd said they were on a temporary break, but to Claire it was like they'd broken up. Curling up on the couch, she made herself as small as she could, buried her head in her arms, and cried until her face was red and puffy.

A long while later, Claire felt the shimmer of a portal opening to her left. She raised her head slightly, wiping her eyes. Amelie walked through it, seeming unsurprised to see Claire there.

She appeared to be alone, for once (although Claire assumed her guards were around somewhere), and looked tired and strained. Claire stood up as soon as she was in the room, because it seemed like the proper thing to do.

Amelie sat down in the seat Claire had just vacated, slumping very inelegantly for a moment before straightening again with visible effort. Claire remained standing, unsure whether she should leave or not. The minutes passed, and Amelie said nothing. She just sat there with her eyes closed. Claire eventually turned to go, but Amelie said softly,

"No, Claire. Stay. I came here to speak to you."

Claire stopped, and turned around again, surprised. "Me? Why?" Amelie didn't answer. Claire frowned and took a tentative step towards her.

"Amelie? Uh...are you OK?"

Amelie opened one eye. "It is not me you should be concerned for, child." She said after a moment.

"Who's been hurt?" Claire said automatically, panicking a little. "Is it Shane?" She asked, before realising that if one of her friends was hurt then she doubted Amelie would even care. Who, then? "Myrnin?" She guessed.

Amelie looked at her sharply, then nodded. Claire gasped.

"Is he OK? What happened?"

Amelie looked at her steadily, and Claire began to feel uncomfortable. She held Amelie's gaze, determined to prove she wasn't afraid. After an intense minute Amelie seemed to make a decision.

"I think you had better see for yourself." She said, and stood up swiftly, motioning for Claire to follow.

With a shiver, Claire noticed Amelie's guards stepping out of the shadows. She hadn't even known they were there, and she'd been looking for them. A portal snapped into existence on the wall in front of her, and she followed Amelie through.

* * *

She came out in what her brain told her was the lab she'd been in just hours ago. But her eyes told her that couldn't possibly be true. For a start, everything was red. And it looked like a tornado had torn through it; almost everything that was breakable had been broken.

Crushed glass littered the floor, along with the torn pages of books, and a thick liquid that she recognised as egg yolk. Tables had been overturned, and one bookshelf looked as if it had been thrown across the room - either that, or it had just happened to explode right in front of a very suspicious looking wall.

She glanced around to where Amelie was kneeling, next to a dead body. The man was covered in blood that was dripping onto the couch he lay on. There was something familiar about his face, though.

Claire felt her eyes widen as she recognised the body.

"Myrnin." She breathed. She ran over to his body, falling to her knees in a puddle of blood. She felt it soaking through her jeans, but she didn't care. Myrnin looked so _dead_. His skin was paper white and icy cold to the touch. His lips were starting to go blue. Claire grabbed his limp hand and held on.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, _please don't die_." She whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks. She turned to Amelie. "Is he...?" She choked out, unable to finish the sentence. Amelie did it for her.

"Dead? Not yet. He will die soon, though, if he doesn't receive blood." Amelie said bluntly. Claire hated her a little, just then. How could she be so cold and uncaring? She gripped Myrnin's cold hand tighter.

"Give him some, then!" Claire said. Amelie raised her eyebrows, but Claire didn't care how rude she was being. All she could think was, _Not Myrnin._

"He needs fresh blood, Claire." Amelie said quietly, her tone softening. "Fresh human blood."

Claire understood straight away, and she knew that she had to do it. She also understood why Amelie had chosen her; she was the only human whom they knew would give their blood willingly for him. Her decision was made in seconds, and she stood up slowly.

"Will...will it kill me?" She asked, looking Amelie in the eye. Amelie met her gaze steadily.

"I will not allow you to die." She said sincerely. Claire nodded and crouched next to Myrnin again, stroking the hair back from his bloody face. He looked so vulnerable, like the Myrnin she knew and was a little in love with.

She looked up at Amelie, who was watching her with a peculiar expression on her face.

"How should we do this?" Amelie looked slightly shocked at her willingness, but got on with it, producing a small knife.

"A small drop will suffice to begin. Once Myrnin tastes the blood he should react...naturally." She handed the knife to Claire, who closed her eyes and quickly made a small cut on her wrist, gasping as the sharp blade cut through her skin. A large globe of blood welled up, and she held her wrist over Myrnin's mouth, watching as it dropped onto his lips.

A long moment later, his tongue snaked out to lick it up. Claire hovered near him, but he didn't move again. She gently lifted his head and pressed her wrist to his lips. He reacted slowly, nostrils flaring as he smelt the fresh blood. His tongue ran over the cut, causing more blood to flow out and into his mouth. She saw him swallow once, then his eyes snapped open.

He grabbed her wrist, wrenching her into his lap.

Myrnin growled softly, eyes burning feverishly red, and bit down on her wrist, hard. Claire stifled a scream as his fangs sunk in, and she felt her blood being drawn out. He was holding her in a really uncomfortable position; she couldn't move at all without causing herself pain.

After a while she started to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Amelie." She said. Her tongue felt thick. "I think...he's had enough."

Amelie nodded and stepped forwards, placing her hand on Myrnin's shoulder. He lifted his head and snarled at Amelie, blood smeared over his lips. At the same time he twisted Claire around so that she was behind him. He crouched protectively in front of her, unwilling to let his human snack go.

Claire couldn't see any trace of Myrnin in his face. All that was left was the monster.

She started slowly inching away at a nod from Amelie, but in another second Myrnin had whirled round and grabbed her again. He held her in a painful armlock, neck exposed.

Amelie reached forwards, looking horrified, and he snarled again, dragging Claire backwards with him. He stopped when Amelie stopped, and they stared at each other for a moment. Stalemate.

Then all of a sudden, Amelie lunged forwards in a blur. In the same instant, Myrnin bit down on Claire's neck.

* * *

**Wow, intense, right? Hehehe :D Sooooo...please please please review...or else! :) xxx**


	11. Love Bite?

**Wow, guys, eight whole reviews last chapter! Can you say awesome? :D Let's try and beat that with this one, 'kay? Love you too! Haha, hope you like this one - I know you'll like the next one ;) Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**'Love Bite?'**

Claire thought she must have screamed, but her voice sounded like it was coming from a long way off. Her vision swam in front of her, and her eyelids drooped. She fought to stay awake, knowing somehow that if she closed her eyes now she would probably never open them again. Instead she focused on the pain of her blood being drawn out.

She sagged, all strength leaving her body, and felt Myrnin's arms tighten around her, holding her up. At the same time, a small tremble started in his body. The hands gripping her tightened momentarily before loosening, becoming just a light pressure on her arms.

Claire tried to say something, but the words just came out in a mumble. Myrnin suddenly stopped feeding, though. Maybe he had heard her. He lifted his head from her neck, and her head flopped to the side. She didn't have the energy to lift it up, and she could feel her neck throbbing. Claire vaguely heard Myrnin saying something. He sounded scared. She tried to speak, but her words were whisked away as strong arms suddenly picked her up. She had the weird sensation of flying before she landed on something soft. Her head rolled forwards, chin resting on her chest. There was something wet running down her neck and wrist.

_Blood._

The word repeated itself over and over in her conscience.

Just as she was closing her eyes, something jarred her back to consciousness. She felt an uncomfortable prick at her inner elbow, and heard someone desperately shouting her name. For their sake, she dragged herself out of the murky waters that had been creeping up on her without her even noticing.

Claire concentrated desperately on staying awake, forcing her eyes to open again. Her vision was blurry but she could make out a dark head hovering over her.

His mouth was still smeared with her blood, contrasting vividly against his pale skin. Claire reached up, with an effort. It felt as though she was trying to move through syrup. She trailed her fingers along Myrnin's lips, wiping away the blood gently. She lingered more than she should have, hand trembling as she traced the outline of his upper lip, feeling the hardness of his fangs underneath the skin. She felt him smile, just a small curve of his lips.

Her eyes drooped shut again, and it took every ounce of determination Claire had to open them. She was so _tired._

"Claire?" Said a distant voice. She tried to turn her head, but her neck screamed at her in protest. A cold hand was on her forehead, brushing the hair from her face.

"I am sorry, Claire. So sorry." Myrnin whispered in her ear, his cool breath tickling her earlobe. "You can sleep now. I promise you will wake again."

This time, when her eyelids closed, Claire gave in, and slipped deep under the surface of unconsciousness.

* * *

Claire woke feeling lethargic but very much alive. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at her bedroom ceiling. The was a dull ache in the side of her neck, and in her wrist. She could hear the sounds of zombie's brains being blasted downstairs, and stood slowly, stretching her legs out like a cat.

Claire stumbled downstairs into the living room, still a bit woozy from the blood loss. Shane was ensconced on the couch, deftly killing zombies on his game, and Eve and Michael were sitting side by side on the floor, watching. They all seemed completely unconcerned, and she realised that none of them had any idea what had happened. That she had almost _died._

The looked around when she entered the room. Eve looked around, smiled and jumped up, starting to come towards her before freezing with a look of horror on her face. She made a sort of choked, strangling sound.

Michael stood too, matching her expression.

"What the hell?"

"Wha-?" Claire started, confused. Eve steeped forwards, eyes wide.

"Claire, you're covered in blood!" She shrieked. "Are you OK?" Eve said a little hysterically.

Claire looked down at herself. _Oh shit. _She was still covered in blood from the wounds at her wrist and throat. She hadn't even _noticed._ Her hand started to move on its own to cover the bite marks on her neck that were still bleeding sluggishly. Too late, she forced it down to her side. She saw Michael's eyes narrow as he saw her wound, and heard Eve's gasp.

"Who did this to you?" Shane growled. He was standing up, looking dangerously angry. On the screen, his character was being eaten by a zombie, but he didn't care.

Claire didn't meet their eyes, staring at the floor instead. Her brain was working desperately to think of an excuse. Anything. Michael lifted her chin gently, and she could tell he was trying to ignore the blood.

"Claire?" He said softly. "Who was it? Don't worry, we'll tell Amelie, she can deal with them. I won't let Shane do anything stupid." He said, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

A tear dripped down her face, and Michael wiped it away. He clearly thought she was crying because of the trauma she'd supposedly just been through, but she was crying because she was scared of what they'd say when they found out she'd _let_ Myrnin do it. It would be (in Shane and Eve's eyes anyway) the ultimate betrayal.

She let out a small sob, and buried her face in Michael's shoulder. He stroked her hair and made shushing noises. The fact that he was being so nice to her just made her cry harder.

She pulled back, wiping her eyes. Her friends all looked so worried, which made her feel so guilty. _But why should I feel guilty?_ She asked herself. _I saved Myrnin's life._

"Claire-Bear, what happened?" Eve asked in the same tone of voice she'd used when Claire had first met her outside the Glass house, covered in ugly bruises (courtesy of Monica Morrell and Co.) and crying her heart out. Michael and Shane had moved into the corner, and were arguing furiously in low tones. Shane looked murderous; Claire's guess was that he just wanted to go stake whoever had bitten Claire. He'd probably be twice as eager if he knew it was Myrnin. Eve was watching her with a worried expression on her face.

Claire bit her lip, stupid tears welling up in her eyes again. Eve's expression softened, and she pulled Claire into a hug.

"Oh, CB, don't worry. I'll personally stake and behead the leech that did this to you, screw Amelie's rules." She said, making Claire laugh a little. Eve held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes.

"Who was it, Claire?" She asked quietly.

"It was-it was...oh God-..." Claire looked at Eve, desperately willing her to understand. She saw Eve's eyes widen and her mouth drop open a little bit. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"God, Claire, no. No, no, no. Tell me it wasn't Myrnin."

Claire nodded miserably.

"Fucking _leech_. He won't get away with this, Claire"

"No! It's not what you think! It- it wasn't his fault!"

Eve's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I was...willing."

"_What_?"

"He was dying, Eve!" Claire cried. She couldn't stand the look of disgust on her friend's face. "I couldn't just let him die! He's my friend!"

Eve shook her head as if to shake away what Claire was saying. "Sorry, Claire. That's just sick. If you wanna be his little pet refrigerator, that's fine, just don't expect me to be talking to you anymore, 'kay?" With that Eve walked away, into the kitchen. Claire turned around to Michael and Shane. From the looks on both of their faces, they'd heard.

"How could you, Claire?" Shane yelled, pissing Claire off.

"Yes, that's right!" She snapped angrily. "How could I save the life of- of my best friend? I'm such a disgusting person! Screw you, Shane!" Claire screamed, and leaving a shocked Shane behind, she turned around and opened a portal straight into Myrnin's lab. And she ran through, to the one person she knew would always be there.

* * *

**So yeah, what do you think? Please please pretty please review? I promise I'll update tomorrow if you do! :D xxxxxx**


	12. Pomo Vetito

**Hello again! I know I've updated REALLY quickly since the last chapter, but I just couldn't wait to get this one out there! Prepare yourselves, 'tis an exciting chapter if I do say so myself. And I do. So there can be no dispute! In case you are wondering, the title is in Latin, so you can find out what it means yourself via a wonderful thing called 'google translate'. First reader to guess correctly wins a point! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, they make it all worthwhile! I love you guys xxxxxxxxxxxxx Woop! Can't believe we finally made 50 reviews! Now let's try for 100? :D xxx**

**And for all you people out there who like using google translate as much as I do, here's something else for you to put in there (in french)**

**Examen mon histoire!  
****Haha! :)**

* * *

**'Pomo Vetito'**

Myrnin was sitting at one of the lab tables, clutching a cup that was probably full of blood. He'd changed into an ostentatiously bright Hawaiian shirt, which he wore under a black frock coat. Both were unbuttoned, leaving his chest bare. On his bottom half he wore black jeans that rode low on his hips, and he was barefooted. Myrnin turned around as Claire entered, making the multicoloured beads around his neck swing and clack together crazily. The lab had been completely tidied; the blood had been cleared off of everything and the floor had even been swept and washed.

"Claire? I thought you left." Myrnin seemed surprised.

"I came back." Claire said shortly, not wanting to go into detail. Myrnin stood, bowed ridiculously low, and offered her his chair. She took it after an awkward pause.

"Thank you, Claire." Myrnin said after a moment.

"For what?"

"You saved my life." Myrnin said sincerely, looking her in the eye.

"Oh" Claire said. She hadn't really been expecting a thanks. She'd come not to expect that from vampires. A thought struck her suddenly. "Myrnin? What happened exactly? All the blood...?"

He looked away from her. "I'd prefer not to talk about it." He said quietly.

"Okay?" Claire said, a little confused.

Myrnin looked up again, grinning, and caught her eye, his mood changing in an instant. There was always something behind Myrnin's smiles, but this time Claire couldn't quite tell what it was. She would never admit it, but that attracted her to him. It was dangerous and exciting.

Myrnin was watching her intently, big dark eyes fixed on her face. Claire turned and looked straight into them. In the next instant, he whipped around the table to stand right in front of her. She could see his bare chest underneath the thin shirt, pale and smooth. Her gaze trailed down to his stomach and lower, where his jeans rested on his hips. In that moment Claire felt a rush of lust so strong, it shocked her. She _wanted_ him. So badly, she had to stifle a gasp.

What the hell was wrong with her? Since when had she liked Myrnin _that_ way?

She pushed her chair back, scraping it as far as it would go before she scrambled up, backing away. Myrnin's mood changed again instantly as she moved away, and he smiled slowly, showing teeth. She'd woken the monster.

"Stop. Stop it, Myrnin."

"Stop what, my dear?" Myrnin said silkily, gliding towards her, their gazes still locked. Claire couldn't bring herself to look away, but she took another step backwards.

"Making me feel...things." She knew Myrnin could screw with her mind; he'd done it before. It was how he lured his prey in.

He seemed genuinely puzzled. "If I were making you _feel things_, I hardly think you would be backing away from me right now." Myrnin said, taking a deliberate step towards her.

Claire reacted instinctively by taking an even bigger step backwards, and her back hit something hard. By the predatory smile on Myrnin's face as he closed the gap between them, she'd fallen straight into his trap.

She pressed herself into the wall as he leant forwards, caging her in with one arm on either side of her.

She could see the bloodlust in Myrnin's eyes as he breathed her in, nostrils flaring. His breath tickled her cheek and she broke his eye contact to look at his lips. They were slightly parted, and looked a bit swollen as his fangs extended slowly. There was something else behind his eyes though, something beyond just the animal hunger. She just hoped she'd misread what she'd seen there.

"Myrnin..." Claire whispered, breathing coming faster. She tried feebly to push him away, but he caught her wrists with ease and held them gently but firmly pinned to her sides.

He moved forwards even more, and she felt his body coming into contact with hers, which made her feel all kinds of wrong.

"Yes, Claire?" Myrnin purred, staring at her lips distractedly.

He moved his left hand very slowly to her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His dark eyes begged her to trust him as he caressed her cheek softly, all traces of hunger gone from his face.

Claire's internal battle with her feelings was pushed to the side as her body and hormones took over and she relaxed, leaning into him.

Myrnin raised his head, searching her face with something like wonder as he realised she wasn't fighting him.

Myrnin slowly lowered his mouth to hers, hesitantly beginning to kiss her. His lips were cool but not cold, and they fit Claire's like a puzzle piece.

She responded just as hesitantly, lips beginning to move slowly under his. His hands slid up her arms, cupping her face with one and grasping her shoulder with the other.

As soon as her arms were freed they wrapped around him, sliding inside his shirt and up his back. The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate as Myrnin pulled her into him, arms moving down to her lower back. He lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his waist, back pressed against the wall. Her hands tangled in his hair of their own accord, and she gasped as Myrnin ran his hands down her body.

His tongue slid into her mouth and new fireworks exploded inside her.

He growled against her lips as she returned the favour.

Claire pushed away from the wall with one hand and Myrnin stumbled backwards with her, knocking glass equipment off the counter. It fell to the floor and shattered, but he ignored it and continued to kiss her, sweeping the rest of it onto the floor and placing her on the work top.

They broke apart momentarily and Myrnin kissed hungrily along her jaw and down to her throat, making Claire's heart beat erratically. She felt his fangs pressing dimples into her neck and gently guided his face back up to her lips. She kissed him full on the mouth, fangs and all, and was satisfied to feel them retract beneath her touch. He wrapped his arms round her again, moaning a little desperately as she pulled him to her.

A long time later, they pulled apart. Claire was breathing heavily and Myrnin was a little pink in the face. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped back slightly, helping her to slide off the counter top.

She promptly sat down in the nearest chair, a little dazed. She couldn't believe she had just done that. With _Myrnin._

"Myrnin, I-" She began, at the same time that Myrnin said,

"Claire, I-" She stopped, and so did he. They met each other's eyes and she looked away quickly, embarrassed and trying to stifle an incredulous laugh which threatened to burst from her chest.

Myrnin was the first to speak again.

"Claire, I don't...I don't know what you've done to me." He said, looking into her face honestly. For once his expression was completely open, and she could see his fear and desperation. Claire could see in his eyes that Myrnin was just as confused as she was. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something, and she knew he wanted her to comfort him. She sighed, knowing that she would have to be the responsible one.

Myrnin would be blamed for nothing - he's Amelie's crazy pet alchemist. Claire was the one who was supposed to be rational. The trouble was, when she was around Myrnin, all sensible thoughts seemed to leave her.

She looked at him again, standing in front of her. He was like forbidden fruit; dark and dangerous and seductive. And she'd just had her first taste.

Claire was already starting to feel guilty for what she'd done. A tiny part of her said that she was on a break with Shane, but she knew in her heart that she'd just cheated on him.

With an insane vampire.

With an insane vampire who only hours ago had bitten and almost killed her. _This is screwed up._

But looking at Myrnin now, she couldn't see a monster. She could only see a man who was lost, and frightened of his own feelings.

She bit her lip. "Myrnin...what do you want me to say?"

"Anything!" He cried, beginning to pace the room frantically. He caught his coat on a corner and it ripped. He whirled around, snarling, and tore the coat off, throwing it across the room.

Claire stood quietly, watching as he became more frustrated, getting angrier. Suddenly he grabbed the cup he had abandoned earlier off the lab table, knocking off a stray experiment in the process.

He caught it with lightening reflexes, and looked down at his hand as if he couldn't work out how it had got there. With an animal snarl and a smash that shocked Claire, he threw it against the wall.

"Myrnin." She said quietly. He rushed forwards and before she knew what was happening, she was on the floor with him on top of her, hands around her throat.

His eyes were glowing bright red.

She waited as it slowly faded and he stood up, looking ashamed. He turned away, not looking at her.

"You should- leave now, Claire. I am not myself." Myrnin said quietly.

Her heart broke a little at the sadness in his voice. She picked herself up off the floor, and walked past him to the portal, glancing back over her shoulder every few steps. He never moved, just stood in the centre of the room, head bowed.

She hesitated, and he spoke.

"Go, Claire. I'll be fine. You have lost too much blood today to risk my taking any more."

She nodded. "Ok."

She turned to go, and at the last moment, she heard Myrnin say,

"Claire?"

She paused.

"Yes, Myrnin?"

"Thank you for saving me." He whispered without looking up.

"You're welcome, Myrnin." Claire said quietly, and stepped through the portal.

* * *

***squeals excitedly* I know! Claire actually kissed Myrnin _willingly_ - and she wasn't even under the influence of drugs! How about that? C'mon, that's got to be worth a review, even from all you wonderful, lazy readers out there who can't normally be bothered! Go on, click the little button - you know you want to! Please? :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Vetita Amor

**Good morrow! Chapter thirteen, although I hope I'm lucky and get lots of lovely reviews! You got yourselves another Latin title folks, and yes I am giving out points again! Haha :) Congratulations and felicitations to the one who goes by the name of 'alexilexi247' , last chapter's winner!...Yes, I may be taking this slightly too far, but hey, whatcha gonna do about it? Yeah :) Anywhooo I hope you like this chapter (it's written in Myrnin's point of view), don't forget to tell me what you think of it, cos there's no point in me writing if you're all thinking 'Holy Mother of God, this girl writes like a baboon's backside.' Not that you would, you're all far too nice. But still.**

**ANYWAY. Man, I'm rambling today. See, doesn't it prove how well I know you guys that I was already writing this chapter in Myrnin's POV before I got requests from several of you to do that? Yeah, that's what you call an 'writer-reader bond'. Okay, I just made that up. It's funny because it sounds like alliteration and it isn't! :D Woah...I'll just let you get on with reading (and reviewing) now! :P**

* * *

**'Vetita Amor'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV (Just after Claire gives him her blood.)**

* * *

As soon as everyone was gone, Amelie turned on me. I could see that she was struggling to keep her ice-cold expression intact.

"Do explain." She said simply, taking a seat on the couch that had only recently had Claire's blood washed from it. I could still taste her in my mouth. I felt my fangs slide down just thinking about drinking her blood, and my eyes flashed red. I regained control quickly, but Amelie noticed, and her eyes narrowed. She clearly thought I was threatening her. I smiled widely, making her eyes narrow even further. How easy it is to aggravate her!

"Myrnin. My patience wears thin."

I stopped smiling immediately. Does she really think her thinly veiled threats affect me?

"What?" I snapped. I crossed my arms and frowned, irritated at being reprimanded in my own home. Amelie sighed, pressing a hand to her temple.

"What. What in God's name possessed you to do that to yourself, Myrnin?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Amelie." I said stubbornly.

She skewered me with her cold grey stare. "I am talking," She said frostily, "About your suicide attempt."

I shrugged vaguely, trying to avoid that particular conversation. No such luck.

"Myrnin, if I have to, I will send someone down here to watch you twenty-four seven."She said, and I knew she meant it. I glared at her furiously.

"Or you could just tell me what is wrong with you now, and save me the hassle." She continued, clearly growing tired of my stubbornness. Obviously, she didn't realise that there was no way on this godforsaken earth that I was willingly telling her why I had just tried to end my immortal life. I said nothing. Amelie's eyes flashed red.

"Myrnin, I don't have time for your childish games. Tell me now, or I will be forced to make an unpleasant decision to prevent this from happening again."

I decided not to find out what that was. I sat down fluidly, heaving an uncharacteristic sigh. Uncharacteristic for this side of me, anyway. Not that Amelie probably noticed the difference.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But I warn you now that you won't like what you are about to hear." I told her, half hoping she would change her mind and say she didn't want to know after all. Unfortunately she just nodded and waited for me to continue. I took deep breath, and felt the blood rise to my cheeks. "I-I...I think I may be...there is a small chance that- I am..._attracted.._..to...Claire." I mumbled, not daring to meet Amelie's eye. I purposefully avoided the 'L' word, knowing that was a 'whole different kettle of fish' as they say. Unfortunately that was the very word I longed to use to describe my feelings towards the human girl. The phrase 'emotional turmoil' sprung to mind. Well, more shouldered its way in, really. There was a_ long_ silence, broken only by the incessant babble in my head. And Amelie couldn't hear that, so it must have been even longer for her.

"I see." Amelie said finally.

She closed her eyes, expression unreadable.

"So you told her, and she rejected you?" Amelie asked, assuming that was the reason for my violent 'suicide attempt'.

"No. Of course not." I scoffed, appalled at the very idea of telling Claire how I feel.

Amelie opened one eye. "What, then?"

I faltered, momentarily stumped. "I don't know." I admitted. "I- can't remember. I must have had a good reason though." I added as an afterthought. Amelie just stared at me as if I was completely insane.

"Do you mean to tell me that you tried to_ kill yourself_ without even knowing _why_?" She said incredulously, letting her mask slip momentarily. I didn't answer.

Eventually Amelie stood.

"I don't know what to tell you, Myrnin. Clearly you are truly mad now. I suggest you try to forget your feelings. You and Claire both have no choice but to work together for the foreseeable future. Not only would a...relationship endanger Claire's life, but ultimately yours, as I assume if and when you kill her then I will find it extremely hard to prevent her friends from killing you. And you know well that this town cannot exist without your mind." She paused, looking a little sad. "That is why I must expressly forbid any kind of...intimate relationship between Claire and yourself." She lokedat me sharply. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." I said stiffly.

She walked gracefully up the stairs, pausing at the top, and turning to me.

"I am sorry, Myrnin." She said, her tone softer.

I didn't respond. I just sat there, staring miserably into space. I tried to draw some comfort from the fact that I would still see Claire on a weekly basis. But that didn't stop the betraying tears from rolling down my cheeks.

My throat began to burn and ache like someone had poured sand down it, and I stood swiftly, running to the kitchen to grab a bag of blood from the fridge. I took the time to warm it in the microwave first (ingenious invention) before pouring some into a mug and taking it back into the lab.

I was almost halfway through my nutritious drink when I felt a portal open behind me. I smelt her before I saw her, and had to use an astonishing amount of self-control not to rush across the room and, well, _eat_ her.

_Claire._

She was still wearing the bloody clothes from earlier and she looked upset. It was very foolish of her not to have changed before she paid me a visit, and she was lucky I wasn't hungry anymore. Lucky I had already eaten. Lucky I had half-drained her not a few hours before. It was amazing she was able to walk around this soon, really.

"Claire? I thought you left."

"I came back." She said tersely. I could see that she was a little weak at the knees, however, so I offered her my chair with a bow. She looked a bit taken aback, then sat down.

I tried to muster up the courage to say something I wasn't used to saying, then mentally slapped myself into submission.

"Thank you, Claire."

"For what?"

"You saved my life." I said as sincerely as possible, looking her in the eyes. I really meant it. From what I had been told, Claire had _willingly_ given her blood for me. Even though she knew there was a strong possibility that I might kill her. That meant more to me than she could ever begin to understand, mainly because it meant more to me than I would ever tell her.

"Oh." Claire said, surprised. She clearly hadn't expected a thanks, meaning that she really had acted selflessly. I didn't quite know what to do with the feelings that notion stirred inside of me.

"Myrnin?" She asked suddenly. "What happened exactly? All the blood...?"

So they hadn't told her then. Cringed inwardly as I imagined Claire's shocked face if she found out. Particularly if she discovered the reasons I had done it. Ignored the tiny part of me that wanted to tell her. That _needed _to tell her.

I wasn't used to the emotions young Claire was unwittingly making me feel, through her innocence. Almost too late I realised the beast inside me was beginning to stir.

I looked away from her delicate body, finding her fragileness far too seductive.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." I said, managing to hide my internal battle from her with my quiet rebuff.

"Okay?" Said Claire, sounding confused.

I looked up, grinning at her expression. I could see her trying to figure me out. Little Claire, does she not know by now that is next to impossible. Even I do not know myself well enough to interpret all my moods correctly.

In the next moment Claire turned and looked into my eyes. I felt a spark of electricity fly from her to me and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing right in front of her, held captive in her eyes.

I saw her gaze trail down to my bare chest and stomach, then drop lower. I could do nothing to conceal the thrill I felt at her seeing my body. Luckily she didn't see the emotion that flitted across my face before I regained my composure.

However, I saw hers, and it was akin to the expression she often wore when she looked at _that boy_. I stood still, silently praying that I had not deluded myself. It wouldn't be the first time.

Suddenly Claire flew into motion, scraping her chair away from me and scrambling up, backing away from me.

I couldn't help myself. I saw the fear in her expression and a red haze came over my vision. Subtly, I sank into a predator's crouch, smiling slowly.

Claire knew what she had triggered.

"Stop. Stop it, Myrnin." She pleaded. Wrong decision. Weakness only made her more seductive._ I seem to use that word a lot around Claire._

"Stop what, my dear?" I said silkily, gliding towards my prey. She took an unwilling step backwards, but held my gaze, begging with her eyes. I felt something stir in me, some emotion for this creature before me, but my bloodlust quickly won out. This was a _human_ girl. The equivalent of lunch. However, her next words confused me.

"Making me feel...things." She whispered helplessly.

"If I were making you _feel things_, I hardly think you would be backing away from me right now." I said truthfully, taking a purposeful step towards her, deliberately trying to trigger the fight or flight mode in her brain.

She took a last, fatal step backwards and hit the wall behind her. _I must remember to thank whoever put that there,_ I thought to myself.

I leaned forwards, breathing the delicious smell of her blood in. Beneath the smell of her blood, however, I could also smell Claire.

And she smelt amazing. My lips parted as I inhaled, fangs sliding into place. I was mixing bloodlust with lust, and that was dangerous.

Dangerous, but _exciting_. And...it felt _good._

"Myrnin..." Claire whispered, her breathing becoming faster and shallower. She feebly tried to push me away, but I caught her wrists with ease and held them pinned to her sides.

I realised I was unconsciously gravitating towards her when my body touched hers. The contact sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine, and I found myself once again staring at her lips.

"Yes, Claire?" I purred, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear in a gesture so human I could tell it took her by surprise. I felt her tense underneath my touch, and gazed into her eyes, wordlessly begging her to trust me. Even though I knew she had no motivation to.

As I watched her, I felt her relax, leaning into me slightly.

I'm sure my mouth dropped halfway to the centre of the earth as I realised she wasn't fighting me. The look in her eyes was one of defeat, but also curiosity and - amazingly - desire. I felt a little shock pass through me at that last one.

I hesitantly lowered my head to her lips, unsure what she was expecting or even how far she would willingly let me go.

The moment our lips met, however, I was lost to the world. _She is __**mine**_, something inside me growled as she began to _kiss me back_. I released her wrists again to cup her face gently with one hand. The other grasped her shoulder harder than I am sure was entirely necessary.

I felt another, almost _human,_ thrill go through me when sweet little Claire slid her hands inside my shirt and wrapped her arms around my back.

I found that I couldn't think straight. Claire seemed to have affected me as if I were a mere human boy again. All I wanted was her.

I lifted her effortlessly and she hooked her legs around my waist as I pulled her closer to my body, crushing us together against the wall. New realms of pleasure to process, to tuck away as memories in my mind. I let the feel of her imprint itself in my brain. I didn't want to forget.

Claire's hands somehow became entangled in my hair. I went with my instincts and slid my tongue into her mouth. I heard her gasp and her grip in my hair tightened momentarily. Then her tongue almost shyly entered my own mouth. I growled against her lips before I could stop myself, but she didn't seem to mind.

She pushed away from the wall suddenly, and I stumbled backwards, caught off-guard, her weight unbalancing me. I knocked some equipment off the counter, and on impulse I swept the lot off, continuing my heated exploration of Claire's mouth and body.

I placed her on the counter top, and we broke apart momentarily. I kissed along her jaw without thinking and ended up at her throat, where her pulse was jumping wildly.

My fangs snapped down before I could even try to gain control of myself. I heard Claire's small intake of breath as she felt my teeth pressing into the side of her neck.

I tried to contain myself, but the need was too strong. _Surely just one, __**little**__ taste wouldn't be - __**Oh.**_

Claire did probably the one thing that could have stopped me from biting her at that moment. She grabbed my face in her hands and brought it up to her lips. Then she kissed me full on my mouth, fangs and all.

I was startled into kissing her back, and with a shock, felt my fangs retracting. I wrapped my arms around this little creature that I needed so much, and clung on. Then I did something that almost shocked me into letting go. I let a moan escape my lips. It voiced my desperate need for her in a way no words possibly could, but it was still highly embarrassing.

I subtly read her feelings, but found only innocent happiness and pleasure. And a fair amount of guilt.

I don't know how much longer it was before we finally broke apart. My whole being was flying ridiculously high on various different emotions and sensations. Little Claire was flushed and breathing heavily from her exertions. I almost smirked, but caught sight of my own reflection in a grimy old mirror. I was almost as pink as her. Two spots of color had risen high in my cheeks.

I resisted the urge to hide my face, instead running a hand through my hair to cover it as best as possible.

I took a step back and helped Claire slide off the counter top. She promptly sat down in the nearest chair, looking a little dazed. Clearly I had a positive effect on her. I took it as a good sign that she wasn't running away screaming. Yet.

When she left it was like she took the last rays of hope and happiness in the room with her, leaving me feeling broken and depressed. I fell to my knees, and curled into a foetal position. I sat there for a long while, rocking slightly for comfort. A few tears fell silently down the length of my nose, hanging off the end like twisted icicles.

I heard someone enter, but I didn't look up or acknowledge their presence. I didn't recognise their scent though.

My crazed sight fell on a shard of wickedly sharp glass on the floor. In desperation, I reached for it, seeking a way to distract from the emotional turmoil I felt inside.

To my surprise, a pale hand flashed out and slapped it away. I pulled my hand back and jumped to my feet, snarling.

There were two vampires in the room, one of which I didn't recognise. The other was Theo Goldman, looking at me with a sad expression on his face. He was carrying a large syringe, and I saw him nod almost imperceptibly to the other vampire. The redheaded woman darted towards me in a flash and held me down momentarily while Theo expertly injected the contents of the syringe into the side of my neck. _Death by lethal injection_, I thought randomly before I kicked into action.

In one fluid movement, I reached up and ripped the head off of a very surprised female vampire's shoulders, then staggered to my feet, turning to Theo.

He frowned at the dead body on the floor and removed his spectacles, meticulously cleaning them before replacing them on the end of his nose.

"That was unnecessary, Myrnin." He said disapprovingly.

In answer, I snarled. He merely shrugged, and sat down in the chair Claire had previously occupied.

Too late, I realised that he was stalling for time. Frowning, I raised my hand sluggishly to my neck.

"You pox-faced _bastard_!" I cried when I realised I had been sedated. Like a hysterical human. Although the dose he would have had to give me for me to be feeling any kind of effects from it would have to be large enough to kill a human. I staggered, and tried desperately to resist the drug as I fell to the floor, legs folding underneath me.

"Don't fight it, Myrnin. It's for the best." I heard Theo say as he crouched in front of me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw another unknown vampire approaching me cautiously, holding my worst nightmare. Nothing else could have forced my drooping eyelids to snap open again. Except possibly Claire.

"**_No!_**" I screamed, writhing on the floor. I couldn't gain enough control over my limbs to do much, though.

Theo's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Myrnin. It is the only way to ensure you stop hurting yourself. It is only temporary, I can assure you."

My eyes rolled backwards into my head as I hissed a string of foul words at him. He sighed, and left my line of vision, which was rapidly going grey.

I had time to see a very apologetic looking vampire advancing on me with a bulk of straps and fabric clutched in their hands.

I screamed silently as my mind slipped and my eyes closed against my will.

* * *

**Can't believe how much I wrote up there...it's like verbal diarrhea only with a keyboard. And way more people seeing it. Sigh.**

**Anyway, I have two requests. Firstly, the usual REVIEW MY STORY.**

**But I am in need of a Beta reader (or two) for this story (yes I know I am already thirteen chapters in!). If you wanna do it, just PM me or leave a message in the form of a review :) danke. xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Also, whaddya think about Myrnin's worst nightmare? Bet you can't guess it :)**

**And now fate will find me a smart-arse who'll get it in one... :D**


	14. Don't Push Me

**Chapter Fourteen! Not a very good one, I'm afraid. I've been struggling a bit with the storyline, so please forgive the terribleness of the next few chapters...**

**On the bright side, I got something like FOURTEEN whole reviews last chapetr, so thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! It makes me mega happy when I get good good reviews! :D**

**AND, it's my birthday tomorrow! Woop woop! :) **

**Anyway, read on, my people! Love ya! xxxxx :P**

* * *

**'Don't Push Me'**

* * *

**(Myrnin's POV)**

I struggled to wakefulness slowly, and immediately started to panic.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

I rolled over and hit the floor with a crash.

"Bollocks!" I shouted in a very uncouth way. Forgetting the situation I was in, I tried to flip myself upright again, to no avail. All I succeeded in doing was cracking my back most unpleasantly.

I lay with my face pressed into the floor, breathing hard. My chest was constricted, arms wrapped around it in an unbreakable vice. Only my legs thrashed wildly as I tried to free myself. I felt fear rise in my throat as I struggled, remembering the terrible months I had spent imprisoned like this in earlier times.

I taken back to those dark days as the door opened and a figure entered. I instinctively curled up in a ball, whimpering and begging like the lunatic I truly am.

"Myrnin." A soft voice said. A slender hand reached out to touch my face and I cringed away. It got me anyway, and my chin was forced up to look into the eyes of...Amelie?

"Amelie?" I whispered, my voice thick with fear. "What are you doing here? You have to get out!" I hissed. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Myrnin. You are here in Morganville. This is the twenty-first century. You are nowhere else." She said clearly.

I looked around for a moment, confused. Slowly, I recognised the room I was laying on the floor of. And the person who had put me there.

I snarled viciously and rolled away from her. Somewhere amongst my mad writhing I managed to climb to my feet, staggering like a drunkard without my arms free to balance me out.

Amelie stood slowly, observing me with sad eyes.

Angered, I desperately tried to tear at the reinforced cloth that formed my confinement, but it would not break.

"Why?" I shouted. "Why have you done this to me?"Another animal snarl ripped from my throat and I resumed my mad thrashing.

I was unable to handle the sense of helplessness and claustrophobia that overcame me whilst wearing one of these monstrosities. Amelie has sunk lower than I would have ever thought she was capable of in her efforts to control me and maintain my sanity. She should have known this would be what pushed me over the edge.

Clearly I was not reacting in the way she had anticipated. Or so I gathered from the expression on her face.

"It was entirely necessary, and the only means I could think of , short of silver chains, to prevent you from hurting yourself." She said, remaining calm. My anger levels rose to break point.

"_Bitch_, you think I am to be grateful you did not use silver chains?" I screamed, and spat at her.

Amelie's eyes narrowed and she came towards me in fury, eyes blazing red. Her fangs were fully extended, and to anyone else, she would have been a terrifying sight. However, I was too far gone to even register the threat. I laughed a little maniacally as she grabbed my hair and wrenched my head painfully to the side. Her fangs touched my neck and she held me there for a few seconds, proving her superiority.

I laughed again, mockingly.

"Oh yes, Amelie. I am indeed helpless to defend myself against your almighty power." I hissed. "You must be proud of yourself, able to overcome me when I am _wearing a fucking straight jacket_!" I screamed the last words at her, then surprised her by biting down on her shoulder.

She screeched in pain and anger, and attempted to rip me off. I just bit harder, causing as much damage as I could in the short amount of time I had.

I was actually surprised she hadn't killed me yet. In fact, Amelie's attempts to throw me off were becoming steadily weaker. I faltered in my attack and realised too late that she had been faking. In one fluid motion she brought a hand up and backhanded me across the room. I hit the wall with a sickening crunch and crumpled to the floor.

"How _dare_ you." Amelie said in a coldly furious voice. I just lay there, assessing my injuries. One of my legs was broken, shoulder dislocated. My skull was probably fractured, and it was bleeding profusely. Both my own and Amelie's blood dripped from my mouth.

I laughed hysterically. Better to have her think I am insane after all.

"I think you broke my leg." I wheezed. "No matter. It will heal. My mind, however..." I rambled on, breathing rapidly. My chest felt as though it would explode, and I could feel another panic attack hitting me. I tried to suppress my hyperventilation, but the edges of my vision had begun to go grey again.

Amelie drew her hand away from her shoulder. It was already healed, skin perfectly smooth again.

I felt another bubble of hysterical laughter escape my lips. It left me panting and I fell silent. Amelie crossed the room in a blur and grabbed my dislocated shoulder. I screamed in agony as she wrenched it out of its socket and popped it back into place. Then she hauled me into a sitting position and dragged me none too gently to the bed I had earlier fallen out of.

"I should kill you for what you just did." She murmured softly. I said nothing, not trusting myself to speak without giving myself away. "However, I suspect that is what you were foolishly counting on, Myrnin."

_Drat, am I that obvious?_

She sighed lightly, and continued.

"So I will let your utter stupidity pass this once. I will not grant you your own death, Myrnin."

I snapped.

"Why! Why not?" I screamed at her in desperation. I just wanted to die, if it meant never having to feel any cursed emotion again. My feelings were literally tearing me apart from the inside. "What could I have possibly done to deserve such an existence?" Other than being a damned-for-all-eternity vampire and having killed a fair few innocent people.

"The dice are not always rolled fairly, Myrnin." Amelie whispered, her expression softening somewhat.

Frustrated tears slid down my cheek as I felt another stab in the side of my neck.

This time, the dose was so strong that I didn't have time to say anything other than (rather stupidly)

"Ow."

* * *

**Ok, yeah, I KNOW it was bad, but hey, I promise that it will get better! Please R+R, otherwise I will be all depressed for my birthday. :) xxx**


	15. Emotion

**Hey, I know this is super short compared to how much I normally write, but I'm really struggling with this story at the moment. :P I would really appreciate it if you faithful readers would PM me with any ideas you have about where this could go? Thankyou! :D**

* * *

**Amelie's POV**

* * *

**'Emotion'**

I walked out of Myrnin's 'room' and into the lab, where my guards, Oliver and Theo waited for me. Gerard looked aghast when he saw the blood at my shoulder, but I waved him away wearily. I hated to admit it even to myself, but I felt like I was on the verge of a 'mental breakdown', as they say nowadays. Oliver was watching me intently as I sat down on the couch. Before I could say anything, he was there helping me to lie down. He smiled wryly at my expression; I had let facade slip, showing him my shock at his uncharacteristic gentleness.

"I am not entirely incapable of emotion after all, Amelie." He murmured, so softly that only I could possibly hear. His dark eyes locked with my grey ones for a split second, but it was a split second that communicated a lot.

I sat up swiftly, regaining my cold composure again. The room waited for me to speak. I dragged in a discreet breath to steady myself, which I am sure did not go unnoticed by Oliver. Or indeed Theo, who after all is a doctor. Or Gerard - as my bodyguard it is his job to notice things like that. So there really was no need to disguise my weakness other then to protect my self-image and reputation. I took a moment, deliberating over what to say.

Eventually, I said, "Theo, what is your evaluation of Myrnin?"

The good doctor turned to me. "I have yet to come to a conclusion or diagnosis of any sort, Founder." He said respectfully. "However he is in a volatile state at the moment. He should be watched over as much as possible and kept calm." He paused shuffling through his notes. "Myrnin is currently suffering severe panic attacks brought on, we think, by his...restraints. Unfortunately, however much I may disagree with your use of a _straight jacket_, I fear that if we remove it now, he may hurt himself again." Theo said, frowning.

Oliver snorted, muttering something about 'emos.'

I turned my attention back to Theo.

"Very well. Do you have any medication he could be prescribed?"

Theo nodded, bringing out a large packet of sedative syringes. I raised my eyebrows.

"This is the only thing that would have any effect on him. I've mixed in a large dose of antidepressant. And you would only need to administer the medication when he needs it rather then it being regular."

I nodded, taking the packet from him before thanking and dismissing him. Now I was faced with the problem of who should give Myrnin the sedative when he needed it.

The only logical solution would be Claire, as she would be here at least once a week, but what with Myrnin's feelings for her apparently being how all this started, I quickly dismissed that idea.

That left only Oliver; he was the only one other than myself who would be able to handle Myrnin on a bad day. Of course, I was too busy.

I threw a sidelong glance at Oliver and saw him roll his eyes, grind his teeth together and say,

"Fine. I'll do it."

I hid a smile behind a delicate cough and handed him the medicine.

* * *

**So, yeah, it was short and boring...just think of it as a filler. :P Don't forget to R+R! xxxxxx :D**


	16. The Not So Great Escape

**Right, here it is, Chapter Sixteen! I know It's ANOTHER short one, but hey, blame it on the writer's block! I have actually gotten over mydifficulties now, and have another four chapters just waiting to be typed up, but haven't gotten round to it yet.**

**So chins up, folks, it won't be long now before I haul us out of this pit of missing inspiration and up to the level of free flowing story writing! :D**

**As always, I hope hope hope you like it and please please please review! Danke! xxx**

* * *

**'The (Not So) Great Escape'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

* * *

I woke again, as if from a refreshing sleep. I took stock of my current situation. It was clear I had been drugged again; they must have added something to the sedative, as I was feeling quite dreamy.

I opened my eyes, blinking lazily. _At least they haven't carted me off to the asylum yet, _I thought sourly as I recognised that I was still imprisoned in my room. And still cramped into that cursed straight jacket.

Despite my best attempts, I had epicly failed to escape from it so far. Before another attack of blind panic could seize me, I focused on something else.

I used my legs to manoeuvre myself into a sitting position on the bed. The first thing I saw as I looked around was a man sitting slumped in a chair across the room. Oliver. _What in hell is __**he**__ doing here?_

"What in hell are _you _doing here?" I said loudly.

His head snapped up, and he caught sight of me sitting uncomfortably on the bed. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty wakes at last." He said wryly. I fought the urge to insult him, and deigned not to answer, instead concentrating on working one arm inconspicuously out of the jacket.

Clearly all it required was a little patience, and not just brute force. Perhaps it had been designed so the wearer may only remove it once they have calmed sufficiently. I saw annoyance flash across Oliver's face at my silence, and allowed myself a small smile. He stood and moved towards me, twirling a syringe in his fingers, watching me with a smug look on his face. I growled.

"Now, now. Play nicely, Myrnin." He chided.

"Go and play in your kitchen, Oliver. Leave the grownup issues to the adults."

He lost his smirk, eyes flashing red. I shifted my position on the bed, disguising the fact that both of my arms were now gloriously free. I itched to fasten my hands around his throat, but knew I had to wait for the opportune moment. So I just grinned maniacally at him and continued with my insults, drawing him closer.

"I never liked you, Oliver."

"Why Amelie continues to let you live, I'll never know. After all, you have outlived your usefulness." Oliver snapped, irritated.

"Whereas you were never useful." I retorted.

"At least I'm not a liability!" That stung.

"At least I'm not a... man-whore!" I sang, gleefully remembering how Claire had taught me that one.

Oliver looked momentarily bemused, and I seized my chance. I leapt up from the bed, and in one motion, smashed a fist into Oliver's ugly face, ripped the syringe form his hand, and wrapped the straight jacket around his throat. He made a surprised choking sound, then continued to choke as I tightened the fabric around his throat.

I flicked the cover off the syringe, and before he could react, plunged it into his neck. He went limp within a minute.

For extra effect, I stuffed him unceremoniously into the straight jacket before leaving.

_I hope the bastard enjoys himself as much as I did._

* * *

**So, this may be the shortest chapter I have EVER written, but the next one will be much longer, I promise you! Now please make me ridiculously happy and click the little Review button? xxxxx :)**


	17. Under Your Skin

**Right, we're back in business! I could finally be bothered to type this all up - I have major cramp in my wrist but the pain can surely be healed with the soothing ointment of lots (and lots) of reviews :) The good news is that I have gotten over all my writer's block crap, the bad news is there is no Myrnin in this chapter :'( ... Anyhooo I hope you like it, a longer chapter as promised - I know you all hated the short ones, I did too, but they were necessary to move the story along! Anyway, read on! :D xxx Thanks for all the amazing reviews! :) x**

* * *

**'Under Your Skin'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire had got back from the lab to meet nothing but stony silences from all three of the other occupants of the Glass House - although Michael looked sympathetic.

She quickly showered and changed, then went straight to bed. Exhaustion had hit her like a ten-tonne truck, and she fell straight into an uneasy sleep. Claire tossed and turned all night, her head filled with dreams of Myrnin. They alternated between steamy kisses and him drinking her blood.

She was relieved when she opened her eyes to find it was morning already. Claire climbed out of bed slowly; she was so stiff and achy from yesterday. She undressed and was brushing her hair in the mirror when she caught sight of herself and gasped loudly.

There were two livid purple wounds at her neck and on her wrist where Myrnin had bitten her. But there were also big, dark bruises all over her arms and on her left shoulder. She frowned, trying to think where they could have come from. Memories of Myrnin gripping her tightly as he kissed her flooded her mind, and she bit her lip. She looked like the result of an abusive relationship. _Maybe I __**am**__ the result of an abusive relationship._

Claire got dressed carefully, making sure to choose a long-sleeved shirt to cover all the bruises. She wore a scarf to hide the bite marks, even thought the weather was nowhere near cold enough for her to need one. She didn't want to raise any awkward questions.

After getting dressed and applying a bit of makeup, Claire headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. As she munched her cereal, she tried to decide what to do with her day. She didn't have class, there was no way she was going to Myrnin's, and everyone here hated her at the moment. She supposed she could go visit her parents, but it would definitely raise awkward questions if her mom caught sight of her bruises. They already disliked Shane, and all her dad needed was the slightest _whiff_ of trouble, and he'd be onto him like a dog with a bone. Claire finished her cereal and went into the kitchen to wash her dishes, idly wondering what Myrnin was doing. It was kind of odd, thinking of him all alone in the lab. She often wondered what he did with his spare time...

Claire shook herself, irritated. She had promised herself that she would distance herself from him as much as possible after what had happened in the lab yesterday. _Had it only been yesterday?_ It felt like weeks ago since she'd felt Myrnin's lips on hers, his hands on her body...He'd messed up all her feelings; she'd thought that she knew what she wanted, but now she wasn't so sure.

_I love Shane_, she thought fiercely. It was true. She did love him. But she was starting to think maybe she was a little in love with Myrnin too. _But that's completely ridiculous. I mean, yeah he's hot, but he's __**vampire**__ hot. And he's crazy. And dangerous. And he doesn't feel anything for me other than blood lust._

The first three were definitely true, but (according to Oliver) the fourth was open to debate. According to _Oliver_, Myrnin was convinced he was in _love_ with her. But...he couldn't be. He just _couldn't_. Claire sighed, feeling like she was hitting her head against a brick wall. It was no use. She couldn't even fathom out the workings of her own mind; how could she expect to understand Myrnin? He made a point of going out of his way to be unpredictable, seemingly just for the fun of irritating and confusing her.

Putting her clean dishes away in the cabinet, she made a decision about what to do with her day. The morning part of it, at least. She needed her caffeine fix and wanted the chance to talk to Oliver - and she had nothing better to do.

She didn't bother to leave a note explaining where she was. Let them make their own assumptions.

Claire left the house, and closed the door behind her with a purposefully loud bang. She made into to Common Grounds in record time, and caught sight of Oliver behind the counter as she pushed the door open.

He didn't look up as she approached, but he murmured,

"Back _again_, Claire?" When she drew near. From a distance, Oliver looked normal, but up close she could see he was tired.

"Are you OK?" She asked before she could stop herself. She bit her lip as Oliver looked up sharply. He looked as if he was going to snap at her for a moment, but then he simply shrugged and said,

"I have been better."

His tone of voice made it clear that there was to be no further discussion on the matter. Claire just felt she should be grateful he hadn't bitten her head off. Quite literally.

"What do you want, Claire?" Oliver said abruptly. Obviously not in a good mod, then.

"I- wanted to know if it was true. What you said." She stuttered, and Oliver's eyes narrowed. She licked her lips nervously. "About Myrnin."

"Of course." He snapped. "What could I possibly gain from lying to you about that?"

She shrugged. Oliver sighed, folding the cloth he was using over his forearm. He looked more tired than she could ever remember seeing him as he leant forwards, placing his palms on the counter.

"I suppose it could be part of some elaborate plot to overthrow Amelie and take control of the town?" Claire suggested, earning a wry smile from Oliver.

Then he looked up at her abruptly, looking as if he smelt something foul, and ripped Claire's scarf off her neck before she could even process his movement.

"Hey! She yelped, flushing in embarrassment and anger as he caught sight of the bites. She tried to grab the scarf back out of his hands, but he simply refused to let go, so she resorted to holding her shirt up around her neck and hunching her shoulders slightly in case anyone saw. "Give it back." She hissed.

"Tell me where you got those wounds."

"Give it back"

"_Tell me where you got those."_

"See if you can guess." Claire retorted.

"Myrnin." Oliver said softly. She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Who else?"

Claire held out a hand for her scarf, but as she did so, her sleeve hitched up, exposing the bite on her wrist, too. Oliver frowned, and grabbed her hand, holding it in an iron grip whilst he pulling up her sleeve, showing her other bruises. His frown deepened, and Claire bit her lip again, well aware of how bad this looked.

"He did these, too?" Oliver questioned in a low murmur. Claire just nodded mutely. "When?"

"Y-Yesterday. The bites were the day before."

Oliver seemed surprised, and Claire realised she'd made a mistake in telling him the bruises happened on a different occasion. She _so_ didn't want him to know she and Myrnin had kissed. What was it Myrnin liked to call it? Snogging?

"How did you get the bruises?" Oliver asked sharply, studying her reaction. She looked away, furiously trying to think of a feasible lie. She drew a blank.

"I fell down." She said lamely.

"The truth, Claire." Oliver said in a dangerous tone. He was still gripping her hand tightly, preventing her from walking away.

"I-It was an accident. Myrnin did it by accident." At least that was the partway truth.

From the look on Oliver's face, he still didn't believe her.

Claire got defensive. "Why do you want to know anyway? Like you care." She scoffed.

"I am not completely incapable of human emotion, Claire." Oliver said grimly. "Nor am I entirely convinced by your answer. How exactly did Myrnin give you these?"

Claire swallowed nervously. Oliver was going to be angry when he found out she had completely (if unintentionally) ignored his advice.

"Uh- we were..." She couldn't help blushing and saw his eyes narrow slightly. _Why is he even bothering to ask all these questions?_ She wondered suddenly, growing suspicious. "Look, it doesn't matter how it happened, OK?" She snapped, trying to wrench her hand out of his grasp. He held it firm, there wasn't even any change in his grip. If she pulled any more, her wrist would break. "Let go! What do you want me to say? That it happened when -when I was making out with Myrnin? Because OK, yeah, it did!" Claire shouted at him, venting her anger and frustration. Then she practically collapsed at the end, dry sobbing a little hysterically. After a few minutes, she realised that the whole shop had gone suspiciously quiet.

_Crap. What did I do?_

She couldn't believe she'd just said that to _Oliver._ Claire raised her head warily. Oliver was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, regarding her with an odd expression on his face.

In the awkward silence that followed, someone laughed really loudly and a little nervously, and conversations all around the room hesitantly started up again.

"You're gonna kill me now, right?"

Oliver looked surprised and a little amused. "Why would I do that?"

"Well...because I ignored your advice and then shouted in your face." She said in a small voice.

"True." Oliver murmured, then looked at her, eyes sparkling with amusement at her real fear. "Are you trying to convince me?"

Claire shook her head vigorously and Oliver actually laughed before turning serious again.

"But Claire, whilst I cannot stop you should you choose to pursue Myrnin's...affections, I do strongly advise that you do _not_."

Claire nodded, her mouth dry. Oliver gestured to her arm, and the deep purple bruises that were still showing.

"You'll get a lot worse than that, and that's _if _he manages to remain in control."

Claire didn't need Oliver to put emphasis on the _if _to know that he clearly didn't think it was likely that Myrnin would stay in control of himself for long.

* * *

**And there we are! Nearly two thousand glorious words of absolute rubbish! I hope you liked it, and please please please please please please please please please please please please please review! :) xxxxx**


	18. Keep Calm And Carry On

**Chap #18, how about that! :) So frustrating, I have a couple of good chapters lined up, but have to get through all these BORING ones first! Argh... :P Anyway, I at least hope that YOU guys like it...maybe I should stop putting myself down so much? :D THANKYOU for all the great reviews I've gotten, even the critical ones - I can't improve unless I know what I'm doing wrong! I forgot to say last chapter - we finally reached ONE HUNDRED reviews! Whooo...next goal 250? Haha :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**'Keep Calm And Carry On'**

* * *

About twenty minutes later Claire walked out of Common Grounds, feeling a little odd. She'd been talking with Oliver for the first ten of those minutes, then the conversation had run dry and he'd begun to get irritated, so she bought a coffee and drank it as quickly as she could without seeming too rude.

Oliver hadn't really helped enlighten her as to her feelings for Myrnin. He seemed to think the whole thing was ridiculous, but he did stick to his word that Myrnin was apparently 'in love' with her. Although when Claire pressed for details, he had revealed that Myrnin himself hadn't actually said that, Oliver had just 'deduced' it. Claire felt unexpectedly disappointed, though she wouldn't admit it.

She walked down the road in contemplative silence, and eventually gave up trying to sort out the mess of emotions and thoughts that were rolling around in her head. She decided just to ignore Myrnin as best as possible and hope that he would just go away. Unlikely.

Claire got home at about noon. She hadn't realised just how slowly she had been walking.

She fished in her pocket for her keys and found them tangled in a loosed thread. The lock opened with a metallic click and she pushed the door open after plastering a bright smile on her face. Claire thumped down the hall as noisily as possible.

Shane was sprawled on the couch, killing things on his game. He didn't acknowledge her when she greeted him, and she felt her heart sinking as her smile faltered.

Claire went upstairs silently and spent the remainder of the day locked in her room, crying and listening to depressing music. She didn't bother going down for dinner, knowing that she wouldn't be able to face being ignored.

It was still fairly early when she decided to go to bed for lack of anything else to do. She took a quick shower and pulled on her pyjamas, climbing into bed and curling into a ball under the duvet.

After a long hour, Claire finally drifted into sleep.

In the morning, Claire woke feeling empty. She hadn't realised just how much having the whole Glass house pissed at her would affect her until she realised she didn't actually have any other friends. She bit her lip. _Except Myrnin._

Claire sighed and rolled out of bed. She twisted her hair up in a loose braid, and made her way downstairs. She knew she was just going through the motions, not really taking any of it in.

Eve passed her on the stairs and Claire felt the temperature drop a few degrees as she went past, the house reacting to Eve's mood.

"Thanks." Claire muttered. "You too?" She asked the house, feeling slightly stupid. The house instantly turned warm and comforting, and Claire sighed in actual relief. At least some..._thing _wasn't angry or upset with her.

She ate her cereal in depressed contemplation and washed up mindlessly. Then she went back upstairs and dressed slowly, putting off the time when she would have to decide what to do with her day.

Apparently that decision was already made for her, as she felt the tug of a portal opening upstairs and a minute later Amelie entered her room. She seemed anxious, and looked around the room quickly before turning to Claire.

"Have you seen Myrnin?" She asked in an urgent voice.

"Uh...No?" Claire stammered, still getting used to the fact that Amelie was suddenly in her room. "Why, what happened?"

Amelie turned and spoke sharply with one of her guards, who nodded curtly and headed back down the hall.

"That is what I am trying to find out." Amelie said, in reply to Claire's question. Claire got the distinct feeling that Amelie was withholding information from her. She supposed she should be used to it, by now.

"Well, is he OK? Where is he?" Claire asked worriedly, absentmindedly nibbling her lip again.

"I don't know." Amelie said, sounding frustrated and irritated. Not a good combination. She stood up. "Call me immediately if you see him, Claire."

Claire just nodded as Amelie left the room.

What was _that_ about?

Claire had thought that Myrnin was allowed to leave the lab, juts not _Morganville_. Clearly Amelie was keeping a tighter leash on him then Claire had realised. Or she was trying to, anyway.

She pulled on some shoes and headed for the door, intending to walk to Myrnin's lab and see if he was there. Knowing him, he'd probably be hiding in a corner somewhere, giggling to himself while everyone went berserk looking for him. But Claire stopped at the top of the stairs, and changed course for Amelie's secret room instead. Once inside she climbed the stairs and immediately opened a portal to Myrnin's lab.

Sure enough, he was sitting quite calmly in his favourite chair, spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He glanced at her over the top of the book was he was reading upside down as she steeped into the lab. She tilted her head to the side curiously and had to laugh when she saw what he was reading.

_Bram Stoker's __**Dracula.**_ Typical Myrnin, really.

"Hey, Myrnin." She said cheerfully. She felt a lot happier since she had steeped into the lab and caught sight of Myrnin.

"Hello, Claire." Came his murmured reply. He appeared to be engrossed in the book, even though he was holding it upside-down. She rolled her eyes and plonked herself down on the couch opposite him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Everyone's looking for you."

He looked up in surprise, brushing dark curls out of his eyes.

"Everyone?"

"Well, Amelie. She thinks you've committed suicide or something, with the way she was acting." Claire joked. Myrnin's expression twisted and he slammed the book closed with a loud snap, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook himself suddenly and moaned quietly, clamping his arms around his chest.

Claire stood up in alarm.

Myrnin slid to the floor, still clutching his chest, and shuddered violently. Claire rushed over and knelt beside him, making calming noises. She was no expert, and she didn't even know if vampire could have them, but it looked like he was having a panic attack. He was hyperventilating and whimpering, whispering,

"No, no. Please make it stop. Make it _stop_!" He begged, his eyes rolling back into his skull. Then he surprised Claire by saying her name amidst his ramblings. "Claire. Claire, help me! Please. Please..." He was now gazing in terror at some imagined threat. His voice broke on the last word and he whimpered again, a tear leaking from his eye and running into his hairline. Claire stroked the drop away from his face, and brushed his hair off his forehead. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she almost cried herself. She couldn't stand to see him so scared, even if there was no danger. She made whispered hushing noises and he seemed to calm down a little.

His breathing evened out and he pressed his face into her palm, still whimpering and begging quietly. Her heart broke for him, lying on the floor like a child, and she wrapped her amrs around his upper body, holding him still. She whispered calming words in his ear and rocked him gently, letting her instincts tell her what to do. Slowly the convulsions stopped, and Myrnin lapsed into silence, though she could still hear his frantic, deep breaths, and feel the tension in his muscles. She eased him into an upright position, and without thinking about what she was doing, she ran her hands along his shoulders, rubbing the tight muscles to loosen them. She slid her hands over his shoulders and onto his chest, massaging across it. It felt smooth and hard underneath his thin shirt.

Claire moved her hands back up to Myrnin's neck and massaged circles there with her thumbs. She felt him relax slightly, and his breathing returned to its normal rate.

His legs had been twisted round on the floor and they stretched out as he leant back, relaxing against her. Claire sat completely still, and waited.

She felt him stiffen suddenly, and saw him sniff the air before turning round, dark eyes wide in his pretty face.

"Claire?"

She smiled a little sheepishly.

"Uh...You were having a panic attack or something. I was trying to help." Claire looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry." She pulled away and slid backwards, giving Myrnin some space.

He twisted round and crossed his ankles before leaning back on his fists, sighing.

"I-I didn't mean for you to have to see that." He said quietly. "I have quite a strong...dislike of straight jackets." His mouth twisted up into what couldn't really be called a smile.

Claire looked around, confused, at the obvious lack of any such thing in the room.

"Amelie...sedated me and I - woke up strapped into one." Myrnin said, not meeting her eyes. He was trying to act nonchalant, but she could see it was affecting him.

"Why would she do that?" Claire whispered, appalled.

Myrnin looked at her steadily. "Because she thinks I am suicidal."

Claire know whether to laugh or take him seriously. He watched her, gauging her reaction.

"Are you?" She asked finally. It was supposed to be a joke, so she gasped when Myrnin just shrugged.

"Why, Myrnin?"

"That's for me and my psychiatrist to know, and you to never find out." Myrnin said, attempting a mischievous grin. It didn't work, and he fell silent again. Claire looked at him, and felt another emotion surface other than the pity she was already feeling. She tried to ignore it.

"Well, um, if you ever, y'know, wanted anyone to talk to..." She mumbled, unsure what she should say. She expected Myrnin to laugh but he fixed her with a steady gaze.

"Thankyou for the offer, Claire." He said, straight-faced.

She shrugged awkwardly.

"Why was Amelie looking for you if you're right here?" Claire asked after a minute or two.

"Because I wasn't here earlier."

"Oh." Said Claire, then remembered something. "I was supposed to call her as soon as I saw you."

"But you haven't."

"No."

"Why not?" Myrnin asked curiously, gazing at her with fathomless dark eyes.

She shrugged again. _Awkward._

"Well you did just have a massive panic attack." She said after a while. Myrnin blinked slowly, then stood up suddenly, picking his book up from the floor.

"I wasn't really reading this." He told her.

Claire didn't say anything. She just frowned, and stood up too.

"I was waiting for you." Myrnin continued. "I hoped you might come to look for me."

_Okay, that's creepy._

"Oh." That was all she could think of.

"No-one else would bother. But you...are the first friend I have had in a long time." Myrnin said sadly. His voice changed when he said 'friend'. He hesitated, as if he were unsure whether or not she would want him to call her that.

"I'm sure you must have other friends, Myrnin." Claire said awkwardly, trying to change the subject to anything other than herself. She wasn't sure she liked this Myrnin. What was it Bishop had said? That Myrnin uses the truth like a club. She was beginning to understand what he meant. At times - like this - Myrnin could be too blunt, too truthful, although normally she would appreciate his honesty.

Myrnin didn't reply, he just watched her from under his lashes. Claire felt tension start to build around them again. When had he gotten so _close_?

_No, I won't let it happen again._ She thought fiercely. She looked around for an escape. Her eyes fell on the book in Myrnin's hand.

"So um, do you like Dracula?"

Myrnin looked a bit thrown. "What?" He said distractedly, looking at her lips.

"The book!" Claire cried, gesturing wildly at the small rectangle. Myrnin glanced down at it, then back up again.

"Yes, I find it rather amusing..." He replied, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Claire fidgeted under his gaze, looking down at her feet. When she looked up to find him a few inches away from her face, she didn't even flinch.

_You need some new tricks, Myrnin._

She tried to drop her gaze again, but then his fingers were under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Claire's breath caught in the back of her throat, and her heart rate picked up a little. She saw his lips curve up slightly as he no doubt heard her reaction to his touch and proximity.

Claire physically shook her head and stepped to the side.

_I refuse to let myself get into a 'situation' here._

She walked a few paces away,, trying to control her breathing.

"I should phone Amelie and let her know where you are. Unless you want to do it?"

"Yes, yes, I shall do it." Myrnin murmured. She saw his hand clench into a fist then slowly uncurl again, and decided it was time to go.

"Right. So I guess I should leave, then. Unless there was something you wanted me for?"

Myrnin paused, and Claire began to regret asking such an open-ended question, but he merely shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips.

On impulse, Claire wrapped him in a brief hug as she passed. It probably shocked her as much as it shocked him; at first Myrnin tensed, but after a second he relaxed and squeezed her back. Claire stepped away from him feeling a little giddy, and left quickly, feeling his eyes on the back of her head as she went.

* * *

**Okay, me hope you likey! Please review to let me know what you thought, I am but a humble writer grovelling at the feet of my readers! Thankyooooooo! :) xxx Oh and my space bar is kinda broken -I have to tap it twice for every one space - so let me know if I've missed out any space anywhere! Hehe xx**


	19. The Beast

**Okay, Chapter Nineteen! Sorry it's so late, but I've been REALLY busy having a life! Haha...So here's your 'Only In Morganville' fix, me hope you likey xxxxxxx XD**

**Thanks as usual for all the great support I've been getting, your reviews are all that keeps this writer going!**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

* * *

**'The Beast'**

* * *

"So I guess I should leave then. Unless there was something you wanted me for?"

_Oh, if only you knew, Claire. There are many things I want you for._

But I shook my head before she could take back her words as she clearly wanted to. She headed for the portal, giving me a brief hug on her way past. I stiffened in shock for a moment, before gently squeezing her back, careful not to break bones. I couldn't help but breathe in her heady scent, and let go of her quickly before I couldn't.

I watched her go. Trying and failing to keep my eyes off her behind. Claire woke up long-forgotten feelings inside me, feelings of lust that I didn't quite know what to do with. Around her I felt like a teenage boy again. I didn't know whether to be disturbed or overjoyed at having rediscovered some small part of my humanity.

For once I didn't stop my mind from wandering, and let myself drift away on fantasies as I watched Claire disappear.

* * *

I kept to my word and phoned Amelie five-and-twenty minutes later, once I had calmed myself down.

"Myrnin." Came her cool voice out of the speaker. "Where are you?"

I unclenched my jaw slowly, fighting to keep my tone normal.

"No need to fret, Amelie. I am safely back in my dungeon."

There was a pause, and I heard Amelie say something to someone in a low voice. No doubt she was sending one of her creatures here to see if I was telling the truth.

"I am sorry, Myrnin." Amelie said in a soft voice. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second. I was torn between wanting to rip her throat out and accepting her apology - coming from Amelie that was a serious thing. I settled for accepting her apology and ripping the throat out of whichever unfortunate minion she had sent to check up on me. The monster inside of me growled in approval.

"Yes, well, it's over now, I suppose." I said slowly, making sure she understood that it was not because she had chosen to let out. I felt anger boil inside me again, and I saved it, coiling it inside me. That minion was in for an increasingly painful death the longer I spent thinking about what Amelie had done to me. I refused to accept that it may have been for my own good. She knows well enough the trauma I have previously been through, and has betrayed my trust and respect. It will take a long time for her to earn those back.

"What have you done with Oliver?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light. I grinned to myself as I remembered how I'd left him.

Amelie sighed, probably out of relief that I was not shouting at her. "He has vowed never to help you in any way again, even for my sake."

I raised my eyebrows, then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Really?" I said, dragging the word out suggestively. Not that it was any of my business, but I couldn't help but notice Oliver's odd attachment to Amelie.

"Yes, Myrnin. Really." Amelie said. She sounded irritated. "Is Claire still coming tomorrow?"

My dead heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly found my throat inexplicably dry, though I fed just hours ago. Since I drank from Claire, the hunger has become more and more dominating, to the point where I find it hard not to kill her every time I look at her. I'll admit that it scares me. I don't know what I'd do if...No, I can't think about that.

In less than ten seconds I found a blood bag and drank the contents, quenching my insatiable thirst temporarily.

"Yes. She should be." Replied to Amelie finally, quite proud of how normal my voice sounded.

"Good." Amelie paused, and I knew what was coming before she said it. "Don't do anything rash, Myrnin. Just teach her what she needs to learn. That does not involve any...biology lessons. Do you understand?" I didn't mistake the command in her voice, and I'm sure she heard me grinding my teeth.

I nodded slowly, then said, "Yes."

"Goodbye, Myrnin."

"Goodbye, Amelie."

The phone line went dead, and I put my cellular phone back in my tiny vest pocket. Apparently in England they call them 'mobile phones'. I think I prefer that name. After all, that's what they are. Phones which are mobile.

* * *

The door opened and in walked a young vamp with fairly long, dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders.

I kept a relaxed stance as he entered, smiling to show I posed no threat. (Although I imagine it may have come across as predatory and a little insane) He returned it tentatively as he approached.

"Hello, sir." He said in a lilting voice. "Amelie-" He cut off with a gurgling sound as I punched through his rib cage.

Bones and cartilage cracked as I mercilessly pushed my hand in deeper. Finally my fist closed around his heart, and I ripped it from his body in one swift motion. Torn arteries dangled from it limply, dripping thick, viscous blood onto my floor. The vampire's eyes widened in shock and in his last few moments of life he was able to watch as I slowly squeezed it to a pulp in my hand and ate it. Then I grabbed his head and _twisted_. A loud crack reverberated from the walls as his neck snapped and he snagged. I tore through his neck savagely, sinking my sharpened fangs into his flesh with reverence for the thick blood that filled my mouth. Not quite as pleasing as a warm human's blood, but it is still blood.

Licking my lips slowly, I sat back on my haunches, feeling pleasantly full. I sucked the blood off my fingers one at a time, relishing the taste. Then I systematically disposed of the remains and scrubbed my floor clean before taking a shower.

The beast inside me was satisfied for the moment, temporarily sated by my savage feeding. I felt slightly nauseous now as the hot water hit my back, soothing my tense, tightly coiled muscles.

Maybe that vampire had had family. Unlikely though. Maybe a girlfriend? Images of Claire's body lying drained on the floor tortured me for a moment, too vivid in my mind. I cringed and felt a twinge of regret for my actions, before reminding myself harshly that this is what I am. This animal. This predator.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, padding across the lab to my room.

The small bed by the wall was freshly made, with deep red silken covers and a fat duvet. I surveyed it critically. It was hardly big enough for two people...What was I thinking? As if Claire would ever...ever want that. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those inappropriate thoughts before they threatened to consume me. I hadn't had any such thoughts for a very long time. Usually, my only cause to seduce a woman would be to lure her away with me before I killed her.

But no, the only time I was_ trying_ to seduce a woman, and I failed time and time again, allowing my desires to turn me into an inexperience fool. Of course, it didn't help that Claire was well informed of my nature and...abilities to cloud her mind. The one time she realised her feelings for me, she put it down to my influencing her thoughts to make her feel that way. And whilst that is not beyond my abilities, I would not do that to her. I want this to be real. I _need_ this to be real.

I dried myself and dressed quickly, a pair of my favourite flip-flops at the bottom of loose trousers made of a thin black cotton. They were tight at the ankles and hips, but billowed out around my legs. I pulled on a big, white button-down shirt, and put on a red vest over the top, both of which I left undone for mere convenience. I studied myself in the mirror for a moment, and smiled as I realised I looked a little like a character out of _Arabian Nights_. All I needed was a turban. I had nothing better to do so I dug around fora while, eventually finding a fez, which I decided to wear. After all, why not? Life's too short for...most people. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do with the rest of my immortal life. And...O God, what will happen when Claire_ dies_? After all, humans have an average life span of but a handful of decades.

I moved aimlessly around the room, searching for a distraction from that morbid thought.

Eventually my eyes fell on my discarded copy of _Dracula._

I picked it up and settled into my favourite armchair, opening it to the page I was last on.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the whole Myrnin-eating-that-dude's-heart thing was a little gross, but her, feel free to tell me you did/didn't like it _when you review_! :P Love you xxxx**


	20. By My Troths

**Ok, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update! I was waiting for a package to arrive, which now means I have wi-fi! So instead of writing it all on my iPod, then having to type it all up AGAIN onto the computer, I can just email it to myself! So even though you had a long wait, it means that I can update super fast! :D**

**Unfortunately, I am also likely to make a lot more mistakes, because I'm not checking it all over again when I'm writing up. I always read through before I publish, but even the best of us miss things! :) So please point out to me NICELY if you spot anything! Thanks!**

**Anyway, chapter 20. I thought I'd throw a short Shane's POV into the mix. Not very interesting or action- packed, but at least it gives you an insight into what's happening... and there may be more of his POV coming up! Is there anyone who you would like me to write a chapter in the point of view of? Let me know! :) OK, I should probably let you read this now - most of you probably don't even read my ramblings, do you? *sniffle***

**ANYWAY, read on!**

**- oh, and my MEGA EXPENSIVE camera broke this morning, I'm gutted :( -**

* * *

**'By My Throths'**

* * *

**SHANE'S POV**

* * *

Shane flopped down on the couch with a manly grunt, and picked up his controller. It was a few minutes before he became aware of Michael standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Shane paused the game.

"Hey, man." He said cautiously, standing.

Michael gave him a tight smile, but his eyes were distant. Shane frowned, and coughed.

"Uh...What's up?" He asked awkwardly.

Michael sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing, I just... You don't think there's anything going on between...y'know, Claire and Myrnin?"

Shane tensed, his jaw reflexively clenching at the mention of Myrnin.

"Claire said there wasn't." He said after a while. "And...I believe her."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Shane sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"Ok." Michael said after a minute. "I'm sorry, man. I know things have been tough between you two recently. You'll work it out."

He gave Shane a manly clap on the back, Shane grunted back, and they both returned to their lives, their emotional conversation over.

* * *

**Amelie's POV**

* * *

I put my pen down just as there sounds a knock at the door. I know who it is immediately. Oliver. Of course, he has an appointment, but that is hardly the reason I know it is him.

Whereas most have the sense to knock quietly and softly and politely, Oliver knocks on my door with a confident, harsh rapping sound. I sigh very quietly, and smooth down my already creaseless trousers.

"Enter."

The door swings open soundlessly, and for a moment all I see of Oliver is his silhouette framed in the light coming from outside. Then I blink, and he snaps into focus, lounging against my doorframe looking bored.

I clear my throat, and he snaps to attention, somehow managing to maintain his nonchalance even while carrying out my orders.

"Amelie." A small smile graces his face before sliding off again. I see his gaze rake down my body, and instinctively want to hide myself from his roving eyes. However, as this is purely a matter of human dignity, I force myself to sit straight, shoulders back, chin up.

"Hello, Oliver. Please take a seat." I gesture to the chintz armchair in front of my desk, and with a snort, Oliver strolls over to it and sits, draping himself over the chair.

I feel a territorial growl trying to rip its way out of my throat, and clench my jaw, feeling my eyes flash red in response to his rudeness. Oliver notices, and sits a little straighter. Looking a bit less like he is at home enjoying the TV and more like he is sitting in front of his superior, as he should.

"Let's get straight to the point. Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Oliver shifts a little, looking slightly uncomfortable. I raise one slender eyebrow at his fidgets.

He clears his throat, and I understand. He is clearly uncomfortable with the topic of our conversation. Which is understandable. I sit patiently and wait for him to begin.

"I spoke with Claire this morning."

"This morning?"

Oliver nods, looking thoughtful. "Yes, she came to see me."

I manage to hide my surprise at this. "What did she want?"

"To ask whether...what I told her about Myrnin was true." Oliver replies with only a slight hesitation.

"Which was?"

He sighs. "I told her that he loves her." Oliver says calmly. I on the other hand, am furious. I expressly forbade Oliver from informing Claire of Myrnin's feelings towards her! Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to disperse the anger boiling inside of me.

"Very well. She knows. Pray continue."

Oliver visibly untenses. "Actually, she doesn't know. I have told her only that I think he is in love with her. I doubted she would believe me, much less bring up the subject with him."

I start to relax, then my eyes narrow. "You _doubted_?" Past tense.

"Yes. It appears that Claire may have taken me more seriously than I intended."

I take a sip from the cup of blood in front of me, forcing the thick liquid down my throat.

"I smelt blood on her when she came into my shop this morning, and discovered the bite marks on her neck and wrists." Oliver continues, and I say nothing. I already know this.

"However, I also found several deep bruises on her arms. I assumed they had been put there when Myrnin fed from her, but then when I questioned her she let slip that they had happened on another occasion." He pauses, obviously waiting for the information to sink in. What does he expect? A pat on the back?

I nod curtly.

"Did you find out how she got them?"

Oliver grimaces. "Unfortunately. At first she was adamant that she had just fallen over," He leans forward slightly to readjust the cushion he is sitting on before continuing. "But I managed to break her down and she confessed to it having happened during an...intimate...moment with Myrnin." He sits back, wearing a curious expression, to gauge my reaction to his news.

My organised mind struggles to make sense of his words for a moment. I pinch the bridge of my nose, wincing at the sudden onslaught of a headache. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. An intimate relationship between Myrnin and Claire could be devastating for the entire town. Not only is it wrong on a moral level (which no doubt makes Myrnin want it even more), but if Myrnin loses control for even a moment with her, he can and will kill her. And then her friends will kill him, there is no question about that. I also have severe doubts about whether Myrnin could handle the loss, mentally, if he were to kill young Claire.

I look at Oliver sharply.

"You're sure about this?"

He shrugs, a very human gesture I am not given much to. But then, Oliver spends most of his time pretending to be human.

"I am sure." He replies steadily, looking me in the eye. Then he smiles suddenly, a rare twisting of his lips into a lopsided curve. "I have rarely seen someone so horrified at having told the truth. She asked me if I was going to kill her."

I raise my eyebrow, half amused. But the situation is serious.

"Does she plan on...continuing with Myrnin?" I ask wearily.

Oliver thinks for a moment, and I begin to straighten the stationary on my desk impatiently.

"I am not sure. She was asking me a lot of questions. It seems to me that she is trying to work out how she feels about him. She's confused." He says finally.

"Very well. Is there anything else?" I ask. Oliver shakes his head.

"Then you may go." I dismiss him and pick up my pen, holding it poised over the paper. Oliver doesn't move. I raise my head to look at him. He is leaning forwards on the desk, hands steepled, regarding me with sad expression. I sigh.

"Leave, Oliver."

He smiles slowly.

"What if I were to refuse?" He breathes.

I put my pen down and look him in the eye.

"Then I would call my guards in and have them remove you forcibly."

Oliver frowns slightly, but stands and leaves the room without another look. I feel a slight twinge as the door swings shut, but I force it to the back of my mind and pick up my pen again.

* * *

**Ooooh, so Oliver is working for Amelie? Sehr interessante! R+R, bitte! Make it worth the £60 the wi-fi connection cost me! Haha xxx :)**

**p.s. Sorry I went on for so long up there, but it's been sooooo long since I updated, so you get a lot of me talking nonsense for the next few chapters probably! :)**

**p.p.s I wrote Amelie's POV in present tense by mistake, then thought 'what the hell!'. So I left it in. It's weird, because I NEVER write in present tense, then I suddenly did it by accident! Ah, well. I shall shut up now. XD**


	21. New Heights Are Short Lived

**Hello again! Well, I must say that I was extremely disappointed with the amount of reviews I received last chapter. Granted, it wasn't particularly interesting, but still - shame on you! There, rant over, please continue reading, and feel obliged to review afterwards! Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed or added this story to their alerts so far - I love you all! xxx Hope you like this chapter, thank the WIFI for the quick updates! Hahaaa :D**

* * *

**'New Heights Are Short Lived'**

* * *

**'Claire's POV'**

* * *

Claire was running late. She was supposed to have been in the lab five minutes ago, but she hadn't even left the house yet. The problem was that she _really_ didn't want to go. She didn't want to have to see Myrnin and she didn't want to have to deal with the feelings that rose to the surface every time she looked at him.

Her cellphone rang suddenly, making her jump, and she fumbled with it as she got it out of her pocket, almost dropping it.

"Hello?"

"Claire? Where are you?"

Myrnin. Claire knew she was in trouble when even the sound of his voice was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She swallowed.

"I-I'm at home. Sorry, I'm just leaving, but it will take me twenty minutes to walk to the lab."

There was pause on the other side of the line, and Claire heard a microwave ping, followed by some very ostentatious slurping noises. Gross.

"Ew." She murmured faintly as she heard Myrnin smacking his lips. Did he have to be so obvious about it?

"Don't be silly, Claire. I'll open a portal to your bedroom." Myrnin said, continuing their conversation as if nothing had happened.

Claire found it a bit disturbing that Myrnin could open a portal straight into her bedroom, but pushed that thought aside.

"Ok."

"Good. I'll do it now. See you in a minute, Claire." Myrnin hung up before she could reply.

Claire sighed heavily. She didn't like how much she was looking forward to the day ahead, but she couldn't help it. She loved spending time with Myrnin. In fact, she could truthfully say that there was pretty much nothing else she would rather be doing then spending her days tinkering in the lab. With Myrnin. She sighed again, not liking the direction her thoughts were taking again. Isn't there an off button or something for intrusive thoughts?

A portal flickered into being on her bedroom wall, and she jumped up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

Myrnin was at a table, bending over a microscope with his back to her. He was wearing an outfit that would have looked slightly comical even if he didn't have a fez on as well. Great big billowy pantaloons, customary flip-flops, and a blood red vest over a white shirt.

She walked over to where he was standing, and peered over his shoulder at the microscope slide. It was smeared with what looked like blood.

"What is that?"

Myrnin didn't raise his head from the eyepiece, but fiddled around with the dial a little, magnifying the slide.

"You're blocking my light." He murmured. Claire stepped to the side, and went to sit opposite him across the table, sitting on a chair that was high enough for her legs to not reach the ground. They dangled in the air, swinging back and forth like a kid on a swing.

She tried again. "Myrnin. What's on the slide?"

"Hmm?" Myrnin glanced up at her, dark eyes making her stomach flutter, and something inside her go 'oohh'. Shutup, she told it sternly. "Oh. Nothing, nothing." He waved his hands airily, but she noticed he slipped the slide in his pocket. She frowned.

"Was it blood? Whose blood was it?" She pressed, irritated for some reason that Myrnin wouldn't tell her.

"It doesn't matter." He said, his tone taking on edges, but his face remaining soft.

He smiled at her faintly.

"Ok." Claire said slowly. "So what are we doing today?"

Myrnin looked surprised for a second, and then laughed. "I don't know. I forgot that we were starting something new today...what with everything that's been going on. You finished the books I asked you to read?" It wasn't really a question; since when had Claire ever failed to do something he had asked her to do?

She nodded.

Myrnin looked a little stumped for a minute, then gestured to the lab around them.

"Well, I suppose that you could just pick something to read from here. Anything I have will help you in the end."

Claire looked pointedly at his battered copy of Dracula lying on the side. He grinned, and Claire was slightly stunned by how pretty he was. She couldn't help staring at his lips, and she knew he'd noticed when he went completely still and quiet.

"Um..." Claire couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say. Her mind was completely scrambled. Her heart fluttered a little, responding to a sudden rush of desire coursing through her veins. She dragged her gaze up slowly to his eyes, to see those feelings reciprocated there.

Shit. Claire knew there was something she was supposed to remember here, but her mind was as full of Myrnin as her vision was. And Myrnin was all she could see.

She slipped out of her chair and took an unconscious step forwards before she was aware of what she was even doing. She looked down at her feet in surprise, then back up at Myrnin. For once, he hadn't moved, and was still standing on the other side of the table, pale hands gripping the edge tightly, belying his calm expression. Claire habitually bit her lip. This was dangerous, she knew. He could easily kill her by accident...or on purpose. But she didn't know how much longer she could stand this tension between the two of them. Something had to give. Soon.

"Myrnin..." She meant it to come out strong, but the word left her mouth in a breathy whisper. Claire closed her mouth again, realising that sounding like that wouldn't do much to convince Myrnin she didn't want him.

Her eyes unwillingly trailed down to where his perfect, pale chest was exposed by his open shirt, and her breath hitched in her throat as another shockwave of lust washed over her. She bit down harder on her lip, trying to salvage her new found resolve, but it had disappeared, leaving her standing there with nothing to stop her apart from a table and a few meters of air.

Myrnin must have seen something change in her face, because his eyebrows rose a fraction and he smirked a little, managing to make himself look even more desirable in the process.

Claire felt her heart rate speed up again and closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to walk all the way over there. She didn't think she would make it before her knees gave out. She leant on the table for support, feeling weak under the sheer pressure of the desire she was feeling. She heard Myrnin chuckle, and in the next instant she was circled by strong, cold arms.

Claire sighed softly and rested her head on Myrnin's shoulder, breathing him in.

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, crushing her against his body. A few days ago, Claire would have panicked, but now it just felt...right.

She lifted her head and looked into dark eyes that were already turned in her direction. If Myrnin hadn't already been holding her up, she probably would have swooned at the expression on his face. It was so full of passion, and he was directing it at _her._

Claire wondered if the same expression was on her face. She thought it probably was.

Without thinking, she reached up and stroked the side of his face with the backs of her fingers. Myrnin's skin was cold and smooth underneath her fingers.

He closed his eyes when she reached his lips, and she could tell he was struggling with his bloodlust. When he opened them again a moment later, there was only a dull red glow in them, that quickly faded.

Claire smiled, tracing a soft pattern across his lips. She was caught again in his gaze, unable to look away. He took her breath away and held it just out of reach until she was putty in his hands.

She let her hand drop, sliding down his chest and coming to rest on his arm.

Myrnin watched her carefully as he tilted her chin up, and she saw a range of emotions flit across his face too quickly for her to comprehend. Then he lowered his head as if to kiss her, but stopped just short of her lips. She saw the question in his eyes, and answered it by pulling his head to her and kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

In the back of her head, she knew it was wrong, but for the moment she just didn't care.

Myrnin's arms tightened around her even more as he kissed her back, crushing her even closer to him. She could feel his body, his mouth on hers, his chest under her hands, his cool breath coming in short bursts. Her own breathing became shorter and shorter as the kiss escalated.

His hands were in her hair, cupping her face, stroking down her arms, and...oh... She let out a little gasp as Myrnin's hand trailed slowly and purposefully over the curve of her breast and continued down, sending electric spikes of pleasure through her.

She wanted to be closer. Wrapping her arms round his neck, she tried to hoist herself up. Myrnin chuckled when he realised what she was trying to do, but he obliged without even breaking the kiss, lifting her with ease and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Claire's hands tangled in his hair, and she heard him trying and failing to conceal a moan when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He gripped her harder, one hand underneath her buttocks, and one behind her head, caressing her neck.

Claire's hands explored his chest of their own accord, stopping when they met the feeble resistance of the one button that Myrnin had hastily done up.

"Off." She murmured into his mouth, tugging at it insistently. He lost no time in helping her to discard the offending garment, literally ripping it as he pulled it off. Their lips stayed locked the entire time, their kiss just increasing in intensity the longer it continued. Claire's hands, now free to roam the planes of Myrnin's chest, did just that, carefully tracing the curves of every muscle.

Myrnin resumed his attempts to pull their bodies closer together than was physically possible.

Neither of them heard the door open - not even Myrnin with his enhanced hearing.

* * *

**XD Smiley face! That's all I have to say! (apart from, of course, please please please pretty please review!) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Got some (hopefully) interesting stuff coming up in the next few chapters, so don't forget to add this story to your alerts if you haven't already - unless you WANT to miss the awesomeness! :P xxx**


	22. Uninvited

**hello! I know, it's been ages again, and I made a big thing about having wi-fi and being able to update quicker - but hello, GCSEs? Grr. Anyway, I may have accidentally lied to you. Remember when I said some interesting stuff was coming up? Well, don't panic, it still is, but not for another few chapters because I edited loads of stuff... soooo you get a lot of Myrnin's POV to make up for it! Yay! Love yoooouuuu xxxxxx :D**

* * *

**'Uninvited'**

**

* * *

**

**Amelie's POV (yeah I know, not Shane, or even Oliver, just boring old Amelie, haha)**

**

* * *

**

Something told me to stop as I walked into the lab, but I foolishly ignored it. I came to a halt with a small gasp of shock as my organised mind tried reject the scene before me.

They were standing in the middle of the room, wrapped up in each other so thoroughly that even Myrnin didn't notice my entrance. O, how I wish I had knocked now!

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

Myrnin's shirt and vest lay discarded on the floor, leaving him half naked. Claire was - thank God - still fully clothed, but had her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands were one tangled in his hair and one caressing his chest.

As I watched I heard a sound come from the back of his throat, too low for Claire to hear, but unfortunately _not_ too low for _me_ to hear. It was a cross between a growl and a pleasure-induced moan.

Both of their eyes were closed and they were blindly exploring eachother's bodies - Myrnin's hands roaming further than I would care to have seen.

His hand grazed Claire's breast and she let out a small whimper, pulling away for air. She opened her eyes a fraction, caught sight of me over Myrnin's bare shoulder, and froze.

Myrnin stopped immediately, obviously worried he may have hurt her. He whispered something in her ear, and she shook her head quickly, biting her lip and nodding at me over his shoulder. She looked horrified.

Myrnin glanced round, looked back at Claire, then did a double take and looked back at me again, matching Claire's expression this time.

He let Claire slide down him, (which she did awkwardly) but kept a hold of her as he turned to face me.

Claire buried her face in his shoulder, but I could see the blush blossoming over her cheeks and neck.

"Amelie." Myrnin said, drawing my attention back to him. "What do you want?" He kept his tone even, obviously trying to downplay the situation for Claire's sake. I didn't reply, too shocked and angry to find the words.

Claire looked up miserably.

"I-I should...go." She whispered hoarsely, twisting a piece of hair in her fingers.

I nodded sharply, and she looked down at the floor. Myrnin didn't say anything, but he reluctantly let go of her so she could get her bag and scurry out through the portal that was open on the wall. It went straight into her bedroom. She threw one more look back at Myrnin before she left. There were tears in her eyes.

As soon as the portal closed, I rounded on Myrnin.

"What, in God's name, do you think you are doing?" I said in a furiously low voice. Myrnin didn't answer, concentrating intently on putting on and doing up his shirt. Then he carefully smoothed out his disheveled hair, avoiding meeting my eye. Eventually he ran out of things to do and stood with his hands clasped in front of him, looking for all the world like a naughty schoolchild standing in front of his teacher.

I sat down in his armchair, pressing my fingers to either side of my head in an attempt to calm myself down.

"Did I not expressly forbid you to cultivate an intimate relationship with Claire?" My voice cut through the air like a whip, and Myrnin actually flinched.

His face still had an uncommon flush high in his cheeks, despite his best efforts, his hair was still a mess, and in his haste he'd done up his shirt wrong. Again, he didn't answer me.

"You _fool_," I hissed, "Did it not occur to you that I forbade you for a reason?"

He lifted his head. "And what reason be that, Amelie?"

"You! You are the reason for your own misery. You cannot and will not be able to control yourself, this I know for a fact! Do you not remember Ada? Or have you forgotten her already? I seem to remember you swearing that you would not harm her!" I cried, feeling horrible but knowing the words I spoke were necessary.

Myrnin blanched, several emotions crossing his face. His eyes flashed bright red in anger, and for a moment I thought he would attack, but then he sagged, covering his face with his hands. He shook with the force of the sob that ripped from his throat, sinking to his knees.

I almost rolled my eyes. Myrnin is the epitome of what I believe humans nowadays call a 'Drama Queen'.

But in this case, I believe his reaction is how any man with a conscience or a heart would react. Although I am not a fan of showing emotions at the best of times. That is a human weakness I do not like to indulge in often.

Myrnin still knelt on the floor, leaning forwards slightly. His hands were covering his face but I could see the tears that leaked out from under them.

"Myrnin. Get up." I said more harshly than I intended to. He peered up at me miserably, and I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to tell him that it was alright, that it wasn't his fault, that it wouldn't happen again. But the problem was, it _was_ his fault. And it would happen again, unless he stopped this foolishness. Unfortunately his next words dashed any hopes I had of that ever happening.

"Amelie...I-I...I love her." He confessed, looking utterly broken. "How am I supposed to-to-" His voice broke and he swallowed hard, choking back tears.

I hope my face didn't show my reaction to his words. In _love _with her? Myrnin is in _love_ with Claire? Merde. This complicates things entirely.

"Please," I said through still lips, "Tell me that was your twisted idea of a joke."

Not surprisingly, Myrnin didn't deign to answer that one. In the ensuing silence I made a quick and harsh decision.

"This changes nothing. You are still forbidden to be involved with Claire."

Myrnin looks at me in despair, but all the fight has left him.

"How will I manage, Amelie? Every minute I spend with her strengthens my feelings."

"If you truly love her and want what is best for her, then you will leave her alone. Distance yourself from her as much as possible."

Myrnin heaved a shaky sigh, wiping stray tears from his face with the back of his hands, and hauled himself back to his feet.

"I do love her." He whispered, sounding awed at his own revelation.

I took this as consent to my suggestions and left the lab quickly and quietly after bidding Myrnin goodbye.

My heart felt heavy as I remembered my own love, now lying six feet under, surrounded by the cold earth.

I wiped the tear from my eye before it could fall so that Gerard would not see. But I decided to go and visit Samuel's grave later.

* * *

**So...yeah. Please review! Please please please! I won't update until I get at LEAST 150 reviews (that's 6 more than what you lovely reviewers have currently given me!) so look sharp and get clicky with that li'l button down there! Danke :) xxxxxx**


	23. There's Been A ClaireNapping

**:O Well, I must say I am very disappointed in you all! Three reviews, _honestly_! And then_ forcing_ me to update again with you cold silences! ...OK, I forgive you, but I expect at least double the amount this time... Please? :D xxxx**

**Anyway, here is Chapter Twenty Three for you, I hope you like it! I can't believe we are this far in already, and it feels like nothing's happened... and there hasn't been _nearly_ enough Myrnin/Claire action for my liking... :( ... I must have some dedicated readers for you all to have put up with my waffle and still want to review and tell me you like it (or not!) :) xxxxxxx**

* * *

**'There's Been A Claire-Napping'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire slumped at the kitchen table and buried her head in her arms.

Guilt had settled over her like a thick muffling blanket. Everything she saw reminded her of how she had betrayed Shane and allowed - no encouraged - Myrnin to kiss her again. And she was fairly sure that this time, she'd even been the one who'd started it.

Her body burned as the ghosts of his hands trailed across her skin, and she shivered.

She heard the front door slam and jumped up, hastily wiping tears from her face as Eve clumped into the room, dumping her bags on the counter.

"Hey, Claire." She said, unsmiling. At least she was talking to her. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you went to donate blood to your pimp."

Ouch.

Claire wiped her face again, although she knew it was still puffy and red.

"Look," Claire said, getting straight to the point. "What would you have done if Michael was lying there dying? Could you honestly say you wouldn't have given your blood?"

Eve opened her mouth angrily, then shut it again, looking annoyed.

"I-I- look, that's not the-" Eve spluttered to a halt, looking at Claire in frustration - she knew Claire was right.

Eventually she sighed and slid into the chair opposite Claire.

"I guess I just got angry because I was scared. I don't want you to get hurt, and I can't believe you would be stupid enough to do that. He could have_ killed_ you!"

It was Claire's turn to sigh now.

"I know. I'm sorry, Eve." She said quietly. Eve pulled her into an awkward hug across the table, and Claire started crying again at the relief she felt at Eve being her friend again, but also because of all the guilt and tension of the last few days. She sobbed pathetically into Eve's shoulder for a while, until her sobs turned into hiccups and finally just sniffles.

She pulled away and dabbed uselessly at her face with the hem of her shirt.

"Claire? What's up? This isn't just the usual I-just-made-up-with-my-friend tears. Spill." Eve looked at her worriedly, and - if it was even possible - Claire immediately felt even more guilty for the amount of worry she had caused her friends recently.

"N-nothing." She lied. Even though what she wanted more than anything right now was to tell Eve everything, she couldn't. She couldn't pile her problems on Eve's shoulders.

She could tell Eve didn't believe her, but like the true friend she was, she didn't press the matter.

Claire gave her a grateful smile, and got up to go to her room. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened again, and Shane stepped in. Encouraged by her talk with Eve, Claire said,

"Hey, Shane."

He didn't even glance at her, just walked past her as if she wasn't there. Sighing dejectedly, she headed up to her room, slamming the door behind her and collapsing onto her bed. She'd thought she must have used up all her tears, but they still slid down her cheeks thickly as she let out a sob.

She almost didn't hear the quiet knock on the door through her misery.

"Come in." She called, her voice muffled because of the pillow she had thrown over her head. The door creaked open, and she sat up to see Michael standing silently in the doorway.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

"Can I come in and sit down?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Knock yourself out."

Michael grinned and came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I just came to say that I..." Michael paused, looking a bit confused. "Well, I guess I came to say that I understand. What you did."

Claire nodded, but said nothing, allowing Michael to get whatever else he wanted to say off his chest.

"But...I also see Shane's point of view. Even though he is being ridiculously childish by ignoring you like this. So...yeah." He smiled awkwardly, and stood up again.

"Thanks, Michael." Claire said sincerely. She appreciated his understanding and support in this.

He nodded thoughtfully and left the room.

The days passed in a confusing and horrible blur after this, and a frustrating pattern emerged.

Shane had taken to ignoring her on the days she went to the lab, and refused to talk to her if she tried to bring it up. Things were at least back to normal with Eve and Michael, but it was another story with Myrnin. He hadn't spoken to her properly since the last time they'd kissed, when Amelie had walked in on them. Claire still blushed every time she thought of it. She could only assume that Amelie had spoken to Myrnin and made some sort of threat; either that or Myrnin had suddenly had a complete change of heart. Claire knew she should be relieved that Myrnin was distancing himself from her, but part of her said sneakily that what was the point of having all this guilt, and not even having the pleasure of committing the sin?

She left the lab just after dark after another frustrating few hours during which Myrnin had stonily ignored any attempts at conversation she had tried to make outside those concerning the elemental properties of the moon. She hadn't meant to leave so late, but she had stubbornly refused to leave until Myrnin spoke to her - at least until he had threatened to eat her. But his heart wasn't really in it.

So now she was stranded in the dark without a lift. She hadn't any money on her either, and she realised with a jolt that she had left her cellphone at home.

"Shit." She breathed. She couldn't go back to Myrnin - if she pestered him any more, he might actually snap and kill her. So, no choice but to walk home in the dark and pray to God that she didn't get eaten by a passing stranger.

She walked quickly down the darkened street, keeping her eyes straight ahead, concentrating on nothing but getting home as soon as possible. She thought her neutral badge would protect her, but there were always a few crazies out there willing to risk Amelie's wrath. She only hoped she didn't meet any of them tonight.

Claire wasn't really sure when she became aware she was being followed. She just knew that suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck were prickling, and she could _sense_ someone behind her.

Increasing her pace, she walked quickly round a street lamp lit corner, resisting the urge to turn around.

"Don't panic, don't panic." She whispered to herself, keeping up this mantra as she crossed the street. Out of the corner of her eye, she actually saw a figure in the shadows. Her heart rate doubled, and she sped up even more. She was practically jogging now.

Two blocks to go.

Claire couldn't hear anything behind her, but then, she didn't expect to, in a town full of vampires.

She jogged round another corner, her sense of urgency increasing as she broke out into a run.

One block to go.

Something slammed into her back, and she hit the floor with a cry of pain, rolling instinctively back onto her feet. She tried to get up, but then something was grabbing her throat from behind and dragging her up with it.

The hand tightened and she choked, struggling for breath. She clawed uselessly at the cold hand clamped around her neck. Judging by the skin temperature alone, her attacker was a vampire.

"Let...go..." She whimpered.

She heard a low chuckle right by her ear, and would have screamed if she didn't need to conserve her breath.

Her vision started to blur, and she had an idea. Claire purposefully made herself go limp, slumping forwards as if she had passed out. The hand at her throat immediately loosened its grip, and she jumped up, kicking out behind her blindly and twisting out of her assailant's grip. She felt her shoe connect with something, and used it as leverage to push herself away. Somehow, she managed to run a few meters before the vampire caught up with her. He wasted no time in simply injecting something into the side of her neck. She yelped in surprise and reeled backwards, still trying to run.

Claire stumbled down the street, not even sure if she was going the right way anymore. She suddenly wondered why she wasn't being chased. Turning her head, she looked behind her to see a blurred figure standing at end of the street, arms folded. She turned slowly around again, and was greeted with the ground rushing up to meet her face.

* * *

**I must say, I have had quite enough of people being knocked out via injection. I mean, can't the vampires come up with something a _little_ more interesting? I can only assume that the reason they don't knock people out using more conventional methods (using their fists, for example) is because they can't risk blood being spilt. But surely they must have heard of chloroform? Anyway, that is the last time, I promi- heck, I won't promise, just in case! Haha :) xxxxx**

**Anyhoo, please please please please please review? You won't be getting any more of Claire for a while, as the next few chapters are all in Myrnin's POV, so you'll be left guessing for now! Mwahahahahaa! (Evil laugh) :P**

**Sooo, who do you think had attacked poor little Claire now? :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Restrain Yourself

**Right, hullo! Once again I am sorry it has taken me so darn long to update :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - I'm really happy with the amount I got last chapter, thanks for all of your support for this!**

**I will just say that none of the guesses as to who nabbed Claire have been right yet!**

**So, I hope you like this chapter - I always love writing Myrnin :P**

* * *

**'Restrain Yourself'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV - set before Claire is taken (obviously) but after Myrnin's little chat avec Amelie.**

* * *

I waited impatiently for Claire to arrive, trying to perfect my nonchalant appearance, my feet resting on a very aptly named foot stool.

I flipped open a random intellectual looking book, and perched some spectacles on the end of my nose as she entered. My nostrils flared as I smelt her, and I don't quite know how I managed to not rush across the room and take her. Sink my fangs in her white throat, and feel her warm blood pulsing down my throat. I licked my lips, vision fringing red.

I didn't look up, though I desperately wanted to.

"You're late." I said, in a very business like tone.

"S-sorry."'Claire stammered. I could sense her confusion from across the room.

I snapped the book shut and stood.

"Don't let it happen again. Have you read the material I asked you to?"

I finally dared to look at her, and immediately wished I hadn't. She was still standing at the top of the stairs, light from the doorway haloing her slim body, drawing my eyes to her curves and shapely silhouette, and my mind to places I was determined not to go. For Claire's sake, if not my own.

I turned away again, pretending to ignore her whilst I rearranged the books on my table according to the author's date of birth. In reality, every sense that was available to me was focused on Claire. I knew her every breath and her every movement without looking at her.

So I heard her come down the stairs, and stiffened slightly as the sweet aroma of her skin filled my nostrils again. I do hope she didn't see my eyes flash red momentarily as I struggled to regain control of the beast inside, which was beginning to pace it's cell, looking for a release. I would not give one, and it quietened.

Ever since I fed from Claire, the hunger, the thirst, has become stronger, threatening to overpower me regularly. It bothers me now much more than it has done recently, and I fear it may have to do with Claire's blood. Even the thought of it has my teeth sharpening in anticipation. I am addicted to that most addictive of substances for me, and the one person whom I would not take it from is in possession of it.

I became aware of the fact that I was standing stock still, gazing at Claire's neck hungrily. She in turn was completely still, the fear she was trying so hard to hide etched into her face. Still, little Claire was doing all the right things to not provoke me. She didn't try to run as I approached, nor did she beg. Clearly relying on my self control for her own safety. Foolish girl. I -

Suddenly, I realised what I was doing, and withdrew my hand from her neck, stuffing it into my pocket and stepping away from her quickly. She was too tempting.

"We will continue studying the eighteenth century beliefs on how to cure mental afflictions." I said quietly, too ashamed to look at her. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, and watched her over the top of my book as she walked over to the bookshelf she'd insisted in putting said book back on last time and climbed the ladder to reach it.

My eyes travelled not unwillingly over her body, tracing her every motion. Every movement she made seemed so (for lack of a better word) _seductive_. The way she stretched out a fragile, slender hand to reach for the book, the way her back arched, the way she bit her lip, and the way her right foot lifted from the rung and her leg bent, toes pointed just so. She wobbled, but quickly regained her balance and gave a small cry of satisfaction when she finally pounced on the book, much like a small kitten with a ball of string.

Claire jumped from the ladder with new confidence in her athletic abilities, and twisted her ankle on landing. I saw her wince in pain, and quickly look at me to see if I had noticed. Of course, she couldn't have known I was watching as the book hid half of my face, and my hair fell into my eyes, disguising the direction in which they were turned.

She limped over to the couch and sat, perched on the edge of the seat.

"Continue reading." I said without taking my eyes off the book I held in front of my face. I didn't even know what it was called.

We sat in silence for a while, and I didn't read a word the whole time. I was infatuated with Claire.

After about half an hour, she shifted positions for the thirtieth time, and looked at me in exasperation. I pretended not to notice in the hopes she would return to her book.

"Myr- Myrnin?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Um... About what happened the other day -"

I frowned at her over the top of my book.

"Is this question relevant to what we are studying?"

She bit her lip, then shook her head and returned to her book.

I actually attempted to read the book I held in my hands; after a few minutes it became clear that the book was entirely banal and I was inclined to defenestrate it. I would have if not for that fact that to get to the window I would have to pass in front of Claire. It had reached the point where I could hardly refuse that part of me which was hellbent on eating Claire. Quite literally. Only out of pure selfishness did I not ask her to go home. I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving of her own accord, much less _asking _her to. Even though I knew it would be detrimental to our relationship if I were to lose control and bite her a third time. If she survived. O, but for another taste of her blood!

I cannot describe the torture of being able to _smell_ her and being unable to_ taste_ her. Worst, I was actually attempting to exercise some self-restraint, something which I had never done before and hope never to have to do again. Although I would do anything for Claire.

It was driving me insane, sitting there, watching her and not being allowed to _have _her.

I finally snapped my book shut, and engaged Claire in a trivial conversation, delighting in every word I coaxed from her lips.

However, as I continued to catalogue and relish every movement she made and every moment in which she lived, I realised I was only feeding the insane inferno she seemed to have lit within me. I really would have to distance myself from her as much as I could bear. Amelie was right.

Just like that, I switched it off. Mid conversation. I cut off my sentence and snapped,

"Get back to your reading."

Then I returned to my own book, and attempted to distract myself with its contents.

I could feel Claire's shock at my sudden complete change of personality. Then just like that, it turned into anger. I felt it from where I sat, righteous anger and indignation at my actions.

"Myrnin -" Claire began in a dangerously low voice.

I looked up with an expression of mild interest painted on my face.

"- what is your problem?" She seethed.

I was curiously aroused by this new side of Claire.

"I don't know what you are talking about." It came out sounding immature and petulant, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you acting this way? Whatever Amelie said to you -" Claire hissed, but stopped when a low growl ripped from me. It started in my chest and clawed its way out of my throat, almost too deep for her to hear. But hear it she did.

She of course assumed it was a threat, not some strange way of me expressing my... _appreciation _of her feistiness.

Claire's eyes widened and she stood up, whirling through emotions at an alarming rate. She finally settled on being even angrier than before, and turned on me, furious.

"For God's sake, is that all you've got? 'I'm a big badass vampire, I'm going to kill you rather than talk!' Grow up!" She shouted, rather ruining the effect when a few tears spilled onto her cheeks.

I smiled inwardly, and shrugged, looking bored.

"Is there a point to this little outburst?"

Claire drew in an angry breath, then shut her mouth again, looking surprised.

"No." She said. "I was frustrated."

I picked up her book from where it had fallen to the floor, and tried to hand it back to her. I didn't know what else to do. I hated that I was making her miserable in my attempt to protect her.

Claire just glared at me angrily.

"I'm leaving." She announced, grabbing her bag and exiting the room without a second glance.

I stared after her for a while, wallowing in the emptiness I felt after she left.

It was as if a wide, yawning hole had opened up in the middle of my chest. Clutching the book in my hand, I ran to the kitchen, grabbing three blood bags. Not even waiting to warm them up, I drained them, blood dripping down my chin and neck.

But it wasn't enough. I drank a fourth, and a fifth, before realising what I craved.

I stepped out of the door into the dim light, not bothering with shoes or sun protection, and ran down the street. It wasn't long before I came upon a man walking hurriedly down the road. I presume he was trying to get home before dark.

I caught up with him silently and quickly, falling into step beside him, much to his shock.

"Hello." I said pleasantly, smiling at him and showing him my sharpened teeth. The man's face drained of colour.

"B-but..." He stammered.

"I'm going to eat you now." I continued, as calmly as if we were discussing the weather. The man was still struggling to get his words out. I rolled my eyes like I have seen so many adolescents do.

"Do hurry up with your last words, we don't have all night you know."

His sense of self preservation seemed to finally kick in, and he started to run.

"Oh I _do_ hate it when they run." I sighed to myself. Well, actually, that's not entirely true. I do so love the hunt.

I prowled after him at a leisurely pace, stalking him through the otherwise empty streets. After a while I grew tired of chasing him, and melted into the shadows. The foolish man actually slowed down and stopped, breathing heavily and leaning forward on his knees.

I waited until he had nearly gotten his breath back, then made my presence known again, delighting in the horrified expression on his face. It really was quite amusing.

I took him back to the lab after he tripped and fell the third time.

I only took a little blood; I found the idea of not killing him immediately quite thrilling in the oddest way.

I even patched him up and put him on the sofa. The imbecile was too scared to move. Lucky him - if he had moved, I probably would have killed him now, rather than later. And that wouldn't have been any fun at all.

I offered him a herbal tea, and he spilt it on the floor when it slipped from his shaking hands.

I could see the whites of his terrified eyes, and smell his fear. However, I smiled indulgently and cleared away the broken shards of mug.

When I returned to the main area of the lab, I discovered that he had passed out on my sofa.

* * *

**OK, please please please review, guys! I'm sure the writers amongst you will know that people reviewing your stuff and telling you they like it not only boosts your author-ego (get it, like alter-ego? Pahaha :P) but motivates you to carry on with the story! :) **

**Anyway, I'm aware that some parts of this chapter don't quite..._fit_, but hey, I wrote this at three in the morning, what else can I say? :) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Addicted To You

**Hello, chappies! I got back from Wales a couple days ago ( that's my excuse this week!) so have been busy busy busy. My father and I went for a long weekend, and it was really quite nice! :) We went on some_ long_ hikes so of course I have the obligatory blisters on my feet after that! Strange thing was that after about an hour in the country, I accidentally spoke in a Welsh accent! (This is me, who can't put on accents to save my life. I tried to do an English accent once - bear in mind I_ am_ English - and it came out Indian!) It's all very strange if you ask me.**

**Anyhoo, here's the next installment, thank you thank you for everyone who read/reviewed -_ I love you all_! :)**

* * *

**'Addicted To You'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

* * *

My new donor woke up whilst I was feeding from him, and screamed loudly into my ear. That was the end of him.

I must confess to having killed him by accident though. I panicked.

When your ears are half as sensitive as mine, an inconsiderate person screaming in them is horrifically loud.

I slowly came to my senses again as I set about disposing of the corpse and cleaning the blood from my clothes and skin. I was disgusted with myself, but there was no use to it. I would just keep on killing, no matter what, and I would keep on hating myself afterwards.

What shocked me this time, though, was just how much I had consumed. The man was almost completely drained, with what was left of his blood having settled at the bottom of his body, and in addition to that I had already had five whole bags of blood before him.

I could only come up with one partway plausible explanation for my thirst.

Claire.

I'd only started to notice these increases in my hunger after I had fed from her. It was as if no matter how much blood I drank, I couldn't wash the taste of _hers_ from my mouth. And no amount seemed to be satisfying me, either. Every fibre of my being seemed to be yearning for another taste of her life-force, just another sip from the crystal goblet that held her sweet wine.

But that's ridiculous. After all, she's only human, and her blood is as good as anyone else's to me. Or it should be.

I pulled the now scratched slide out of my pocket, and turned it over and over in my fingers, whirling it faster and faster. It was smeared with the few drops of Claire's blood, and I had been just starting to examine it under a microscope a few days when she entered and...distracted me.

But now I was free to examine it at will, as I had succeeded in pushing her as far away from me as this small town would allow - for now.

Not that I expected to find anything, as vampires are naturally immune to basically anything humans can contract, but I needed to feel as if there may be some explanation to it all, rather than me just losing what little self control I already had as I spend more time with her.

Imagine my surprise when I took but a fleeting glance at the magnified slide and found an anomaly in her genetic structure.

She already had some significantly vampire genes in her DNA, which was a completely new discovery as far as I was aware.

Unbelievable.

Grabbing a notebook and pen from the side, I frantically wrote down what I was seeing, all the time keeping my eyes glued to the microscope.

When I was finished, I quickly pulled on some clothes and shoes, simultaneously pulling my cellphone from yesterday's jean's pocket where they lay crumpled on the floor, and dialling Amelie's number with an odd sense of urgency.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Myrnin."

"Amelie, are you busy?" I said with no preamble.

"Quite. I have a lot of paperwork to look at."

"It's very important."

She sighed, and I heard paper rustling. "Very well. I can see you now, but you must come immediately."

I hung up, and dashed around the room, grabbing all the notes I had taken, only remembering the slide of blood at the last minute and then realising I had forgotten to put pants on when I tried to pocket it and it fell to the floor, breaking cleanly in half with a tiny glass tinkling sound.

Cursing, I picked up the two pieces and set them on the counter, forcing myself to slow down. Amelie didn't really need to see the slide, other than to confirm what I already knew - that it was indeed Claire's blood smeared across it. I felt I would know the scent of her blood amongst ten thousand other humans now.

I quickly pulled on some Hawaiian shorts, stuffed my notebook into one of its pockets, and opened a portal to Amelie's office.

Surprisingly, Oliver was already there. He seemed to be engaged in a passionate discussion with Amelie, although I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying until the portal snapped into place completely.

Unfortunately, he stopped talking just before it did, and saw me as I entered the room.

I would have sworn I saw a vague blush creep across his cheeks, but then he made a stiff bow to Amelie, gave me a terse nod, and absquatulated.

Amelie had been standing when I entered the room, but she sat now, a little wearily. She was slightly flushed, too. I cocked my eyebrows at her, and gave her a questioning look. She didn't deign to answer, merely glared at me, looking irritable.

"What did you want, Myrnin?" She said shortly.

"Ah, yes. One moment." I held up a finger as I rummaged in the pockets of my shorts. Amelie actually _sighed_ and tapped her fingers on the desk. Clearly, there was something nagging at her mind, or she would never behave so outwardly impatient so soon.

I pulled out my thick notebook, and dumped it on the table, flicking frantically through the notes to get to the ones on Claire's blood. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I still had that same sense of urgency I had felt back at the lab.

I finally found the page I wanted, and span the book around so that Amelie could read it.

She peered at it for a couple of seconds, then shook her head angrily and looked up at me again.

"How," She said coldly, "Do you expect me to be able to understand your madman's scrawls? These could be love poems for Claire, for all I know!"

I laughed to hide my embarrassment, but it came out far too high and Amelie looked at me suspiciously. There were indeed some love poems about Claire in there, as sad as it may seem. Most of them were actually written whilst she was in the lab with me, working. I would pen them when she wasn't looking, or when she thought I was taking notes on a particular experiment.

Love has made me a hopelessly romantic idiot.

Amelie cleared her throat pointedly, and my mind returned from it's wanderings to focus on the matter in hand.

"What is this?"

Amelie asked, stabbing a long finger on the notepad. I picked it up, pulling it out of the reach of her stabby finger.

"This," I said, flicking through the book to the right page again, "Is a quick analysis of Claire's blood, which I did this morning."

"And what does it mean?" Amelie said, clearly losing what little patience she had originally had.

I glared at her. "If I knew that, why would I be here?"

"To gloat about how brilliant you are."

I couldn't argue with that, it was a fact.

"That is beside the point." I said eventually.

"And what IS the point?"

"The point. Ah, the _point_. Well, as I said, these _madman's scrawls_ are actually an analysis of Claire's blood. You see, ever since I fed from her, I haven't been...well, I've been finding it harder and harder to control my desires." Amelie raised her eyebrows at me, and I quickly corrected myself. "My _thirst_. It culminated tonight when I drained an innocent man."

Amelie looked at me steadily, and I sighed.

"_After _I had drunk five bags of blood."

That got a reaction from her, no matter how infinitesimal; her eyes widened slightly, and she leaned forwards in her chair a bit, showing her rekindled interest.

"Is that so?" She whispered.

I nodded, and continued. "I decided that, even for myself, that behaviour was... abnormal. I recalled having been like this since feeding from dear Claire, and I realised it must either have been something in her blood that triggered this, or that my continued and regular contact with her has weakened my self-control. I decided to study her blood first, although I thought it unlikely. I was...unwilling to accept that my control was slipping again. This is what I found in her blood."

I proceeded to describe to Amelie at length exactly what I had found in Claire's blood. By the end, she was looking _very _interested indeed.

"But what does this all mean?" Amelie murmured thoughtfully.

"That," I said with a small smile, "Is what I thought you might be able to help me with. Have you ever come across anything like this before?"

Amelie shook her head slowly. "Vampire genes in a human's blood. Little wonder you couldn't get it out of your system. Her blood must be better for you then any other human's..."

I nodded in agreement, and closed my eyes as wave of nauseous longing washed over me.

"It would mean that my body wouldn't have had to work so hard to convert the blood..." My eyes snapped open, eyes blazing red in accordance with the direction my thoughts were taking.

"No-one else can know." I said, locking eyes with Amelie.

She held my gaze steadily, and nodded. I relaxed, coming out of the threatening stance I hadn't even realised I had taken.

"Myrnin..." Amelie began, looking a little unsure of herself for the first time.

I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"...how _have_ you managed not to kill her?" Amelie said finally, although I am fairly certain this was not what she originally intended to say.

I chuckled, then became more serious.

"I don't know, Amelie. I have killed women whom I have been less attracted to, and drained them without thought. But Claire is akin to the most tempting fruit on the forbidden tree, and I have yet to pluck it from the branch." I said, grimacing at my own analogy. _Forbidden fruit_.

"You have taken a bite or two, though." Amelie reminded me.

My throat burned again as I remembered that first taste, and for a moment I was lost to the world, engaged in yet another battle with my inner demons.

In a second, Amelie was behind me, a supportive hand ghosting at my shoulder.

I straightened after another minute, breathing heavily. Never has the thirst been so painful before.

Suddenly, I needed blood. Urgently.

I felt my head start to spin, and I doubled over in pain, cursing.

"Myrnin?"

"Blood. Amelie,_ please_."

She left my side and returned almost before I noticed her absence, silently handing me a bottle of lukewarm blood.

I ripped the lid off and downed it as fast as I could, not even savouring the taste as I normally do. I was shaking, a fine tremor running through my body that I couldn't seem to stop. Blood dripped down my chin, and I wiped it away with a shaking hand.

"Thank you. I don't - I don't know what happened. I already had more than enough tonight. Too much, in fact." I sighed. "I feel like a bloated tick that has gorged itself on too much blood."

"That is probably the case." Amelie returned to her seat behind her desk, and regarded me over steepled fingers. "Go and get some rest, Myrnin. I want you to spend as much time as you can bear studying Claire's blood and the possible implications of the vampire genes. This is to be your priority now; however, do not let Claire find out, or take any more blood from her. I say this because I am sure that were her blood to be spilt whilst you are in the same room as her, in your present condition, you would not be able to control yourself. Do you understand?"

"Thank you, Amelie." I said, surprised she was taking it this seriously. I did not realise she cared so deeply for Claire. With a deep bow, I backed out through the wall, back into my lab. I closed the portal and straightened immediately from my bow, before dropping all my public mannerisms and slumping onto the couch, putting my feet on the arm.

I slept badly, dreaming of Claire's body, limp and lifeless on the floor, and her delicious blood smeared around my lips.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Back to Claire's POV next chapter, so please remember to put this on your story alert list if you haven't already! Many thanks :) xxx**

**Also, please push the little review button and _review_, it only takes a minute of your time and it will make me very happy indeed! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Ask Me No Questions

**Righto, sorry for the delay, but I've been working on it for ages, had got up to chapter 40 or something ridiculous, then yesterday deleted the whole lot. Yes, I hate myself too, and I'm sorry, but here's a quick chapter for you. The other version was so much better... *sigh* :) xxx**

* * *

**'Ask Me No Questions'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire became aware of being conscious when she felt the pain.

Her muscles were burning, and her neck_ hurt. _

She tried to touch it, and realised that her hands were tied tightly up to either side of her.

It was painful for her to turn her head, but when she twisted around she saw the metal wire cutting into her wrists. Trails of dried blood ran all the way down her arms.

Claire tried to move into a more comfortable position where she was kneeling on the floor, but quickly realised that whoever had tied her here had done pretty good job. Her arms were tied in such a way that her knees barely touched the floor she knelt on, but she was also prevented from standing up.

Claire looked around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. She was in a small, concrete room, dimly lit by a single bare bulb hanging from the dead centre of the ceiling. There was what a looked like a two-way mirror stretching across the wall to her right, and a plastic table and chairs in front of it. A door, which had a small barred window in it, was directly opposite her.

She didn't know how long she'd been there. There was no natural light in the small room, and no way of telling the time.

Claire's hands had gone numb, but they began to tingle and spike as she tried to relieve some of the weight on them.

A clear voice rang out suddenly in the silence.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Claire yelped in shock and looked wildly around - but the room was still empty.

"Who's there?" She said softly.

Silence.

Then the door swung open, and Claire could make out someone's dark outline in the doorway. A second later they stepped into the light, and Claire flinched unwillingly.

_Francois_.

He smiled creepily.

"Hello, little Claire."

She didn't answer; she was too busy wishing everything away.

Francois frowned.

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

Before Claire could blink, he was crouched in front of her, hand squeezing her throat. She struggled to get a breath, and he growled,

"I asked you a question, and you didn't answer. We're not getting off to a good start."

Claire was too busy dying to try and understand what he meant. Just as her lungs started screaming for air, he released her. She choked and spluttered and dragged in a deep breath.

Francois grabbed the chair and whipped it in front of him, sitting on it backwards facing Claire. He watched her struggling to get her breath, smirking slightly.

"What - what do you want from me?" Claire gasped as soon as she could breath again.

Francois leant forwards, smiling at her secretively, and whispered in her ear;

"Answers."

"What?"

Francois lost the smile, and cracked his knuckles slowly.

"Here's what is going to happen. You give me truthful answers to my questions, and you die relatively painlessly. Got it? Good." Francois continued without waiting for an answer. "Here's your first question." He leant forwards again, putting his face inches away from her own. "Where is Bishop being held?"

Claire blinked in confusion. She didn't know. Suddenly, her mouth was incredibly dry. "I-I...I don't - don't know."

Francois sighed heavily, but a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Well now, isn't it a pity that I don't believe you?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Francois slapped her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Claire shook her head, blinking away the spots in her vision.

Francois growled and kicked the chair away. It hit the wall with terrifying force and shattered.

"I'm not playing games, child! You cannot imagine the pain I will inflict on you...Alright, let's try a different question."

It was like he was playing 'good cop, bad cop' with himself.

"Where is the cure?"

Claire braced herself. "I...don't know."

Francois' face changed and he let out a snarl, punching the wall beside Claire's head. It cracked.

Claire was helpless to do anything but watch as he reached out, grabbed her wrist and began to twist. She held back a scream as she felt it starting to splinter under the force he was exerting.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Claire only whimpered.

Francois growled. "Then tell me!" He hissed. Claire said nothing, then screamed in agony as he continued twisting, and a loud snap reverberated through the room.

Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to cradle her hand to her chest. Francois let go, smirking.

"Now-" He began, then broke off as Claire continued screaming. "_Shut up_!" He snarled, slapping Claire again. The force of the slap sent Claire's head flying into the wall. It connected with an audible crack.

"I don't know!" She cried. "I don't know I don't know I don't _know_!"

Francois growled.

"I suggest you take some time to think about your options here. I'll be back... But first...I am hungry..." Francois' voice became softer, and his wandering gaze fixated on Claire's bleeding wrist. He was in front of her in two graceful steps, holding her wrist with impossible gentleness, breathing in her scent.

"Mmm..." Francois met her eyes over the top of her wrist, and smiled widely, fangs sliding into place.

"No!" Claire whimpered, trying to pull away. Francois' grip grew harder as he held her wrist still, fingernails digging into the soft flesh there. He licked the spot where her pulse beat, and she shivered at the touch.

"No, no, no!" She cried, then screamed as Francois bit in.

He made no attempt to keep it neat, tearing at her wrist savagely. He took a lot - enough to make Claire feel woozy.

She didn't even move as he withdrew his fangs and stood up, licking his lips.

"Exquisite." Francois murmured, moving to the door. "I'll be back" He whispered, his voice lingering in the air.

Claire vaguely remembered someone coming in a little while later and bandaging her wrist, giving her food. She almost said thank you, then remembered that they probably didn't care about her at all, just didn't want her dying before they'd had a chance to torture her first.

She didn't know how long she was there in that tiny room, but she was woken up from an uneasy sleep by Francois reentering the room.

"Hello, Claire. Are you ready to give me answers now?"

Claire attempted a mocking smirk, but she was sure she just looked scared out of her wits.

"Back _again_, Francois?"

Francois' expression darkened, and he came closer.

"Tell me!"

Just a bit closer...

"My God, you sound like a four-year-old throwing a temper tantrum." Claire goaded.

"You will regret that, child." The vampire growled, taking one last step forwards.

Claire lashed out suddenly with her foot, catching him on the shin. He winced and bent down. Claire brought her knee into his face, sending him sprawling across the room.

There was one second of shining victory, and then Claire began to regret her actions.

Francois snarled and zoomed across the room to her, wrapping a hand around her throat.

"You little bitch!" He hissed, slamming her head against the wall again. Claire saw stars. Francois twisted a hand in her hair and wrenched her head to the side.

A moment later she felt his fangs ripping through her skin.

* * *

**OK, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and to 'JackieNight98', I say thank you for your review, I shall indeed consider your suggestion! (But please don't hold your breath) :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	27. A Significant Change

**Hello again - Yes, I know it's a bit soon, but honestly, I feel bad for making you wait so long last time. :) (And also I'm really excited about putting the next chapter up - it's a good 'un, methinks!)**

* * *

**'A Significant Change'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire thrashed wildly as Francois drank from her, but he didn't stop.

"Stop... I'll tell you... I'll tell you..."

She didn't know the answers to his questions, but she would try anything to stop the pain.

Francois didn't even hesitate. He seemed to be in some kind of feeding frenzy.

Just as Claire began to be able to think around the pain in her neck, he bit harder, growling in frustration. Claire screamed again as her blood was drawn out.

Eventually, Claire began to feel the effects of blood loss. Spots appeared in her vision, and she felt numb and lightheaded.

Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to stay awake any longer, a miracle occurred. Francois' force on her neck disappeared.

Claire opened her eyes and smiled in giddy relief.

Then she blinked and opened her eyes wider as she recognised her saviour.

Myrnin.

He was holding Francois by the neck, blazing with fury. His hair straggled around his pale face, which contrasted with his all-black outfit.

He snarled at Francois, fixing him in a bright red stare.

He was beautiful.

"Don't _touch_ her!" He growled, and Claire knew what he was going to do an instant before he lunged forwards and tore into Francois' neck.

Claire noticed all this with vague interest. She couldn't muster up the strength to even move. She could feel the life slipping out of her body.

She'd let her eyes slide shut, and forced them open again in time to see Myrnin ripping Francois' limbs off, one by one.

Claire knew she was dying whilst Myrnin was preoccupied with avenging her.

_I don't want to die_.

Somehow, she managed to make an infinitesimal noise in the back of her throat, just as Myrnin ripped Francois' head off.

He whirled around to face her, snarling, then stopped as he caught sight of Claire.

He took a step towards her, worry etched into his face.

"Claire-" He began, then stopped as his eyes fell on her bloody neck.

Myrnin changed again, and moved towards her purposefully.

Claire couldn't move as he bent down next to her, breathing in deeply.

She gasped as he latched onto her neck and began to suck her blood out of the punctures left by Francois' fangs. He was literally sucking the life out of her.

She looked at him, and was shocked to see his brown eyes, completely in control, meet her own.

"I can't lose you, Claire." He whispered.

Claire tried to shake her head. She didn't want this. She would - quite literally - rather die.

But Myrnin just stroked her cheek and smiled sadly. He'd already made up his mind.

Tears slid down Claire's cheeks as she let her eyes slid shut.

A moment later, she felt something wet drip into her mouth. She was too weak to swallow, but it trickled down her throat, leaving a white-hot trail of pain behind it.

She began to writhe as more of Myrnin's blood poured into her mouth, coming faster now.

Suddenly an unbelievably searing pain tore through her body, and Claire let out a piercing scream.

She felt Myrnin press his wrist to her mouth more securely, one hand on the back of her head.

Claire whimpered, shaking her head, then screamed again as a new wave of unbearable pain crashed over her body.

Her muscles seized up, paralysing her where she lay. The pain spread through her whole body, waking up her numb limbs and coursing through her veins.

Claire screamed until she thought her lungs would burst, but Myrnin was relentless. He tilted her head and more blood flowed into her mouth, choking out her screams of agony.

Claire's back arched in pain for a moment, and then her eyes rolled back in her skull and she went limp.

The dredges of pain seemed to be retreating, withdrawing to one point in her body. All of a sudden the intensity of the pain in her throat was too much, and Claire knew she had to do something, _anything_ to relieve it. Before she knew what she was doing, she bit down on Myrnin's wrist.

She moaned as his blood flowed in her mouth, soothing her burning throat and calming her frazzled nerves.

It exploded on her taste-buds, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. All too soon, Myrnin pulled his wrist away gently.

Claire let it slip from her numb lips.

The blood had dampened the pain into nothing, and restored her clarity.

She opened her eyes to see Myrnin crouching worriedly in front of her, in perfect HD. It was surreal.

"Claire. How do you feel?"

She felt good. _Too_ good for what she'd just been through. Anger rose up in her suddenly, and she snarled, then winced in pain as something forced it's way through her gums. She tentatively poked the intruder with her tongue, and gasped as it met with the impossibly sharp edges of two fangs.

"_No_." She whispered. "Oh, please, God, no."

"Claire -" Myrnin began.

"_No_!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "This is _your_ fault! Why couldn't you just... let me... let me..." Claire trailed off, starting to sob uncontrollably.

A moment later she felt Myrnin's strong arms lift her up, holding her bridal style. She didn't know when he'd dealt with her restraints, and didn't care.

"It's going to be OK, my little Claire. I promise." He murmured.

Claire had the vague sense they were moving, but she didn't know or care much where he was taking her.

She only knew that she was in Myrnin's arms the entire time.

Eventually, they entered the lab. Claire knew because she could smell it.

Myrnin tried to put her down, presumably on his couch, but she clung to him, burying her face into his shirt.

In the end Myrnin lay down on the couch, with her curled into his side.

He stroked her hair softly.

"Rest, my love."

Claire didn't process what he had said, and fell immediately into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

**Ok. You know the drill. Please review, blah blah blah blah blah. :)**

**The good news is, Claire + Myrnin are alone in the lab next chapter... ;) Haha xxx**

**So add this to your story alerts if you wish to know what happens! xxxx**


	28. Blood And Lust

**Chapter Twenty Eight already :) I know I have updated three whole times in the past week, but I shan't be updating an awful lot over the next month or so - buggering exams again... **

**Anyhow, I am, as always, hoping that you lot like the chapter :)**

**It wasn't until I finished writing it that I realised it sounds a bit cult-y, but ho hum, it was fun. **

* * *

**'Blood And Lust'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire opened her eyes, and was instantly alert. Something was wrong. She wasn't at home.

She sat up, then yelped as something moved underneath her.

Claire jumped up and backed away, growling quietly at the man who was now sitting up and watching her with a wary expression.

Her eyes widened as she recognised him. She came out of the defensive stance she'd unconsciously taken, and licked her lips.

"Myrnin? What am I doing here? Why...I feel different."

Claire paused for a moment to take in the scene before her. Myrnin sitting on his couch, lower half tangled in a blanket, smooth chest completely bare, his hair in an early-morning tangle.

Claire had woken up on top of him. And she couldn't remember how she had got here.

Her stomach dropped, and her mouth fell open.

_It's not what you think, it's not what you think._

"Myrnin..." She whispered faintly. He was by her side in an instant, wrapping her in a soothing hug.

"What's wrong? Are you thirsty?"

Claire frowned, distracted.

"I- Yes."

Claire breathed in, and a fantastic smell hit her. Her mouth watered.

"Myrnin-" She swallowed. Suddenly, she couldn't stand still. She _had _to have whatever it was that smelt so good. "-What_ is _that?" She breathed.

Myrnin's arms tightened around her.

"Stay here. I'll get you some...something you'll like. Promise me you won't move."

Claire nodded.

He left, and was back a minute later with a large soda cup, complete with lid and straw. He held it out to her; she took it cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it. Trust me."

Claire met his eyes, and took a deep breath. The scent, whatever it was, hit her again, and she shivered in delight.

She looked down at the cup in her hands, then back up at Myrnin. He smiled encouragingly.

Claire lifted the straw to her lips, and took a tentative sip.

Claire looked up at Myrnin, who was watching her carefully.

"What is this?" She asked.

Myrnin just smiled, mistaking her trembling voice for awe.

She held the cup out to him.

"I think it's past it's sell-by date. It doesn't taste right."

Myrnin's mouth literally fell open. He looked completely shocked.

"What?" He said incredulously.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I. Think. It's. Gone. Off. What is this, anyway?"

Before Myrnin could stop her, she pulled the lid off. There was complete silence as she stared into the cup in horror.

She looked at Myrnin.

"Blood?" She said, then raised her voice. "_Blood_? What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?" Claire snarled, then stopped, looking scared. She raised a trembling hand to her lips, and pushed them aside to feel the point of the fangs that protruded from her gums.

"_Oh my God_."

She remembered. Everything.

Myrnin was still staring at the cup in her hand in disbelief.

"But... I don't understand." He whispered.

Claire sat down heavily on a nearby chair, wiping tears away from her face. All the anger had left her; now she just felt depressed.

And her throat was burning. She watched Myrnin watching her, absentmindedly noticing the blue veins that crisscrossed at his wrist. She reached out, tracing them slowly with her finger. Claire let her head fall to the side slightly, not thinking about what she was doing as she pulled his wrist up to her face.

She breathed in deeply, and immediately moaned in longing. He smelt...delicious.

Her tongue flicked out, tasting the skin at his inner wrist. Claire's fangs snapped down suddenly, shocking her out of it.

She dropped his wrist as if it had burned her, and looked up at him fearfully.

Myrnin was watching her curiously.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

Myrnin turned away from her and walked silently across the room without answering. He began opening drawers, searching for something.

"I'm sorry, Myrnin." Claire said in a small voice, tears welling up in her eyes. He hated her. "I didn't mean to - what are you doing?"

Myrnin had found what he was looking for and returned with something clutched in his hand. A small dagger.

He looked into Claire's eyes as he made a cut on his wrist with it.

"Myrnin, what are you - _Oh_." Claire cut off with a gasp as she breathed in the smell of his blood.

He held out his bleeding wrist to her, and she couldn't help herself.

She held his arm still with both hands, and slowly bent her head to the cut. Somehow, her mouth knew exactly what to do. She drew her tongue slowly along the cut, inducing more blood flow.

Myrnin's blood trickled into her mouth slowly, and she found herself moaning in pleasure as it ran down her throat.

It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted; she didn't think she'd ever be able to get enough.

Myrnin held perfectly still the entire time, although he did moan softly when she sucked at the cut greedily.

Eventually, the wound healed over. Claire licked up the droplets of blood left on his arm, and whimpered when he made to pull away.

"Claire..." Myrnin said quietly. His voice was quivering slightly, although she could tell he was trying to control it.

Claire looked at him. He gave her a genuine, if slightly worried smile.

She let go of his wrist, blushing vigorously.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I - I just -"

"That's quite alright, my little Claire." Myrnin murmured, examining his wrist with interest. "How did my blood taste to you?"

Claire blinked. "Um..."

Myrnin quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It was great." She mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"It was amazing." Claire said apologetically.

Myrnin nodded to himself.

"Intriguing."

He looked at Claire sharply.

"My dear, do you think I could have a favour?"

Claire nodded numbly. She was past the point of caring, or even understanding.

"Stay quite still."

Myrnin leaned in, brushing her hair away from her neck. His touch sent shivers down her spine, even though it no longer felt abnormally cold to her. He bent closer, then breathed in deeply. And again.

After a while, he straightened up. His pupils were completely dilated.

"Intriguing." He repeated, sounding a little out of breath.

He brushed her hair back into place, his hand stroking down her side of her neck softly. Claire unconsciously turned into his touch.

All too soon, he removed his hand, instead holding up the dagger.

"May I?"

Claire just stared at him, not understanding.

"Have a small...taste?"

Claire continued to stare at him, this time in shock.

"I would not ask if it were not extremely important, my love."

She hesitated a moment longer, then nodded, extending a slender arm to him.

Again, he maintained eye contact with her as he made a small cut on her wrist, then lowered his head.

Claire closed her eyes as she felt his tongue tracing the line of blood that dripped down her arm.

She took a step forward, then another, as he continued to drink from her. It was oddest sensation. It stung a bit where he had pierced her skin with the dagger, but something about this was...erotic. At least, Claire's instincts had gone haywire.

Myrnin's right arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her against him with a small growl.

Reacting instinctively, Claire hooked her left arm around his neck, then let her head fall forwards until it rested in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

She breathed his scent in, and was unable to stop herself from tasting the skin there. It was Myrnin's turn to shiver as she ran her tongue over his skin. His hand left her waist momentarily, then he reached up and made quite a deep cut in his neck with the dagger.

His hand returned to her waist, pulling her tighter against him again.

Claire whimpered as she licked up the blood already making its way down his chest, then returned to his neck. Her fangs slid down this time, but she forced herself not to bite it as she sucked his blood out.

She moaned loudly as she swallowed a large mouthful, clutching him tighter.

Claire's arm spasmed slightly as Myrnin sucked harder at the wound on her wrist. He moaned again, and Claire vaguely realised the implications of what they were doing.

But she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the supply of blood flowing into her mouth.

When Myrnin pulled her to the couch, she didn't complain.

* * *

**No, you dirty beasts, they're not _doing it_! Myrnin's legs simply got a little tired... :)**

**Okie dokie, so _please review_, or...{_insert threat here_}. And you don't want me to do that, do you? **

**XXX :D**


	29. Love Once Lost

**Hello, I am terribly sorry that once again it took me an age to update, but _once again _I managed to delete all my chapters! I know, I felt like killing myself. :( But on the bright side, you get an extra long chapter to make up for it! (This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but when I was typing them up _from memory_ I decided to mush them together)**

**Grrrrrrrrrr!**

**Anyway, read on :)**

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got last chapter, particularly the one I got from 'sweetascandy101' - it was amazing, and made me ridiculously happy for the rest of the day!**

* * *

**'Love Once Lost...'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire didn't know how much later it was, but suddenly she felt wrong. Guilty.

She let her head fall back from the sluggishly bleeding cut on Myrnin's neck.

They were laying on the couch, Claire underneath Myrnin, their legs hanging off the arm in a tangle of limbs.

"Myrnin." She mumbled. He didn't respond, intent on drinking the blood still flowing from her wrist. Claire closed her eyes, almost enjoying the odd sensation.

Then she felt a wave of giddiness wash over her. He was taking too much.

"Myrnin..." She murmured.

Suddenly Claire felt the sharp sting of his fangs on her skin. She yelped and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

Myrnin licked his lips and slowly lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. He looked apprehensive.

Claire struggled to get her thoughts back under control; they were whirling all over the place. There was silence for a few minutes; then Claire spoke.

"What...what was that?" She whispered fearfully. "What's wrong with me?"

Myrnin said nothing.

"I shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have..." Claire trailed off, registering the guilty look on Myrnin's face. Her eyes narrowed as her mind drew its own conclusions.

"Claire-" He began.

"You took advantage of me." She said, her eyes widening.

Myrnin looked even guiltier.

"No, I never-"

"I _never_ would have - I didn't want - I never -" Claire stuttered, growing more and more upset.

Myrnin licked his lips nervously, and Claire was suddenly very aware of his position on top of her.

"Claire, you need to understand-"

"_Get off me_." She hissed, trying to push him away.

Myrnin looked horrified at the way things were going. He grabbed her wrists and gently held them down.

"Claire." He said softly.

She turned her head away, into a cushion. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No..." She sobbed.

"Claire...listen to me..."

"_No_! You_ knew_ I wouldn't be able to stop myself! You _knew_!" Claire shouted, and Myrnin flinched at her words. It didn't occur to Claire that she shouldn't have wanted his blood in the first place - not unless she was desperate. "Don't even bother trying to pretend you didn't! I never would have done that- let_ go_!" She managed to pull her hands free, and pounded on his chest weakly. "Please, go _away_!" She cried, sobbing hysterically.

Myrnin tried again.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, but you have to understand-"

Anger flared up in Claire again at his words.

"_What_? What do I have to understand, apart from the fact that you_ used me _when I was vulnerable, that you took advantage of me, that you-"

"_Claire_!" Myrnin roared. Claire stopped shouting, something about the note of desperation in his voice making her pause. He took a deep breath before continuing at normal level. "I- didn't take advantage of you, as such. Your blood...seems to...hold even more appeal to me now then it did previously, and I - I couldn't help myself." He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Claire froze.

"What?" She whispered. "But...but I'm a vampire now...aren't I? I don't understand..."

"Neither do I." Myrnin told her miserably.

He sat up, allowing Claire to move out from underneath him. She pushed herself back along the couch until her back was resting against the arm.

"This isn't right, is it?" She said quietly.

"It's not...usual." Myrnin replied. "By now, your blood should have lost all appeal to me."

There was silence again as Claire digested this unwelcome information.

She looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I don't want this." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Myrnin reached out a hand to try to comfort her, but she flinched away.

"Why did you do this to me?" She cried, standing up.

Myrnin stood too. "Claire, I-"

He broke off suddenly, staring at something over her shoulder in horror. His face drained of colour.

"Yes, Myrnin, pray tell us why you did it." A cold voice said.

Claire spun around, and felt her stomach drop.

Amelie stood framed in a portal, but it wasn't her Claire was worried about. Behind her stood Michael, and he was looking at Claire in shock.

She could see the cogs turning in his brain, and knew the conclusion he had come to when a look of disgust twisted his features.

"No, Michael, it's not what you're thinking-" Claire cried, "Please-"

But Michael had already gone.

Claire sat back down again abruptly. She felt crushed, and dirty all of a sudden. On the inside as well as the out. She looked down at her bloodstained clothes, picking at them numbly.

Amelie was still staring at Myrnin, her expression livid.

"Explain. Immediately."

Myrnin swallowed.

"I- er- I, I found Claire." He tried.

Amelie snarled, and both Claire and Myrnin flinched.

"What have you _done_, you fool?"

Myrnin hung his head.

"She- she was dying. I couldn't lose her." He said quietly. A note of something heartbreaking had entered his voice.

Claire, who had been staring at the ground, looked up.

"Oh, Myrnin..." She whispered. A myriad of emotions swirled through her, some of which she couldn't even bring herself to acknowledge.

Amelie's expression lost a tiny amount of its fury; Myrnin looked and sounded like a broken man.

"Myrnin, you know better than I that human's lives are but fleeting upon the earth. We cannot save everyone." Her words were harsh, but her tone was soft.

Myrnin didn't look up, and Amelie turned her attention to Claire.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the cut on Claire's wrist that had failed to close completely yet. Too late, Claire tried to cover it with her hand, but the damage was done.

She turned to Myrnin, her keen eyes finding the identical cut on his neck. Her eyes widened.

"_What is this_?" She whispered.

Myrnin glanced at Claire, then back at Amelie, who looked disgusted.

"It's not Claire's fault." He said quickly.

Amelie's eyes narrowed again.

"How so?"

Claire realised that he was going to tell her what had happened, and shook her head frantically. She didn't know why, but she didn't particularly want Amelie to know that her blood was still appetising to vampires.

"Myrnin." She said. "Don't."

He threw her a warning look.

"I- I think she needs vampire blood to survive."

There was silence in the lab.

"_What_?" Claire said loudly. "No! That can't be true, I'm not- I don't need-"

"You said it yourself that my blood tasted delicious to you." Myrnin said quietly. He looked at Amelie. "I know what you're thinking. And I did, I gave her human blood first. She rejected it."

Claire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Amelie just stared at Myrnin in shock.

"But that's...that's impossible." She whispered.

Myrnin sighed.

"I know."

Amelie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was silent for a long time, during which neither Claire nor Myrnin spoke.

Eventually, Amelie seemed to come to some mind of decision, and opened her eyes again.

"Very well. Claire, you will stay here with Myrnin for testing. This is non-negotiable. You are not to return home or leave the lab unless either Myrnin or I are with you, and you are not to contact anyone. _No-one_ can know about this. Do I make myself clear?"

Myrnin nodded slowly.

"But-" Claire started, but cut off at the look on Amelie's face. It was at times like this that Claire knew exactly why Amelie was the Founder.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I know this must be difficult for you. But you understand why I must do this." She said, her voice becoming soft again. Claire nodded reluctantly. Her mind was reeling.

Amelie turned to Myrnin, and spoke coldly.

"This is your fault, and your responsibility."

"I know." Myrnin whispered.

Amelie nodded, and sighed.

"Nothing is ever simple in this town. I sometimes wonder if-" She cut off, and smiled, looking at Claire. "No, perhaps not.." She mused. Amelie turned around, opening another portal on the wall.

Before stepping through, she turned back to Myrnin.

"What we discussed before...I still stand by my decision... Although perhaps, given the...Changes that have occurred, I will review it."

Myrnin broke into a smile, and bowed.

"Thank you, milady."

Amelie nodded, then grew serious again.

"I expect you to spend all your time studying Claire's...condition. We have to know how far this will go, and the causes."

"_Natürlich_." Myrnin murmured.

Amelie nodded again, and left.

* * *

As soon as the portal snapped shut, the lab descended into silence. Claire was in shock.

"Myrnin... Are you... are you serious about that?"

He nodded, meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I am."

Claire didn't respond. She couldn't lift the detached feeling that had settled over her.

"I'm going to need my things from the Glass house." She said flatly.

Myrnin snapped to attention, looking relieved that he had something to do.

"Right. I shall go and fetch them, dear. You can just..." Myrnin trailed off, waving his hands about.

"Do you have a shower or something?" Claire said expressionlessly.

"Yes, yes! Through there!" Myrnin said a little too exuberantly, and pointed. "Help yourself to hot water and anything else you might require."

Claire nodded, and Myrnin left the lab at speed.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, she deflated, breaking down into hysterical sobs that tore through her and left her gasping for air. Despair drenched her. She'd never felt so helpless and wretched before.

She cried until she had a headache, then stumbled to the shower, tears blurring her vision.

Myrnin didn't have much in the way of bathroom products, but they did the job.

The soap was scratchy, but it smelt wonderful.

There was no shampoo, only body-wash _for men_ that was supposed to double up.

Claire spent a long time just soaking herself under the spray of hot water, trying to wash away all the worries of the previous few days.

She finally, reluctantly turned the water off when she heard Myrnin return.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around herself.

She stuck her head around the edge of the door.

"Myrnin, do you think you could leave my clothes outside the door, please?"

Silence.

"Myrnin?"

Claire swung the door open wider, and took a tentative step out.

"Claire."

Claire yelped at the sound of the voice, and spun around to face the direction it had come from.

She could feel her instincts kicking in, all screaming '_Intruder_!'

"Shane..." She whispered.

He was standing in the door of Myrnin's bedroom, looking broken at the sight of her.

"Claire? Michael told me you were here." He swallowed thickly. "Are you...living with him?" By _him_, he meant Myrnin.

Claire nodded fearfully; she realised what this looked like to Shane.

"How-how_ could _you?" He croaked, trying to sound angry, but Claire could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice -"

Now he was angry.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't have a choice? No-one _forced_ you to screw him!"

Claire's jaw dropped open. His words were like a slap in the face.

"I'm not _screwing_ him, Shane!" She cried, tears dripping down her own face. "I meant that I didn't get a choice about living with him!"

"What?" Shane was clearly still angry, but she'd momentarily confused him.

"Myrnin needs to do some testing on me, or something, and Amelie decided it would be better to stay here." Claire said, letting her bitterness about the whole thing add truth to her words.

Shane faltered.

"What...what tests? Are you alright?"

That hit Claire like a tonne of bricks.

_He doesn't know. Oh my God, he doesn't know _

She scrambled for something, anything to tell him.

"I'm...fine, as far as I know. Myrnin hasn't told me what the tests are for, yet." Partially true. She knew why she was having the tests, just not what they were going to be.

Shane sneered, back on the offensive.

"This is all very convenient, isn't it, Claire? How are you going to explain away what Michael saw, then?"

"Just what did he see?"

Shane turned a little red.

"He said he saw you lying underneath Myrnin on the couch, looking all... satisfied! And your blood smeared all over his _mouth_!" He yelled. Claire flinched. She hadn't even known Michael had seen that. Her face crumpled as she realised that she couldn't tell Shane what had really happened. Even if she could, he'd probably take that just as badly.

She gasped, knowing what was probably about to happen.

"I'm - I'm so sorry, Shane -" She began.

Shane's expression twisted.

"You. Make. Me. Sick." He spat. Claire flinched with each word, as of she had been struck.

"Shane-" She gasped, falling to her knees. "Please don't, please... It's not... Not what you think."

"What is it, then?" Shane roared.

Claire stood slowly, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"He- I was..." She didn't know how to say it. How do you tell someone that you're a vampire?

Claire looked him in the eyes, begging him to understand, and slowly extended her fangs.

"...Changed." She finished.

Shane's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is-" He began.

"It's not a joke, Shane." Claire cried, reaching out to him. He flinched away from her.

"_Don't touch me._"

Claire let her hand fall to her side.

"Shane, let me explai-"

"_No_!" He roared. "Just stay _away_ from me! I never want to see you again!"

With that, he turned and began to walk away from her.

"Shane!" Claire cried, grabbing his hand.

He whirled around with a strangled cry of rage and hurt, and grabbed Claire's wrist painfully hard, prying it off. She could have held on, but she didn't want to do anything else to betray his trust today.

He held it in his grip, digging in his pocket with the other hand.

Then he pressed something into Claire's palm, looking into her eyes the entire time.

She screamed in pain as whatever it was made contact with her flesh, and Shane closed her fist over it.

Claire didn't look away from his eyes until he dropped her hand and turned away, running up the stairs and disappearing from her life.

Numbly, she opened her hand. Sitting in her palm was a tiny silver cross on a delicate chain.

New tears formed in her eyes, and fell onto the burnt flesh of her palm.

She let the necklace fall to the floor at the same time that she did.

Claire lay slumped against the side of the couch for an immeasurable amount of time, sobbing desperately.

She didn't look up when Myrnin really did return; didn't even move.

"Claire? My God, are you alright?"

He dropped the bags he was carrying, and rushed over to her, crouching in front of her.

He tucked two fingers under her chin and, in an impossibly sweet gesture, lifted it so she was looking him in the eye.

"Claire?" He said softly. "What happened?"

Claire's composure crumbled, and she broke into new waves of sobs.

Myrnin sat beside her, letting her cry onto his shoulder whilst he rubbed smooth circles in her back, whispering nonsensical things to her.

Claire finally gave a last sniffle and fell silent, although her breath was still catching in the back of her throat.

"Sh-Shane. He- knows." She said.

Myrnin remained silent, seeming to know that there was more.

"He said- he never w-wants to see me - again." Claire gasped. Myrnin hugged her tighter, and she was surprised to hear a low growl emanating from him.

"He hurt you."

Myrnin's wandering fingers had found the fresh burns on the palm of her hand. For some reason, Claire jerked her hand away.

"It's nothing. I deserve it." She muttered.

Myrnin looked shocked.

"No, you don't, Claire." He whispered. "You deserve far better than him..." He trailed off, meeting her gaze sincerely.

Claire pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I can't - I can't do this right now. It's too much. I just - I just want-" A lump rose in her throat, and she cut off. Myrnin was still sitting with his back against the couch, and he let his head falls forwards, into his hands.

He said the next thing so quietly, Claire almost missed it.

"You still love him."

Claire froze.

"Of- of course."

Myrnin was silent. He didn't move at all for the rest of the day, which Claire spent listlessly tidying the lab because she couldn't go out and had nothing better to do.

She made dinner for herself, even though she didn't need it. She just wanted some small part of her life to feel normal.

There was no dining table, so she ate it as quietly as possible whilst perched on the edge of the couch.

At the end of her meal, Claire silently washed the dishes, and changed into her night-clothes. She blushed slightly, realising that Myrnin had probably had to pack her underwear for her.

He'd picked out her most revealing nightie - whether by purpose or by accident she didn't know, but she had a hunch.

Claire took her time brushing her teeth and washing her face, but after nearly half an hour she knew she would have to go and ask Myrnin where she was sleeping.

When she emerged, however, he was gone.

The couch had been pulled out to make a sizeable bed, and he'd actually put her own duvet on it.

She was about to climb in when she noticed a note on the pillow. There was a message scrawled on it in mad, spidery handwriting.

It read;

_'I am so very sorry for my behaviour earlier. Goodnight my dearest Claire. Sweet dreams. M.'_

Claire couldn't help but smile to herself. She folded it and tucked it into her rucksack before finally pulling the sheets back and climbing in.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It was ridiculous, but she couldn't sleep.

Every time she shut her eyes, images of Francois kept creeping back to her. If it wasn't him, it was images of Shane's face, twisted in rage, intentionally pressing the silver necklace into her palm.

Claire angrily wiped away the tears that had spilt onto her cheeks.

She turned over again, stretching out into the cold, empty bed, and suddenly knew why she couldn't sleep.

Wrapping her night gown around herself, she got up and padded towards Myrnin's bedroom. Her nerve nearly failed her at the last moment, but she forced herself to knock on the door.

No answer.

"Myrnin?" She whispered, giving the door a gentle push. It swung open with a click, and Claire peered inside.

Myrnin was laying on his back, in the dead centre of a medium sized bed. His arms were folded across his chest, on top of the duvet.

Claire cleared her throat timidly, and he opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her.

A small smile played across his face.

"Claire?" He whispered. "What is it?"

"I-I can't sleep." Claire whispered back, taking a small step into his room.

"And how can I help with that?" Myrnin said quietly, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

Claire shifted awkwardly.

"I was wondering if I could...sleep in here. With...you?" She turned it into a question, not wanting to sound presumptuous. She was far from it.

Myrnin looked shocked momentarily, then swiftly got up, bowing low and gesturing towards his bed.

"Of course. You can have my bed. I shall take the floor." He looked up at her from behind a curtain of wavy hair, smiling mischievously.

"Actually, I-" Claire blushed a little bit. "- the bed is more than big enough for two..." She trailed off, embarrassed, and hoping to God that Myrnin didn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh." He said quietly, looking unsure.

"I mean, you don't have to, it's fine. I'll just go-" Claire said quickly, already turning to leave.

"No, no, it's fine, I assure you." Myrnin said. "I was just...surprised."

"Okay." Claire said, approaching the bed. She shrugged off her silken dressing gown before climbing in, and it pooled on the ground at her feet.

She saw Myrnin watching her, and bit her lip, trying to ignore the look on his face.

Claire moved right over to the far side of the bed, smiling encouragingly at him. In a moment, Myrnin was lying beside her. She suspected he was making every effort not to let a single part of him touch her - after all, the bed wasn't _that _big.

Her small fingers found his hand and she squeezed once, trying to reassure him. It worked, because a moment later be returned the pressure, and she felt him relax slightly.

There was silence for a minute. Claire didn't move her hand from Myrnin's.

"Myrnin?" She whispered.

"Yes, _cariad_?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I didn't want to die. Not really." Claire said. "I don't - I don't blame you."

Myrnin squeezed her hand, then turned to face her. Claire lost herself in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Being so selfish." He paused. "But I couldn't imagine what I would have done if you had died."

Claire didn't reply for a moment, staring into his eyes. Then he leant forwards, capturing her upper lip between his two and kissing her slowly and sweetly. Claire kissed him back just as tenderly, letting herself get lost in the moment. His hand brushed the side of her cheek softly, and Claire covered it with one of her own, closing her eyes and sighing before pulling it away gently. She didn't speak for a minute, still gazing into his eyes and wishing that things could be simpler between the two of them.

Then she said,

"Myrnin...we can't keep on-"

Myrnin held a pale finger to her lips.

"Shh. Don't say it." He begged.

Claire sighed, then nodded.

He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. But Claire didn't hear him. She was already deeply asleep, and Myrnin's words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**...whew...right, I hope you like it dearies, I _promise_ I will update quicker next time, OK? :) Please please please review, I would love it if I got the same response as last time! Thank you! xxxxx :)**


	30. We've Come A Long Way

**Chapter Thirty already :O If this story were a person, she'd be three decades old! But, sadly 'tis just a few pixels on your computer screen, and so we shall never know how interesting it/he/she would have been to talk to...**

**So I hope very much that you like this chapter :) xxxx**

**Please please please review, I was very pleased with the response last chapter! :) Thanks again to 'sweetascandy101', who left _another_ stunning review! But now I feel like I have left other regular reviewers out, so here goes; thanks to 'Vampmarija98', who was the first reviewer last chapter, and (of course) to 'vicky199416', who has reviewed_ every_ chapter so far :) My thanks also go to 'ZoiPavi', 'FormidableRain', and 'Enolagay87', I couldn't and wouldn't do it without all your loverly reviews! :D xxx**

* * *

**'We've Come A Long Way'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

When Claire woke up, Myrnin was still asleep. She sat up, watching him sleeping with a sense of melancholy; he looked almost human, sprawled out on the bed, breathing gently. He'd somehow become tangled in the sheets during the night, and his hair was sticking up at odd angles.

Myrnin looked younger than ever, although even in his sleep he still didn't quite look innocent.

Claire found her gaze drawn to his bare chest, her eyes tracing the smooth planes of his muscle. She watched as his pale chest rose and fell with his breathing.

Before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her ear to his chest, expecting to hear nothing. Instead, she heard the very slow, steady beating of a heart.

She felt Myrnin's breathing hitch, and although he didn't move, she knew he was awake.

Claire blushed and moved away.

"What were you doing?" Myrnin said quietly after a while.

Claire's blush deepened. "I- I was listening to your heartbeat. I didn't realise you had one. Vampires, I mean."

Myrnin chuckled. "Of course, you wouldn't have been able to hear it when you were a human."

"And I'm not anymore..." Claire mumbled, her good mood evaporating.

Myrnin sighed.

"I am sorry, Claire. But I would do the same again if I had the choice."

Claire nodded.

"I understand. I just...wish things were different."

"So do I." Myrnin said, looking at her.

Claire got the feeling they were talking about different things, and decided to change the subject.

"So, um, what are we doing today?"

Myrnin sighed again, and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Claire tried to stop herself thinking about how cute he looked when he did that.

"Tests. Tests, tests, tests!" He said, grinning and jumping up, only to trip over as his foot got caught in the sheet. "Ow!" He cursed as he went down.

Claire couldn't stop herself from giggling; the sight of an ungraceful vampire was ridiculous.

Myrnin bounced up again a moment later, giving her a reproachful look and pulling her out of bed.

"Come on, no time to waste!" He flashed her a sunny smile and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the lab.

"Um, shouldn't I get dressed first?" Claire said.

Myrnin stopped, looked down at himself, then at her.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose we both should." He said doubtfully. He was gloriously bare chested, but he was wearing the bottom half of traditional blue and white striped pyjamas.

Claire hid a smile and said, "Right, I'll go get changed then.."

With that, she left the room, heading to the bathroom that had taken her so long to find.

She changed quickly into a faded pair of jeans and a white blouse. Then she turned around, looked into the mirror, and screamed.

Myrnin was there a second later, pulling up his trousers as he ran in. Claire would have laughed, but she was too busy looking at her reflection to notice.

"What, what is it?" Myrnin said, peering at her worriedly.

Claire didn't answer. She was busy prodding her face, and making sure that the person she could see in her reflection really was her.

"Oh." Comprehension dawned on Myrnin's face as he watched her.

Claire turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Is that - " She pointed to the mirror. "-_ me_?"

Myrnin nodded slowly.

Claire turned round to examine her reflection again.

"Oh my God."

Her skin was at least two shades paler, but instead of looking sickly, it was smooth and beautiful. It contrasted perfectly with her hair, which could now be described as golden. There was no other word for the silky locks which now framed her face.

Her nose was smaller, her eyelashes longer, her lips fuller and pinker.

Claire let out a squeak as her gaze travelled down her body.

She remained slim and petite, but she noticed that, seemingly overnight, her breasts had actually grown.

A blush rose in her cheeks as she realised that Myrnin had probably noticed this too.

Not much else had changed, aside from her silhouette being slightly curvier.

Claire bit her lip. The longer she looked at herself, the more she could see the old, familiar Claire in her reflection.

Myrnin chuckled.

"Don't you like it?"

Claire squeaked again and hit him, inducing another chuckle.

"I- well, yes. I- I suppose I look nice..."

"You look beautiful." Myrnin whispered.

Claire's smile faltered. She met his eyes in the mirror.

Myrnin held her gaze, smiling slightly.

Claire squeezed her eyes shut, her head spinning. She hadn't thought Myrnin's mind games would work now she was changed, but maybe...

_Maybe I do have feelings for him. Maybe he was never playing tricks with my mind. Maybe it was me all along._

Claire shook her head.

_No. _

"Please don't, Myrnin." She whispered. "Don't."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, my dear." Myrnin said solemnly. "What will be will be."

Claire's eyes snapped open, but he had already disappeared.

Claire finished changing and then entered the lab cautiously.

"Myrnin?"

A table was set up in the middle of the room, supporting a multitude of evil-looking needles and blood bags.

"Oh, no." She breathed. "No, no, no, I'm not having any needles stuck in me, Myrnin." She called.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Myrnin's disembodied voice said, and it took her a moment to realise he was under the table.

She frowned at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Bob." Myrnin replied. "He's escaped."

Claire shivered. "Ugh."

"Don't be silly, Claire. It's just a spider." Myrnin said, standing up and dusting himself off. "I'll find him later. There are, for once, more pressing matters. How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine." Claire said.

Myrnin raised his eyebrows. "Really? Not feeling thirsty at all?"

As soon as he mentioned it, she was. Unbelievably, unbearably thirsty. Claire swallowed painfully. "No," She lied.

Myrnin watched her for a whole, excruciating minute. Claire could hear his heart beating, see the veins beneath his skin at his neck, _smell_ the blood rushing through his veins. She bit her lip.

"I don't believe you." He said.

Claire didn't answer him. She couldn't think about anything else other than blood. His blood, to be precise.

She put one foot towards him, then caught herself.

"I thought so." He murmured.

Claire shook her head with an effort. "I'm not thirsty." She repeated.

Myrnin smirked, and took a step forwards. Claire took a step back, sensing the challenge in his movement. He was daring her to resist.

"Claire..." Myrnin whispered seductively. He continued to move forwards until Claire was forced to back up against the counter, his body just centimetres away from hers. He lowered his head until she could feel his cool breath brushing across her cheek, and see the veins at the base of his neck.

"Are you certain that you are not thirsty?"

"I-I...Y-yes." She stammered, not taking her eyes off his neck.

His smirk grew wider.

"I think you're a liar, little Claire." He whispered in her ear. The movement brought him even closer to her, and Claire whimpered with the effort it took to stop herself from attacking him. That was what he was trying to goad her into doing.

Claire noticed suddenly that his pupils were unusually dilated, and remembered what he'd told her yesterday about being attracted to her blood still.

She knew it was a stupid, dangerous thing to do, but she did it anyway because she didn't want to give Myrnin the satisfaction of winning the mind game he'd started.

Claire smiled slowly, tilting her head to the side. She saw confusion flit across Myrnin's face.

"I think you're trying to draw attention away from yourself, Myrnin." Claire whispered. "Are you feeling OK?"

She saw Myrnin's eyes widen as he realised what she was doing, and he swallowed.

"Fine, thank you." He said, but he'd lost his smirk.

Claire raised one eyebrow.

"Really? Not feeling thirsty at all?" She asked, mimicking Myrnin's earlier words.

"No." The word came out sounding strangled. She didn't think he quite knew how to deal with this new Claire.

Claire watched Myrnin for a long moment. His eyes were almost completely pupil, and a fine tremor was going through his body. Something in Claire was screaming_ 'Red flag! Red flag!_', but she plunged recklessly on.

"I don't believe you." She said.

Myrnin took a small step back with one foot, and Claire mirrored his movement, bringing their bodies in direct contact with each other.

"Are you _certain _you're not thirsty?" She whispered, stroking the side of his neck.

Myrnin wet his lips and closed his eyes.

"Claire, stop, or you will find my self-restraint is not as strong as yours, after all." He said, softly, but entirely seriously.

Claire stepped back, putting some distance between her neck and Myrnin's fangs. Or she tried to, anyway. Myrnin held her there with an arm wrapped around her waist, and one hand holding her at the elbow.

She didn't try to struggle, endeavouring to keep calm. She looked into his eyes, opened her mouth to speak, then abruptly shut it again as his expression registered.

Myrnin's pupils were completely dilated still, but Claire could plainly see the desire on his face.

She shut her eyes briefly, cursing herself for acting the way she had.

" Myrnin- " She began, a pleading note in her voice. Her veins were still burning with desire for his blood, but now those urges were spiked with desire for _him._

She knew Myrnin could sense that, because when he crushed his lips to hers a moment later, she tasted blood in his mouth.

Claire gasped, and her body reacted wildly on its own.

Her back arched and she pushed herself closer to him, grasping his shirt for support.

Claire could barely think around the blood flowing into her mouth and down her throat. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her as Myrnin's tongue found its way into her mouth - he'd obviously bitten it because it was bleeding, and Claire couldn't get enough of the fresh blood that dripped into her mouth. She licked at the cut on his tongue, eliciting a low moan from him.

Myrnin clutched her tighter, to the point where Claire was sure that, had she been human, he would have broken bones.

With every drop of his blood that she swallowed, the burning in her veins receded, but her lust for Myrnin only intensified.

Her body burned wherever he touched it. Her hands tangled in his soft hair, and stroked the sides of his face.

Myrnin growled and pulled their bodies closer together, and Claire's breathing hitched as several areas came into contact.

Eventually, the cut on Myrnin's tongue healed. Claire's tongue sought out every last drop from Myrnin's mouth, and then all that was left was a burning passion between the two of them.

Claire never knew what would have happened next if someone hadn't cleared their throat at precisely that moment.

Myrnin paused to growl, and then resumed kissing Claire almost feverishly.

But the sound of her best friend clearing her throat awkwardly dimmed Claire's blind lust enough for her to remember herself.

She broke away from Myrnin abruptly, and stepped away from him.

Myrnin sighed in annoyance, turning to Eve.

"Must we be interrupted _every_ time?" He grumbled.

Somehow, his shirt had come off, although Claire had a nagging suspicion that she may have been the culprit.

Claire checked the clock, then did a triple take. They'd been at it for almost an _hour_.

She did her best to smooth her hair, and then looked down at herself and blushed as she realised that her blouse was completely undone, exposing her black lacy bra. She hastily did two buttons up.

Eve was staring at Claire wide eyed. She held out a duffel bag.

"I just came to drop off your clothes..." She trailed off for a moment, looking at Claire pointedly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two of them. "Myrnin didn't pack many... But I guess I know why now."

Claire blushed deeper.

"Thank- " She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Don't bother. It's the last time I'll do anything for you. I can't believe you're doing this to Shane." Eve's tone was cold and angry.

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out as she realised that there was nothing she could say to defend herself.

"I'm sorry." She said lamely.

"Don't apologise to me." Eve said, her voice deathly quiet. "Apologise to the man that loves you."

"What?" Claire blurted. The last time she'd seen Shane, he'd told her he never wanted to see her again.

Eve rolled her eyes.

"You didn't seriously think he really hated you?"

Hope rose in Claire.

"I- well... Yeah. He did say he never wanted to see me again." She mumbled.

Eve's expression turned hard again.

"Yeah? Well, he probably won't, after I tell him what you've been doing with _that_." She jerked her chin towards Myrnin.

"Hey! I have a name!" He said indignantly. Eve ignored him.

"No!" Claire said. "No, Eve...please let me tell him. He deserves to hear it from me."

Eve sighed, but nodded, losing some of her ferocity.

"I was joking when I said you should give him a go, you know." She muttered.

Myrnin looked at Claire curiously. She felt her cheeks flushing again, and didn't meet his eye.

"Yeah, I know. It just kinda...happened." She mumbled. Myrnin grinned broadly, looking ridiculously happy about the fact that Claire had admitted that 'something' was happening.

Eve sighed again, sitting down on the sofa.

"You had to fall for your insane, vampire,_ boss_." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same vamp, here? I mean, it's _Myrnin_. He's tried to eat you on numerous occasions. At least Michael is always well behaved."

Claire smiled sheepishly, then froze as she processed Eve's words.

_Have I fallen for Myrnin?_

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; he was watching her intently, probably gauging her reaction to what Eve had said. His expression was unreadable.

For the first time, Claire wondered what his feelings were for her, and found herself panicking. What if she were just an amusement to him? What if he didn't really care? What if he was using her?

Claire realised she hadn't spoken for a long time.

"I-I- Yeah." She stammered, trying hard to swallow the bubble of fear that blocked her throat. Eve's eyes narrowed.

"Claire?"

Claire's chest felt tight all of a sudden; she couldn't breathe. She took a gasping breath, clutching her chest.

"Eve. I am very sorry, but I am going to have to insist that you leave now. You are, of course, welcome to come back any time Claire is not having a panic attack caused by you."

Eve stood up in alarm, losing her angry glare.

"Is she OK? Claire?"

Myrnin opened a portal, and unceremoniously pushed Eve through before turning to Claire.

She was sitting on the couch, breathing rapidly.

"It's OK, Claire." He said, sitting next to her and holding her hand. "Just focus on taking deep breaths."

Claire tried, but she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. She knew she was probably being irrational, but there was still that part of her that said, '_What if I'm not being irrational? What if he's using me?'_, and that thought made her more scared than the possibility of Myrnin actually having feelings for her.

"Myrnin," She gasped. "Tell me...you're not...just...having...fun...with me."

Myrnin frowned.

"What?"

Claire swallowed, and focussed on slowing down her breathing. Once she had calmed down, she tried again.

"Tell me...that you weren't...just using me...please?"

Myrnin's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth fell open.

"Is this what this is about?" He said incredulously. "You think I am using you for- for sex?"

Claire dropped her gaze.

"You could be." She mumbled. "Why else would you want me?" The words slipped out of her mouth without her permission, and she snapped her mouth shut quickly, horrified at how desperate she sounded.

"Oh, Claire. Sweet, young, _foolish _Claire." Myrnin murmured, pulling her against his side in a hug. "How could you even think that? If I was using you in...that way, do you really think I would have bothered being so selfish as to turn you into a vampire? And as for why I would want you... I can save time by saying that there is no reason I can think of why I would _not_ want you."

Claire looked up at Myrnin, shocked at his confessions. A blush spread across her cheeks, and Myrnin reached up to brush his thumb across them briefly.

"Myrnin..." She said hesitantly. "I...I don't know what to say...I don't...I don't know how I feel about you...This-" She gestured at the two of them. "-Is wrong."

"_So_ _very_ wrong." Myrnin agreed. Somehow, coming from him, the words seemed seductive and dirty. Claire bit her lip, trying to concentrate on what she had to say.

"And I'm with Shane. I think." She continued. "And what about the age gap? And- and what would everyone think?"

"Age is just a number, little Claire. As for what everyone thinks, who on earth cares? Not me. And your relationship with Shane...well, everything has to end sometime." Myrnin said. "Even the world." He added as an afterthought.

Claire's mind rejected the thought of ending her relationship with Shane. He was her only constant in Morganville, the only one she could rely on, her rock. The thought of losing him twisted her heart.

"Myrnin..."

"One day he will be gone, Claire." Myrnin said softly. "There's nothing you can do about that. I, on the other hand, will be here for you forever."

Claire's heart twisted again, and a tear slid down her cheek. Myrnin was right. One day, Shane would die, and then what would she do?

And would Myrnin be waiting for her when he did?

* * *

**All I have to say is I hope you liked it, and please please_ please_ review! xxxxx :)**


	31. Beggar's Banquet

**Hello; we meet again! I know I keep on saying this, but honestly, Chapter _Thirty One_ already? Well, here it is, and I'm terribly sorry to annoy anyone who actually spends the time to read my Author's Notes, but I'm still in the mood to thank any and all of my regular readers! :)**

**My thanks this time - week? update? anyway - go to - **

**- 'vicky199416' (of course, with me since the beginning. Thank you very very much for reviewing _every_ stinking chapter, I am sorry I am such a terrible person and keep forgetting to review yours. I hope this will make it up - _Struggles With What's Right And What I Want, her story, CHECK IT OUT!_) **

**- 'curlyCharlie' :)**

**- 'FormidableRain' - especially for your promise to see my story through to the end! At least I know I'll have one reader! :D And don't worry, I think you'll like Shane a li'l bit more in this chap**

**- 'sweetascandy101' - because you're always so damn nice :)**

**- Jkilmer - for being the best new reader_ EVA!_ XD**

**And thanks of course to everyone else who reviews, I will try to mention you in the future (hint, if you review more than three times, I'll normally remember your name for next time. Also, I tend to forget anonymous reviewer's names, so I'm sorry if I left anyone out!)**

**Wow, this is _the_ longest A/N ever, so I'd best let you get on with reading unless I want angered reviewrs! :S xxx**

* * *

**'Beggar's Banquet'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

* * *

Claire was driving me wild. I saw a side of her I'd never seen before; she was confident, and _sexy_, and it drew me to her like a moth to a flame.

She teased me, and she used my own words against me; it was all I could do not to take her right then and there.

Then the make-believe dead girl showed up and Claire once again withdrew behind her wall of safety.

I was shocked to discover that my Claire was worried I was using her - as if i would do that to her. I'd finally admitted to myself that I loved her, but was admitting it to her something I was willing to do, at the risk of her rejecting me? I didn't think I could bear it if she did. I was quickly becoming dependent on her.

I knew that she thought she loved Shane, but I was beginning to realise that I had to show her that she loved me, too. She did love me. She had to.

I just wasn't sure how to make her realise that.

'_It has quickly become apparent that both of my theories regarding Claire's blood were correct, although the effects are a lot more severe than I could have possibly imagined. _

_I was horrified to discover, when I received my weekly delivery of blood, that the human blood which used to drive me wild with thirst has lost its appeal to me. It tastes bland and unsavoury compared to Claire's blood. Not only that, but it is taking almost triple the usual amount to sustain me for half the normal time. _

_I haven't shared this information with anyone, for obvious reasons, but I am aware that I cannot keep it up for long. Someone is bound to notice how much blood I am consuming._

I glanced up from the tattered book I was scribbling my observations in.

Claire was sitting across the room from me, reclining in her favourite chair. Her arm was hooked up to a tube that was currently crimson, due to the fact that her blood was flowing through it.

She was watching the blood bag beside her fill up with a faintly sick expression on her face.

"Myrnin." She murmured. "How much more of my blood do you need? Don't you think three bags is enough?"

_Yes, but I couldn't stop myself from drinking the other two, _I thought guiltily.

"Er, yes, that should be enough. You can stop now, if you want."

Claire grimaced, and pulled the needle out of her arm.

I put down my pen, and tucked the small blue book back under the rug, where it belonged.

"Excellent. Bring it over here."

Claire picked up the bag and walked over, handing it to me as roughly as possible. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you _do _with it all?" She grumbled.

"I drink it."

She stared at me dubiously for a second, then snorted with laughter.

"Seriously, Myrnin."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. I didn't want to have to lie to her. Not anymore. Too much of my life was taken up by lies and pretences. Always denying myself what I truly wanted. But I was scared of telling her the truth, scared that she might not forgive me. So I lied.

"I'm just using it in lots of my experiments at the moment. I'll be done soon." I said.

Claire sighed. "Okay." She sat down next to me, and the awkwardness that had developed since Eve's visit yesterday returned again.

I watched Claire thoughtfully whilst her attention was elsewhere, and noticed how strained she seemed. She was taking short breaths in through her mouth, and looked like she was having a hard time staying still where she was.

I was confused for a moment, then remembered that she hadn't fed since yesterday, and that even then she hadn't taken much. Not to mention the amount of blood she had already lost today.

"Claire?"

"Mm?" Claire said absently.

I considered trying to broach the subject carefully, then gave up.

"Are you thirsty?"'

She closed her eyes for a second, taking a steadying breath.

"No." She said, without looking at me.

She was lying. But why? I watched her curiously. What good was it for her to deny herself?

"Yes you are."

She opened her beautiful eyes then, if only to glare at me.

"No, I'm not." She said through her teeth. Her voice was calm, but I could see her hunger in the muddy red colour of her irises.

I shrugged.

"Ok, then."

Her eyebrows went up.

"Okay?"

"Yes." I said, amused. "I want to see how long you will keep this up."

Hours passed. I kept myself busy with testing Claire's blood, saving the examination I would have to do on her until she had given in and fed. It would not do to have her try and eat my arm whilst I was testing her.

I kept a tab on her while I worked, of course, and I could sense her growing more and more tense. Her crimson eyes followed my movements around the room, and her breathing became shallower. I saw her grip slowly tightening on the seat of the couch until the fabric tore, exposing the soft foam innards. Seemingly unaware of the destruction she was causing to my furniture, Claire squeezed her eyes shut, hitting her head forcefully against the back of the couch.

Another few hours passed, and she hadn't moved from her position once. Her heartbeat had slowed down considerably, as the oxygenated blood in her system stretched thin. It made sense that she would need more blood then the average vampire; vampire blood was already second hand, so she would need roughly twice the amount.

I don't know how much more time passed; maybe a day. Vampires don't need much sleep. I went out of the room, succumbing to the growling in my own stomach, and heated up a bag of AB positive - my usual favourite. I tried to ignore the reflexes in my throat that wanted to gag at the way it tasted, and let it slide down my throat without swallowing. One bag was normally enough, but today I needed more. I heated another bag, and another. The fourth bag I didn't even bother to warm. It didn't make it taste any less disgusting.

I reentered the room silently. Claire made a twitching movement towards me as I passed her, then crushed herself into the sofa, drawing her knees up to her chest and locking her arms together around them so tightly that I could see little pinpricks of blood where her nails were digging in.

She lowered her head, making a small whimpering sound that I'm sure she didn't mean for me to hear.

Eventually, I couldn't stand to watch her struggle with herself anymore.

"Claire."

Her bright red gaze snapped to me, and I produced a small knife and a plastic beaker, preparing to make a small cut in the crook of my arm.

"You need to feed."

She shook her head violently, though I could plainly see her desire. Her eyes were glued to the point of the knife that I was already pressing to my arm.

"No."

Claire stood and backed away, her hand over her mouth and nose.

I watched as she stumbled into the corner, sinking into a defensive half-crouch.

"Claire." I said softly, walking towards her.

"_No_!" She snarled, her fangs snapping down and her eyes flashing red in fury. "Stay _away_!"

I stopped, shocked at her ferocity. I should have seen this coming; so much had happened in the last few days that it was a wonder Claire had managed to keep it together this long - or at all.

"Claire." I tried again, "You need to feed. Even if it's just a little. It's dangerous if you don't. We don't know what might happen."

Claire pressed herself against the wall as I took another step towards her. I could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"No. I won't. I won't." She whispered hoarsely, sliding further down the wall.

I took another step towards her, and she flinched.

"Please, Claire." I said softly, changing tactics.

She shook her head, and the motion turned into a shiver.

"No, Myrnin." She whispered. Her fangs hadn't retracted yet. "I can't. I can't...I can't become something that Shane hates." Her voice broke on the last word. My heart twisted when she mentioned that boy's name. He was doing this to her. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and her expression was one of self-loathing. Her hands twisted and clenched in her hair, the knuckles turning white.

She winced in pain, and I noticed something clenched in her left fist. It glinted silver, and I realised with horror that it _was_ silver. A necklace of some sort. Claire's flesh was burning away around it, and it must have been causing her horrible pain, but she still kept a hold on it.

"Claire." I said in shock. She didn't respond. I saw blood start to drip down her wrist, and hated myself for what I was about to do. Claire would probably never forgive me.

I darted towards her, ripping the necklace from her hands before she could react, then hauling her round and dragging her towards me, holding her upper body still with one arm whilst I tore into the flesh of the other with my teeth.

She snarled, and tried to twist out of my arms. I tightened my grip on her, and held my wrist forcefully to her mouth, trying to get her to drink the blood. Claire thrashed around violently, her nails scraping along my arms, leaving bloody welts that healed quickly.

She refused to swallow my blood, keeping her lips tightly closed.

"Come _on_, Claire." I said in frustration, ignoring the pain at my wrist. "I cannot allow you to starve yourself. You will go insane."

Claire growled viciously, turning her head to the side. I was unwilling to hurt her, and consequentially, my arms slipped. She used my momentary weakness to elbow me in the stomach. It was so unexpected that I let go of her completely, and she scrambled backwards across the floor, wiping her mouth and spitting out the tiny amount of blood I had managed to force into her mouth.

Her eyes were wide, and crimson. She was breathing heavily, and I cannot imagine how much self-control it took for her not to attack me. She was starving, and the taste of my blood was fresh in her mouth.

Claire slumped against the wall, shaking. A fine tremor ran through her whole body, and her eyes were unfocused.

I moved quickly towards her, and she flinched away. Her reaction time was even slower than it had been fifteen minutes ago. She clambered to her feet, leaning heavily on the wall. Claire stumbled a few paces, then slipped down the wall, landing on her knees.

I caught up with her, and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. She cringed away, twitching her head to look up at me.

"No." She whispered. "Please don't make me..."

"Shh. It's okay." I murmured, sitting down next to her, my legs stretched out. I pulled her small body into the space between my legs, her back to me. She let her head drop down to rest against my shoulder.

Slowly, I reached up and made a deep cut in my neck with the knife. It was in an identical place to the one I had made a few days previously. Claire whimpered as the smell hit her, and I wrapped an arm around her to stop her from bolting. With my other hand, I guided her head round to the cut.

"No."

She whimpered again, and pushed at my arms feebly. She was already very weak, and I knew she wouldn't be able to resist the blood that was flowing out of my neck and over her mouth for much longer.

Eventually, her struggles ceased, and I felt her nuzzle into my neck once before she latched onto the cut and began to draw out blood.

I winced at the twinge of pain this caused, then growled in pleasure. I couldn't help it.

Claire twisted around slightly, although I still kept ahold of her. Her hand cupped the side of my face and as she drank from me, and she hummed in satisfaction.

I let my head fall back against the wall, sliding my eyes closed. Claire's grip on me grew firmer as she turned herself around completely, kneeling up and moving her legs so that she was straddling me.

Thankfully, I don't think she realised how much that position affected me, so intent was she on drawing out my blood.

Suddenly I felt the portal opening. I immediately knew it was the boy, Shane, who had arrived unannounced this time. I could smell him. However, I could also sense that Oliver was with him. I growled, and tried to refrain from getting up and ripping out both of their throats. Oliver because I dislike him intensely, and Shane for what he had done to my Claire.

I heard the boy's breathing hitch as he obviously caught sight of us, and I half opened one eye. I passed over Oliver, preferring to ignore him. Shane looked sickened, and my fingers itched to strangle him.

"Claire."

His voice startled Claire. She jumped up, crouching protectively in front of me. I smiled. She was instinctively protecting her meal.

I stood silently as she growled at Shane.

I'm sure she was creating quite the picture for him, with my blood dripping down her chin. Her fangs were extended, and her eyes flashed crimson. One should never interrupt a starving vampire in the middle of feeding.

Shane was standing stiffly, staring at her in horror and disgust. His gaze shifted to me, and his expression turned to one of loathing.

The feeling was, at least, mutual.

"What have you _done_ to her?" He demanded. He took a step towards me, fists clenched, and Claire snarled in warning. He froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

It was clear she still wasn't thinking clearly, and I was all for letting her attack and kill him, but I knew she would never forgive me if I let her do that. Oliver was staring at Claire with intense curiosity.

"Claire." I said softly.

Her head snapped round at the sound of my voice. For a moment, she didn't show any recognition, then the crimson faded from her eyes, which returned to their normal brown and widened in shock.

She licked her lips, and tasted my blood on them. Claire raised a pale hand to her face, then looked at the blood in confusion.

"Wha-...Oh." A look of horror dawned on her face and she turned to face Shane. He was staring at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Shane..."

There was a silence, which, of course, Oliver broke.

"I believe Shane came to apologise to Claire. I escorted him, on Amelie's orders." He paused, and smirked. "She seemed to think you might need some help controlling her, Myrnin."

I growled in the back of my throat. I was fully aware that, yet again, I had been caught in a... compromising position.

Oliver smiled smugly, and turned to Shane.

"Well? Get on with it, boy."

Shane's fists clenched, and I could tell that he, like I, was ready to punch Oliver. But he didn't take his eyes off of Claire.

Claire had relaxed her position, and was trying to make herself look as small and non-threatening as possible.

"I- I came to say that... I'm sorry for what I did to you the other day. And that I couldn't ever stop- stop loving you, no matter whose blood you had to drink." He glanced at me quickly. "And that I hoped that you could forgive me." He finished almost at a whisper, and smiled shakily. His eyes were wet.

I felt despair drench me. I knew Claire would forgive him. She forgave everyone. And then she would leave me. She would leave me, alone, for him. Of course she would. How did I ever think she could love me?

But Claire stood where she was, gazing at Shane with sad eyes.

His smile faltered. "You- you won't forgive me?" He said hoarsely.

"Of course I forgive you." She whispered. "But can you forgive me?"

My dead heart skipped a beat.

"For what?" Shane said.

Claire bit her lip, then made the mistake of glancing at me.

"No." Shane whispered. "You- you said you didn't!"

I saw Oliver's smile widen. For him, this was entertainment.

Claire looked shocked, then embarrassed, and shook her head quickly.

"What? No! No, no we haven't! I didn't!" She said quickly. I frowned, confused. What had they discussed before?

Shane looked relieved for a moment, then his expression darkened again.

"Then what? Tell me!" He said desperately. "Is this about you having to drink his blood? Look, Amelie told me. I don't care about that. I love you!" He cried, breaking down.

Claire flinched when he told her he loved her. She shook her head miserably.

"No, Shane." She said softly. "It's not that. I-"

She broke off and looked at me again. My heart lifted as I realised what she was trying to tell him.

Shane followed her gaze, and anger passed across his features. He turned on Claire.

"You- you and him? _You and him_?"

Claire made no answer, and I watched as a tear glided down her cheek, splashing quietly to the floor.

"I can't believe this, Claire." Shane said furiously. "What the fuck happened when he vamped you? Did you inherit some psychotic leech gene from him? You've changed."

"No!" Claire croaked. "I - it's not...it was...before." She finished miserably.

Shane's features twisted in rage and disgust, and Claire tried desperately to salvage the situation.

"I didn't mean to, Shane. I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Do you love him?" He demanded.

"What?" Claire said, caught by surprise.

"Do you love him?" Shane spat.

Claire glanced at Oliver, then me again. I felt my heart breaking almost audibly. This was the moment when she would laugh, and tell Shane that no, of course she didn't love me. How could she ever love me?

There was silence as everyone waited for her answer.

"I-I-" She stammered. Shane's eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip. "I- I don't know- I..." She trailed off, looking at Shane with pleading eyes. Oliver looked horrified. He had obviously expected the same answer as I had. By the look on Shane's face, so had he.

"Claire?" He said.

She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Please don't make me answer." She whispered miserably, and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. Shane's expression was unreadable. It was as if he had suddenly turned off all emotion. Oliver's was still aghast.

"I don't believe it." He murmured. Neither could I. What did this mean? Did she love me?

"Claire." Shane said abruptly, his voice steady and monotone. "I think we should break up."

"What?" She gasped, pain and shock flashing across her face.

"I'm sorry. I can't be with you if you love him. This is too much for me right now." He bit the end off of every word, holding back his emotion.

"No!" Claire said. "Please, Shane. Please don't."

_She didn't deny it._

He had already turned and started to leave, but I saw the anguish on his face before he did. So did Claire.

"No! I know you care, Shane! Don't you dare pretend you don't! Don't you _dare_!" She reached forwards, pulling him around to face her again.

"Let go!" Shane roared, tears spilling down his cheeks. He pushed her away from him and she stumbled backwards. She fell before I could move to catch her, and stared up at Shane in shock.

"How _dare _you!" I snarled, rushing forwards and grabbing him by the collar. "You don't deserve her, little boy!" I spat, tightening my hands around his throat. He struggled, his eyes widening as I cut off his air supply.

"Myrnin!" Claire cried out, putting her small hand on my sleeve. "Stop! Please."

I dropped Shane, and he crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. Claire flew to him, trying to help him up.

He wrenched his arm out of her grip, and stood up. He looked furious.

"We're over, Claire." He spat out. Claire flinched, and Shane fixed his gaze on me. "I won't forget this, bloodsucker." He said threateningly.

I growled. "Get out of my home, Collins."

"Gladly." He retorted, then turned and stalked out. Claire dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Oliver looked bemused.

"Well." He said drily. I don't think any of us were expecting that."

* * *

**Whew...I swear my chapters are getting longer each time... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Do you guys prefer them to be shorter?**

**...I've just realized that I have entirely forgotten about Frank in this story...I'll have to fit him in later...somehow...**

**Anyway, the usual; _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ review! :D xxxxx **


	32. Saint Is A Sinner

**Hallo! I am terribly sorry it has once again taken so long, but I was very confused as to what should happen next, so I ended up re-writing this chapter about six times. Grr. I'm still not happy, but I got fed up of trying to do it so i left it like this :P**

**Also, I would thank all my lovely reviewers for saying nice things, please keep on saying them! :) xxx**

* * *

**'Saint Is A Sinner'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

"What do you_ do _with it all?" Claire grumbled as she shoved the _third_ bag of her blood into Myrnin's hands.

Myrnin looked at her blood appraisingly.

"I drink it." He said seriously.

For a moment, Claire just gaped at him, before mentally shaking her head.

_He's joking. He's joking._ She told herself. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't a very convincing liar. Especially to herself.

Claire laughed a little nervously.

"Seriously, Myrnin."

Myrnin put the bag down, frowning.

"I'm just using it in a lot of my experiments at the moment. I'll be done soon." He replied, without looking at her.

Claire sighed, deciding that, in some cases, ignorance was bliss. She still couldn't suppress the small shudder that went through her. She wasn't sure what she would do if he asked for_ another_ bag.

"Okay."

She sat on the couch with a huff. There was a moment's silence, during which Claire found herself increasingly aware of a burning in her veins.

_No. No, no, no. Ignore it and it will go away._

It didn't, though. She could smell Myrnin everywhere, and each breath she drew in was torture.

Eventually, he seemed to notice, even though she tried to hide it as best she could.

He frowned.

"Claire?"

"Mm?"

"Are you thirsty?"

Claire clenched her jaw as the thirst grew more intense.

"No."

Myrnin looked at her dubiously for a moment.

"Yes you are." He said.

"No, I'm not." Claire spoke through gritted teeth.

Myrnin looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"Ok, then."

Claire's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay?"

"Yes." Myrnin said. Claire thought she could detect a hint of amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I want to see how long you can keep this up."

Hours passed, and the thirst grew almost unbearable. Claire tensed her whole body in an attempt to remain still, and kept her breathing shallow.

It didn't stop Myrnin's scent from reaching her, though. Claire found herself riveted to him, unable to tear her gaze away. Her eyes followed his every movement, and she found herself subconsciously planning a thousand different ways to sink her teeth into his throat.

She was only dimly aware of her fingers ripping through the fabric of the couch as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain and hunger to go away. It only intensified.

_Don't do it. Think of Shane. Shane._

The thought cleared her head enough to renew her resolve, and she pushed herself further into the couch.

More hours ground by, every separate minute seeming to last an excruciating amount of time. Claire didn't dare move, fearing that a single movement would break her concentration. She felt, rather than heard, her heartbeat slowing down, as she began to feel lightheaded.

The scientific part of her brain was still mercilessly analysing what was happening to her.

_There's not enough oxygen in my blood, so my heart is pumping more slowly to compensate. _

If she'd thought the thirst was unbearable a few hours ago, she was wrong. And she knew it could only get worse.

Claire was all too aware of time passing, and it was more than a day later that Myrnin finally took a break from his solid work and left the room.

She only noticed because his scent suddenly became a lot less unbearable. She opened her eyes, focusing on the sounds he was making in the kitchen. A microwave pinging, and the unmistakeable stench of human blood.

Claire wrinkled her nose.

_Disgusting._

Myrnin walked back in the room looking obscenely healthy after his 'snack', and passed close to her on his way back to his desk. Claire barely managed to stop herself from attacking. She could feel her self-restraint slipping, and dug her nails into her arms hard enough to draw blood. She rested her clammy forehead on her knees, letting a small whimper escape her.

Myrnin's lilting voice snapped her back to reality, his accent strong.

"Claire."

Claire looked at him sharply. He was pressing the blade of a knife to his arm.

"You need to feed." He said authoritatively.

Claire's eyes widened. "No."

She saw Myrnin start to push the blade further into his pale skin, and knew she had to get away from him. If she smelt his blood...

Claire stood, covering her mouth and nose with her hands, and stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. She sunk into a half crouch, almost ready to fight him off if it came to that. She couldn't let Shane down. She couldn't.

"Claire." Myrnin said again, walking towards her.

Claire snapped.

"No!" She snarled, feeling her fangs snapping down. "Stay _away_!"

Myrnin stopped, and Claire barely registered his shocked expression.

"Claire." He said slowly. "You need to feed. Even if it's just a little. It's dangerous if you don't. We don't know what might happen."

He took another slow step forwards, and Claire pressed herself into the wall, slipping down it a little way.

"No. I won't. I won't." She whispered, her voice hoarse. She slipped further down the wall, too weak to hold herself up. Myrnin stepped closer to her, and she flinched unwillingly.

"Please, Claire." He said softly. There was a begging note in his voice.

Claire shook her head frantically, and dug the silver necklace out of her pocket. She clutched it tightly in her fist, relishing the pain. It helped her to think clearly, and to remember why she was doing this.

_Shane._

"No, Myrnin. I can't. I can't... I can't become something Shane hates."

Tears dripped down her face, and she winced as the silver burnt through her soft flesh.

Myrnin sound shocked. "Claire." He whispered.

Claire didn't have time to react as he darted forwards, simultaneously ripping the necklace from her hands and dragging her to her feet. He held her upper body still with one strong arm, but Claire was too shocked to react.

That was until Myrnin pressed his bloodied wrist to her mouth.

Claire snarled, trying desperately to twist away from him. He just tightened his grip, and pressed his wrist more firmly against her mouth.

Claire struggled harder, clawing at his arms. She kept her mouth firmly shut, but some of Myrnin's blood still found its way into her mouth, setting her on fire. She could barely think. Only the pain of the burns on her palms helped her to keep it together. The pain seemed to burn clearly in her thoughts, helping her to maintain clarity.

"Come _on,_ Claire. I cannot allow you to starve yourself. You will go insane." Myrnin exclaimed in frustration.

Claire growled in response, turning her head away from him and struggling with all the strength she had left, which wasn't much.

Miraculously, Myrnin's arms slipped, and she took the opportunity to elbow him in the stomach.

He let go of her abruptly, and she fell to the floor, scrambling backwards as fast as she could. Claire spat out the blood in her mouth. She was breathing heavily, and could feel the shock on her face in the widening of her eyes. She couldn't believe he had done that to her.

She slumped against the wall, shaking.

Myrnin stood slowly, then started towards Claire again. She flinched, and tried to move away, pulling herself laboriously to her feet. Claire leant heavily on the wall, and staggered a few steps before her strength failed her and she slipped, sliding down the wall and landing on her knees. She couldn't get back up.

Myrnin reached her and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Claire cringed away from the contact, clutching at the wall and still trying futilely to pull herself away. She jerked her head around with an effort to look at Myrnin in fear.

"No." She whispered, her voice breaking. "Please don't make me..."

"Shh." Myrnin murmured softly. He sat down next to her, pulling a helpless Claire into his lap. "It's okay."

Claire relaxed slightly in his arms, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

She didn't notice the knife he held in his hand, or realise what he was doing until she smelt the blood. She whimpered, trying to move away, but Myrnin held her in place with an iron arm wrapped around her torso. He guided her head firmly around to the fresh cut on his neck with the other.

"No." She whimpered again, feebly attempting to push his arms away. The scent of his blood was filling her sense of smell, dissolving her self-restraint. It was coming out of the deep cut on his neck in spurts, flowing over her lips and trickling into her mouth.

As soon as the first drop hit her tongue this time, there was no going back.

Claire slowly stopped struggling, and began to swallow the blood.

She stopped thinking, giving herself over to instinct. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she registered Myrnin growling in pleasure, and felt a sense of primitive pride.

She turned around fully, latching onto the cut. Her hand cupped the side of Myrnin's face, and she knelt up, moving so that she was straddling him.

The blood flowing into her mouth and down her throat made her mind reel, filling her with need and lust for both it and it's owner.

Suddenly, annoyingly, something interrupted her.

"Claire." The voice sounded shocked, and tortured. Claire breathed in. She could smell an unfamiliar vampire, and an all-too-familiar human. The one who wanted to take her meal away from her.

Claire sprang to her feet, snarling viciously, and crouched protectively in front of her prey. She was hardly aware that she'd stopped thinking about Myrnin as a person. Her fangs snapped down, and she focused on the human standing in front of her. Something in her told her the vampire was no threat.

The human turned to face her prey.

"What have you _done_ to her?" It demanded angrily, taking a step forwards.

Claire growled in warning, and the human froze, staring at her. She was vaguely aware of the other vampire watching her intently.

"Claire."

She spun around, staring without recognition at the man now standing behind her.

_Prey_... Her instincts whispered to her, but there was something in his eyes that made her pause. Something clicked back into place in Claire's mind, and her eyes widened.

She licked her lips, tasting blood on them. Slowly, she raised her hand, trailing her fingers around her mouth.

Claire looked at the blood on her fingers in confusion for a moment.

"Wha-...Oh."

She turned to face Shane in horror. He was staring at her blankly.

"Shane..." She whispered.

There was a terrible silence. Claire's gut was twisting, and she was tearing herself up inside. She silently begged for Shane to say something, _anything_.

But it was Oliver who broke the silence - Claire recognised him now as he spoke.

"I believe Shane came to apologise to Claire. I escorted him, on Amelie's orders." He paused, and Claire didn't miss the smug smirk which spread across his face, aimed at Myrnin. "She seemed to think you might need some help controlling her, Myrnin."

Myrnin growled at him, and Claire blushed, feeling anger boiling in her veins.

Oliver turned to Shane.

"Well? Get on with it, boy."

Shane's fists clenched at Oliver's words, but didn't take his eyes off of Claire's.

She relaxed her position, trying to make herself look as small and nonthreatening as possible. Shane's next words sent more needles of guilt stabbing through her.

"I- I came to say that... I'm sorry for what I did to you the other day. And that I couldn't ever stop - stop loving you, no matter whose blood you had to drink." He paused to glance at Myrnin, and Claire's breathing hitched.

_He knows. He knows_. She wondered vaguely if Oliver had known too, but guessed not, from the way he was looking at her now.

Shane took a breath, and continued in almost a whisper. "And that I hope you can forgive me." He smiled shakily, and Claire's heart sunk.

Of course she forgave him, how could she not? But she knew that he would never forgive her. She also knew that she had to tell him.

She stood quietly for a moment, putting off the moment when the look on his face would turn from one of hope and love to disgust and loathing. He misunderstood her silence, thinking it meant that she wouldn't forgive him, and his smile faltered.

"You- you won't forgive me?" He rasped brokenly.

Claire almost laughed at his absurd notion. "Of course I forgive you." She whispered, hating the look of relief on Shane's face because she knew it was all going to change after her next words. "But can you forgive me?"

Shane looked confused. "For what?"

Claire bit her lip. Tears were already building up in her eyes as she glanced at Myrnin, wondering if she was making the right decision. Did they really have anything together? But it was too late. The look on Shane's face as she followed her gaze said it all. Anger. Disgust. Betrayal.

"No. You- you said you didn't!" He whispered.

It took Claire a moment to realise what he was talking about. Then Shane's voice came floating out of her memory.

_"No-one __**forced **__you to screw him..."_

She looked at Shane, shocked at his assumption.

"What? No! No, no we haven't! I didn't!" She said quickly, shaking her head. Claire saw Myrnin frown, and was immensely glad that he didn't know what Shane was accusing her of.

Shane looked relieved for a moment, then his expression darkened again.

"Then what? Tell me! Is this about you having to drink his blood? Look, Amelie told me. I don't care about that. I love you!" He said desperately. Claire couldn't help flinching when he said that he loved her; it was probably going to be the last time he ever said it. She shook the thought out of her head, knowing that if she carried on thinking like that, she wouldn't have enough courage to actually tell him.

She shook her head miserably. "No, Shane. It's not that. I-" She broke off, her nerve failing her.

_I can't do this._

She looked at Myrnin again, then back at Shane, willing him to just understand.

Shane looked back and forth between the two of them, comprehension dawning on his face, followed swiftly by a terrible anger that made Claire want to cry. Whoever said that vampires couldn't feel was sorely mistaken. If anything, the emotions were magnified.

"You- you and him?" Shane whispered. Then, "_You and him_?"

Claire didn't answer him. She couldn't. A silent tear slid down her cheek, and both she and Myrnin watched it as it fell to the floor, the droplets scattering with a tiny splash. She couldn't help but feel that that was significant in some way.

"I can't believe this, Claire. What the fuck happened when he vamped you? Did you inherit some psychotic leech gene from him? You've changed."

Each word hit Claire like a punch to the gut. She felt as if she were falling apart.

"No! I- it's not...it was...before." She said desperately, realising her words weren't going to help any.

Shane's features twisted with rage and disgust.

"I didn't mean to, Shane!" Claire cried, tears spilling down her face. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Do you love him?" Shane said abruptly.

Claire's stomach dropped. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Shane growled.

Claire could feel her heart fluttering, and she suddenly became aware of the spectators to their conversation. She glanced at Oliver, then at Myrnin. Time seemed to slow down as she held his gaze for a second. The expression on his face cut at her heart. He looked completely defeated; as if he knew that she was going to tell Shane that she didn't love him. And that was what she was going to say. Right? Claire opened her mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She realised, with a twist of her guts, that she couldn't bring herself to say them because _they weren't true. _

But she couldn't _love _Myrnin...could she?

_I'm in love with Shane_. Claire told herself fiercely. But doubt had worked its way into her heart. What if she only loved him, but wasn't IN love with him? Her heart clenched as she felt the truth of her thoughts, but she refused to accept it.

"I- I-" Claire stammered. Shane's eyes narrowed. Claire bit her lip as she sensed their relationship hanging in the balance. All it required to survive was one tiny lie on her part. _I don't love Myrnin_. But as Claire recalled the heartbroken expression she'd just seen on Myrnin's face, she realised she couldn't say it. She couldn't make him believe that she didn't love him. Claire took a deep breath, discarding all notions of lying to Shane. For Myrnin's sake, if not her own.

"I- I don't know - I..." She trailed off, looking at Shane, begging him to understand. She sensed Myrnin tense beside her as she delayed her answer, and hated herself for what she must be putting him through.

"Claire?" Shane whispered. He looked horrified.

She dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to meet any of their eyes anymore.

"Please don't make me answer." She whispered miserably.

Shane's tortured expression twisted in pain for a second before smoothing over, becoming an unreadable mask. That scared Claire more than anything.

"I don't believe it." Oliver murmured.

There was silence for a moment, during which Claire tried to control the tears that were threatening to spring forth.

"Claire." Shane said suddenly. His face and voice were completely blank, devoid of any emotion. Claire swallowed the lump in her throat, and nervously met his gaze. His next words threw her off the deep end. "I think we should break up."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't be with you if you love him. This is too much for me right now." His voice was steady and monotone.

"No. Please, Shane. Please don't." Claire begged, sobs already beginning to shake her body.

Shane had already turned to leave, and something in Claire snapped.

"No!" She shouted. "I know you care, Shane! Don't you dare pretend you don't! Don't you _dare_!" She didn't care who was watching anymore, she only knew that she couldn't let Shane leave. Once he walked out of the door, that was it. She reached forwards, pulling Shane round to face her again.

"Let go!" He roared.

She could see his mask had cracked. Tears were glistening in his eyes, and his expression was terrible as he pushed her away from him roughly. She felt her shoulder crack as his hand connected with it, but the physical pain was dull compared to the emotional pain she felt.

Claire fell, hitting the floor hard. She stared at Shane in shock. Even at his worst, when he was under Gloriana's influence, he hadn't hurt her. Now he'd done it twice. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

She looked up again to see Myrnin holding Shane in the air by his collar.

"You don't deserve her, little boy!" He growled. Shane didn't answer, and it took Claire a moment to realise that Myrnin was slowly choking him.

She pulled herself to her feet and rushed over, placing a hand on Myrnin's sleeve.

"Myrnin! Stop! Please."

He dropped Shane and turned away, looking disgusted. Shane crumpled to the floor and Claire immediately ran to him, trying to help him up. He pulled his arm out of her grip, standing up by himself.

His expression was furious.

"We're over, Claire." He spat, then turned to Myrnin. "I won't forget this, bloodsucker."

Myrnin growled dangerously, and Claire knew he was close to snapping.

"Get out of my home, Collins."

"Gladly." Shane said. Claire watched numbly as he turned and left. As soon as he disappeared, it was as if someone had flicked a switch. Claire fell to her knees, sobbing in earnest.

"Well." Oliver said. "I don't think any of us were expecting that."

Claire didn't notice him, too wrapped up in her own sorrow. It was like everything that had happened to her in the last few days was coming crashing down on her at once, and she felt something within her break under its weight.

She stood suddenly, forcefully pushing the comforting hand on her shoulder away as she snarled.

"Claire?" Myrnin said, shocked. He stepped forwards, stretching out a hand to her. Claire didn't move, breathing heavily and attempting to calm herself down. She didn't know what had come over her suddenly, but she could feel things stirring inside her. Things she didn't understand and couldn't control. She struggled silently to overcome her anger and her instincts.

"I understand how you must be feeling." Myrnin said quietly, interrupting Claire's inner battle.

"No, you don't." Claire said vehemently. She couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks. Myrnin moved closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Claire tensed up, but he just rubbed gentle circles with his thumb.

"It's OK." He said soothingly. "Let me help you."

Claire, who had been beginning to relax slightly, stiffened again. Anger rose in her unbidden, and she pushed him away violently, screaming,

"I don't need your help!"

Myrnin stumbled back slightly, then caught himself. He made to grasp her hand, but Claire pulled it back.

"Don't _touch_ me." She growled, backing away. Oliver glanced at Myrnin, then moved discreetly to the right, blocking off Claire's exit. Her anger began to boil and she snarled at Oliver, fangs snapping down.

"My, my." He murmured. "The kitten's got teeth."

Claire growled again, blazing with fury, hurt, and a cornucopia of other emotions that swirled inside her, all rising dangerously close to the surface. For the first time in her life, she was aware of really wanting to hurt someone.

Oliver smirked, and she realised that he had been distracting her whilst Myrnin approached her other side. She turned to face Myrnin again, her heartbeat speeding up, reacting naturally to being trapped.

Suddenly, Oliver moved forwards impossibly quickly, wrapping his arms around Claire's shoulders before she could turn around.

She screamed as he lifted her off the ground, pain shooting through her shoulder. She struggled violently in his grip, landing a hefty kick to his shin. Oliver grunted.

"Myrnin, help me, you fool." He hissed. "Calm her down."

Myrnin moved into Claire's line of sight. Worry was etched into his face, and he spoke softly to her.

"Claire, please calm down. Please. I only want what is best for you. I understand that you must be-" He cut off as Claire redoubled her efforts to break Oliver's grip.

"You don't understand!" She shouted. "You don't know! I _hate _this! I hate myself!"

Her fingernails tore at Oliver's arms, and he dropped her a bit lower. Her feet were almost touching the floor.

"Claire, please. I can't bear to see you this way." Myrnin's voice sounded pained, and Claire stopped struggling suddenly, realising she was getting nowhere. Myrnin looked relieved, but Oliver - wisely - didn't let go of her, or even loosen his grip.

"_Let go of me!_" Claire screamed. In wild desperation, she bit down on Oliver's forearm without thinking. His blood immediately gushed into her mouth, and she found herself swallowing it reflexively. It tasted good. Not like Myrnin's. Nowhere near how Myrnin's tasted. But she could feel it strengthening and revitalising her. The pain disappeared from her shoulder as it healed.

Oliver cursed and dropped her. Claire landed in a crouch. Her head was spinning from the blood, and her veins were burning and alive. She licked her lips, and stood, stiffening as she caught Myrnin's irresistible scent on the air.

He was approaching her with a determined look on his face.

"Claire. Come on. It doesn't have to be like this." He murmured. "If you would just calm down.."

Claire forced herself to relax her position, and Myrnin relaxed too, stepping towards her.

"Myrnin." Oliver said warningly, but it was too late.

Claire didn't even think; she sprang forwards, grabbing a fistful of Myrnin's hair and wrenching his head to the side. Without hesitation, she snarled and extended her fangs, biting deep into the side of his neck. Warm, fresh blood spurted into her mouth, and she drank it eagerly, allowing it to awaken every nerve ending in her body. Myrnin made a surprise choking sound, and his fingers clutched at her shoulders, trying to prise her off. Claire bit harder, and felt him spasm beneath her. His grip slackened as she drank in more and more of his blood, growling in pleasure.

The bliss was short lived, as a second later, Oliver wrenched her off of Myrnin. Her fangs tore through flesh on their way out, and she whimpered. Her thoughts were scrambled, and she couldn't get her mind in order. This time, Oliver's grip stayed firm, no matter how much she snarled and thrashed around.

Eventually, she realised it was futile to struggle. Oliver was immovable.

She went limp, breathing heavily. Oliver didn't let go, which didn't surprise her; she'd already proven she was untrustworthy.

Claire opened her eyes, and her red, feverish gaze fell on Myrnin. He was kneeling on the floor, one hand pressed to the wound at his neck. His jaw was clenched in pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

For a moment all Claire could think of was attacking him again, but then she felt a surge of remorse at having hurt him, and the red tinge to her vision disappeared suddenly. Her mind snapped back into focus.

"Myrnin..." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry. I don't - I don't know what happened..." Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Myrnin didn't answer for a moment, then stood abruptly and left the room. Claire broke down into sobs, sagging in Oliver's arms.

"There's no need for that." Oliver snapped. "I would imagine he has to replenish the blood in his body."

Guilt immediately took over Claire, and she only cried harder. She couldn't believe she had done that; it was like she couldn't control what she was doing.

Myrnin reentered the room, and Claire looked up blearily. The wound on his neck was completely healed, and he was doing up the buttons on the cuffs of a clean shirt.

"Let go of her, Oliver."

Oliver didn't move.

"Release Claire." Myrnin said again, his tone changing slightly.

"She just attacked you." Oliver said incredulously.

Myrnin nodded slowly, patronisingly.

"I am aware of that."

Oliver growled.

"Release. Her." Myrnin repeated, his voice deathly quiet.

Oliver dropped Claire, and she fell to the floor, landing on her knees.

Myrnin was by her side immediately, stroking back the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Are you OK?" He murmured.

Claire didn't look at him, or answer him. She clasped her hands in her lap, twisting them nervously.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, not daring to meet his eyes.

"That's quite alright, Claire. I can assure you that you are forgiven."

Claire winced.

"How can you say that after...after what I did?" She said miserably.

Myrnin pulled her into a hug, Claire's forehead resting on his shoulder.

"Because I _do_ know, Claire." He said quietly. "I was like that, only there was no-one to stop me and I- I killed her. I killed Ada, and I'll never forgive myself. How can I not forgive you when I know what I have done?"

There was silence as relief and gratitude washed through Claire. She just let Myrnin hold her, relishing the feeling of being wrapped in his arms - something which only weeks ago would have made her shiver.

Suddenly, Myrnin stiffened.

"What?" Claire whispered.

Myrnin growled.

"Oliver."

He stood, pulling Claire with him, moving swiftly across the lab and stopping in front of the door that led out into the alley. She picked up Oliver's voice before Myrnin pulled the door open, and what he was saying made her blood curdle.

"...she's dangerous." Oliver was saying. He paused, listening to the reply on his cell. "...I know..." He snorted. "Myrnin can't control her!"

Claire cringed, clutching Myrnin's arm tighter. He glanced at her, giving her forearm a reassuring pat.

Oliver turned as Myrnin wrenched the door open with unnecessary force. He was holding a cell to his ear, and he didn't stop talking as the door flew open.

"...I agree completely." Oliver said. Myrnin growled lowly. Oliver ignored him. "...It is, unfortunately, necessary."

Claire stiffened. What was necessary? What was going to happen to her?

_Am I...dangerous?_

* * *

**OK, I know it was long, and it dragged, and I'm an awful writer, but... actually I have no excuse. Just please don't be mean to me! :( xxx**


	33. Do All Things Sort So Well?

**You probably all want to kill me because I left it so long. I am terribly terribly _terribly _sorry. Please forgive me? :(. The good news is, in another week, I'll have six weeks of free time! So I will be (hopefully) updating a lot more regularly. I've decided to do thank-yous at the bottom, so's that all you readers who don't give a crap what I say can get on with your busy schedule of reading :)**

**Oh, and please check out my new story, 'A Singular Kind Of Romance'. I must warn you, though. It is an 'M'. But still, please please please give it a go! :) **

**Love yoooouuuu xxxxxx**

* * *

**'Do All Things Sort So Well?'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Oliver clicked his cell shut and turned round on his heels to face them.

"Just...calling in the cavalry." He said calmly.

Myrnin growled.

"I do not need _help_. Claire is nowhere near dangerous enough to threaten me."

He wasn't boasting for once; it was just true.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"_Au contraire_. Claire on her own is not dangerous enough to threaten you. However, the fact that you are unwilling to hurt her to control her suggests you _do_ need _help_. You should be thanking me, you imbecile." Oliver sighed, and put his cell back in his pocket. "I have more important things to be doing with my time." He paused. "Though perhaps not quite as interesting." He finished, staring intently at Claire. She squirmed under his gaze, fighting the urge to look away. She didn't like the fact that he knew about her now. It made her feel...vulnerable.

Oliver turned and walked away, striding quickly out of the shadows into the midday sun. He disappeared from sight and a moment later Claire heard the engine of a car start.

"Come in, dear." Myrnin murmured. Claire turned round. Myrnin was standing in the dark doorway of the shack, beckoning. She glanced back down the alley, at the bright day and the glimpse of the street she could see at the end.

"Can't I stay out here...just for a minute?" She said quietly.

"Of course." Myrnin said gently. Claire appreciated that he was at least trying to make things seem normal; she knew she wasn't even supposed to leave the lab.

Before she knew it, she was crying. Sobs shook her body and she sank to her knees, covering her face with her hands.

Barely a moment later, Myrnin's strong arms wrapped around her and he picked her up, cradling her against him. Myrnin carried her back inside, and sat down on the couch.

He stroked her hair softly, and Claire cried until her nose ran and her face was puffy.

"Hush, _cariad_." Myrnin whispered.

The tenderness in his voice only made Claire cry harder. Her chest hurt with the force of her sobs. Ten minutes passed before she had calmed to the stage where only the odd quiet sob caught in her throat. Myrnin hadn't moved, or stopped stroking her hair. They stayed that way for a long time.

Claire didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could even put what she was feeling into words.

"Myrnin, I- It's too much." She said suddenly, feeling panicked. "I can't- I can't-" Tears, silent this time, slid down her cheeks.

"You can, Claire." Myrnin said softly.

She shook her head, desperately burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"No..." Claire sobbed, clutching at his clothes. "I- never- never should have - come here." She said between sobs.

Myrnin's grip on her tightened.

"Don't say that."

He tucked his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face up to look at him.

"Claire." He said.

Claire blinked away her tears and met his eyes.

"I am glad you came here." Myrnin told her quietly. His tone was completely serious, and his expression made her heart flutter. Claire shook her head.

"Don't be. Please- please don't be." She begged uselessly, squeezing her eyes shut. Myrnin's lips pressed to hers and she began to cry again.

"Don't, Myrnin..." She said, but her voice faded away as she realised Myrnin was no longer listening. She let him kiss her without moving, and for a horrible moment wondered how far he would go. But he stopped after barely a minute. Claire felt wetness drip onto her lips and realised Myrnin was crying. Tears dripped off the end of his long nose and fell onto her face. He smiled blearily, wiping them away.

"Sorry." He murmured. Claire laughed shakily, pressing her face into Myrnin's chest and breathing in his scent deeply. She let her eyes drift close, and relaxed, listening to the steady rhythm of Myrnin breathing and trying to forget everything that had been troubling her recently.

"Claire?" Said Myrnin slowly after a long while.

"Yes?" Claire answered sleepily.

"I have to -tell you something." He said hesitantly.

"OK." Claire murmured.

"I- I l-...Claire, I lo-..." Myrnin broke off, and sighed. "Don't worry, little Claire." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Claire stretched, making a small noise of contentment in the back of her throat.

"Okay, Myrnin." She closed her eyes again, her head in his lap.

After a moment, Myrnin began to sing softly in Welsh. It was a beautiful, lilting lullaby, and Claire smiled as she listened, opening her eyes. Myrnin was looking down at her with a passionate look on his face, and she felt herself blush.

Myrnin smiled at her. He looked so beautiful when he smiled genuinely. Claire was surprised at the realisation that he could still affect her like _that_, even though she was a vampire, and blushed even deeper. Myrnin stroked a thumb along her blush, continuing the motion to sweep it across her lips.

Claire didn't protest as he readjusted his position on the couch, somehow moving so that she was underneath him. He braced an elbow on either side of her, still stroking her cheek with his thumb. The other hand was brushing back her hair from her forehead.

Claire stared up at Myrnin with something between wonder and desire. Something about his touch seemed to take away all her worries, one by one, until there was nothing left to think of but him.

Claire realised that she wasn't in control of what was happening between them anymore. She never had been, she thought. Myrnin was one of those inexplicable, unstoppable forces.

She had, in effect, the choice of swimming against the current, or (as she would inevitably have to) going with the flow. It was beginning to seem like Fate.

Claire brought herself back to the present with that thought ringing in her mind.

She lifted both hands up slowly to Myrnin's face, placing them on either side. The soft pads of her fingers trailed over his smooth skin, ghosting over his lips.

Myrnin held completely still, his eyes locked on hers. Claire dropped her gaze to his mouth, perfectly sculpted and slightly curved in a crooked smile.

Her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's.

She didn't know what she wanted. She knew she loved Shane. She thought she loved Shane. But she could no longer deny the strong attraction she felt for Myrnin.

She stared into his eyes, trying to find the answers to her questions on their depths.

Claire felt so lost with him. She'd always been sensible, able to make good decisions, but Myrnin always seemed to turn everything upside down. Normal rules didn't apply to him.

And yet he felt...compatible. Claire didn't even know if that was the right word to use, but she suddenly knew with absolute certainty that she didn't want what they had - whatever they had - to end.

In some way, she had _needed_ this. Myrnin was dangerous, passionate, tender, and _brilliant_.

_Oh my God,_ Claire thought. _Eve was right. I've... fallen for Myrnin. _She couldn't even bring herself to think of the consequences of that revelation.

"Claire?" Myrnin said softly.

Claire focused on him again, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was...thinking." She whispered.

Myrnin leant closer, sending Claire's heart racing again. She had no doubt that he could hear it.

"And?"

Claire didn't answer for a moment, instead closing the short gap between them and kissing him on the lips as softly and sweetly as she could.

She pulled away ever so slightly, so that their foreheads were still touching.

She spoke hesitantly.

"I- want you."

* * *

**I know, she _finally _admitted it! It's not exactly a declaration of love, but I'm getting there! :) **

**Anyway, a big thank you and a chocolate bunny to the following people:**

**'vix vik' - for reading every single chapter, and their _amazing _review!**

**'Honora' - another amazing review! Made me feel better about my writing :)**

**''ZoiPavi' - again, thank you for cheering me up about my writing! :D**

**'devilthroughandthrough' - thank you for your lovely review! :)**

**'Albeotrix' - :D thanks so much, I'm really trying to keep them in charcter as it irritates me when people don't! At least one person thinks I'm doing a good job. :P**

**'Charm1997' - thanks for the great review :) It made me feel special! Haha x**

**'RavenAlabaster' - Well, I did update in the end! Thanks for your comment and support x**

***One person didn't leave a name, but thanks all the same. I'm glad you decided to read my story, even if it is long!***

**'holz1313666' - thank you! Glad you like 'Vampire Claire' :)**

**'Lewiatan Risika' - Thanks for favouriting my story! :D**

**'qreh' - Your review made me smile :)**

**'RacheyBlack' - thanks for the review - I know, I _am _dragging it out :) And thank you thank you thank you for adding me to your favourite authors! :D**

**'dancing jordan', 'Twitch1995', 'southernbelle0812' and 'Nicehoneybuns' - thanks for adding this to your favourite stories :)**

**'maggers10' - thanks for the multiple reviews and adding me to your favourite authors and stories! :D :D xxx**

_**Phew! **_**That was a lot of people to thank! I doubt I'll be doing that again! From now on, I'll only do it if you give me an EXTRA special review, or add me to either of your favourites, 'kay? Also, I'm sorry if I missed anyone out! :) xxxx**


	34. A New Curiousity

**I can't believe it's been two months since I updated! Two whole _months! _I...uh... I'm sorry? :) Thank you kindly for all the wonderful reviews - _thirty four _last chapter! SQUEAK! Replies to reviews are at the bottom, where they shall be from now on. :D xxx**

* * *

'**A New Curiousity'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

* * *

Just three words, spoken hesitantly, but I think they changed my life. I know she wasn't exactly confessing her love, but in that moment I felt hope.

"I- want you." Claire said softly.

My heart faltered, and I immediately broke out into a broad grin; I couldn't contain it. Some part of me was trying to hide from Claire just how much she could affect me, but the other half was singing and dancing jubilantly at her confession. It was ridiculous, that I even cared about her; an insignificant human.

I gazed down at her, my little Claire. She met my gaze, smiling shyly, but I could tell she was worried by the way she was biting her lip.

_Oh, Claire. You don't need to worry. I love you._

But I still couldn't bring myself to tell her. I couldn't bear the thought of her rejecting me.

"Oh, Claire." I murmured, stroking her cheek gently. Her delicate hands were still on either side of my face, and now they pulled me down the meet her lips. She kissed me again, softly, and so sweetly. I moved my hand round to the back of her head, clasping her to me before I deepened the kiss. Claire hummed as I ran one hand lightly up and down her bare arm, feeling the hairs rise as my fingers brushed over them.

Her small hands wound around my back and she pulled me closer. Both our bodies were pressed together and I let out a small growl as they made contact.

Claire let out a breathy gasp which only motivated me further.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was breathing in her scent and a red haze descended on my vision. I pulled away sharply, squeezing my eyes shut.

It had been years since I was... intimate with a woman, and it was clearly going to take a lot for me to control myself with Claire. Especially with Claire.

I opened my eyes to see her looking up at me with a worried expression. One of her hands cupped my cheek, and I turned my face into her palm, kissing it softly. I held her hand gently, inhaling her scent at her wrist - I couldn't stop myself.

I heard Claire moan almost inaudibly, and looked up to see her watching me with a peculiar expression on her face. Her pupils were completely dilated, and her cheeks were beginning to flush. Was she_...aroused..._by my bloodlust?

Curious, I flicked my tongue out, tasting her skin. Claire's eyes flashed red and she arched her back as I ran my tongue along her wrist, following the path of one of her delicate veins.

My, she really was a different person when her instincts took over her. Certainly not the innocent Claire I was accustomed to.

Although I could grow to like this side of her very much, I thought as Claire tangled her fingers in my hair and drew me back to her, kissing me fiercely and passionately. I tried to ignore the feeling I had in my gut, the one I'd had since I'd studied her new blood samples...No, I couldn't bear to think of it. I kissed her back instead, matching her passion, and running my hands down her body. Claire rolled to the side to give me better access, and we ended up falling off the sofa, Claire landing on top of me on the floor. I chuckled, and Claire smiled slyly. Her eyes were still a dull red colour, but then so were mine. Lust hadn't failed to bring its curious new partner - bloodlust.

Claire sat up, straddling me and pulling me up with her. I coiled an arm round to the small of her back, pressing her closer to me, and growling at the electric sensations her closeness sent through my body. Claire let out a breathy gasp at the sudden contact, her fingers digging into my back.

My lips left her mouth, trailing down her neck. Claire let her head fall back and I kissed along her shoulder blade.

Her hands were in my hair again as I leaned forwards, pushing Claire back down to lie on floor. Her legs remained wrapped around my waist, and I pushed my hips down, eliciting a loud moan from her.

My mouth reached the top of her chest, and I dipped my head, slipping my tongue briefly into the top of her cleavage. I could hear her slow heartbeat speed up ever so slightly, and smiled to myself.

I moved back up, kissing her on the mouth again, but sensed her increased hesitance and pulled back.

"What's the matter?" I murmured. Claire looked away, her cheeks flushing. "Claire?"

She turned back to me, biting her lip in a way that made me want to take her right then and there. However, I managed to restrain myself, as there was obviously something worrying my Claire.

I sat up, pulling her with me. We both knelt on the floor with our knees touching, and Claire looked up at me, seeming nervous.

She spoke in a small voice, faltering and not meeting my eyes.

"I- I want- I feel like - like I want you to- to...bite me."

The last words came out in barely a whisper. A blush crept over her cheeks, and she ducked her head in shame.

I processed this new information in shock, but didn't show it to Claire. I wrapped her in a protective hug, kissing the top of her head. I had found myself doing those kind of human actions without even thinking about it, recently.

"It's OK, Claire. That's OK." I said gently, trying to comfort her. But she shrank away, pulling her knees up to her chest and curling her arms around herself.

I hated to see her so upset, but even worse, there was nothing I could do to make it better. Claire had every right to be completely hysterical after everything that had happened over the last week, and guilt twisted in my stomach as I realised I had probably made things a lot worse through my own selfish actions.

There seemed to be one thing after another happening in quick succession.

I know Claire, and she would have found it hard to come to grips with being a vampire anyway. It just makes it worse that she's...different. And now this. I've never heard of a vampire _wanting_ to be bitten before. Normally we have a strong innate aversion to it - vampires biting other vampires is a sign of dominance. I could feel the instinctual pull to claim Claire, to leave my mark on her. Just as I did when she was human.

I reached out, pulling Claire to me. I was afraid she would resist again, but she hugged me tightly, burying her face in my chest.

"I'm a freak, right?" She said, her voice muffled. She sighed, lifting her head and laughing humourlessly. "I changed fricking _species_ and I'm still a freak." She said it lightly, but a tear was rolling down her nose.

I reached out and wiped it away for her gently.

She sniffed, and sighed.

"Seems all I'm doing lately is crying." Claire muttered.

"Does it get better?" She asked suddenly, after a moment's silence.

"Hmm?"

"The thirst. Does it get better, or is it always so...I mean, I want to attack you. Right now." Claire said slowly, her eyes turning red. "It's almost all I can think about. Sinking my teeth into your neck...Your blood." She whispered, and I saw her fangs slide down. She turned to me, tears glistening in her blazing red eyes.

"Myrnin. Tell me it gets better."

* * *

**Thankyou for _all _the favourites, they are very very much appreciated! Here are the replies to reviews - if I've left you out, it's probably because you didn't say anything that I could reply to, apart from saying 'thank you'!**

**ZoiPavi - Thanks! Please please don't kill me for leaving it so long this time, too? :)**

**Margie22 - Wow. Thanks _so _much for your review. It's one of the longest and best I have ever gotten! Also, I am extremely glad to know that you read my notes! At least someone does :P I'm reading your story, by the way, and very much liking it :)**

**Honora - Teehee - your review made me smile! I'm mentioning you at the bottom again, now, look! I'll admit that I have no idea where this is going, so you may have to wait for confessions of love! :)**

**edilene9 - Thank you! I'm very very sorry I kept you waiting so long, and it's not even a particularly good chapter! :(**

**WolfTheForsaken - Originally, I was going to do the bit about Claire's vampire genes next chapter, but, as it turned out, the characters just wouldn't let me write it. So instead, there's going to be a bit of a build up to the revelation! :)**

**Jay - Thank you for the review! I wasn't sure about vamping Claire, but the story just sort of ended up there! :P**

**RacheyBlack - Argh! I'm sorry that there was an even longer wait this time! Thanks for sticking with me, though! :)**

**beckysparkles - :D Thank you thank you thank you for your review! It was brilliant! I completely agree with you, I really wanted more from Myrnin and Claire in the book (hence me writing this!) but, unfortunately, it probably won't happen. I didn't really want to change Claire, but like you said, it wasn't going to work with her as a human. **

**sweetascandy101 - Thank you - I've been trying not to go all O/C with the characters, because it really bugs me when people do that, but it's quite hard to keep them in 'character' all the time, and I kind of thought I was failing! I'm glad you don't think so..**

**vAMPkIMI - Thanks for sticking with it! I'm sorry I deprived you of sleep! :D**

**frizzyhead101 - Hehe, I'm just glad that you reviewed at all! (I don't think you're wierd - if I did, I would be a complete hypocrite :P)**

**ASubtleGrace - Thank you! I've tried to potray Claire's feelings corrrectly, but I still don't feel I'm doing a very good job :P**

**Kim - AAH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT FRANK! Dammit!**

**ellamv - Woah. That is quite a compliment! Thank you! :)**

** - Yup, they're definitely my favourite pairing, too - as you may have guessed! I really hope you're right about the books - I desperately want something to happen, but I think Claire's just too annoyingly smart to fall for him! Thanks for the review!**

**13AkiraKuranXIII - Thank you! I most definitely like Claire/Myrnin more. Shane and Claire just irritate me, for some reason. It's probably because Shane isn't my type at all, and Myrnin most definitely is! :)**

**SassYNoles - Thanks for the multiple reviews! :D**

**Evey Claire - Wow! Thank you thank you thank you! Reading your review today made me update! :) x**

**Again, thank you to anyone I have left out for reviewing, and also thank you for every single alert or favourite! xxx**


	35. Sleep On It

**Wow, OK. Where to begin? Well, hello again! It's been another long break, for which I am excruciatingly sorry. To those of you who have stuck with this the whole way through, you deserve some kind of medal. A commendation, at least. However, I expect you will simply have to make do with another chapter as my way of saying thanks. I mean, as well as me literally saying 'thank you'. But there you are, and I'm rambling. So, THANK YOU for sticking with me, and for all of your alerts and favourites and lovely lovely reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. :) (Reminder: replies to reviews are at the bottom, if anyone is interested.)**

* * *

**'Sleep On It'**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

* * *

Myrnin pulled her in closer for a brief moment.

"It gets better, Claire." He said, his voice soft. "I promise it does."

He allowed them to just sit there for a moment, then he sprang into action. Not literally. More mentally.

"Come on. There's been quite enough excitement today, I think. You need rest."

He pulled Claire to her feet, and she sagged in his arms, suddenly completely exhausted. Myrnin picked her up, and deposited her onto the bed she'd left empty the night before. A shiver ran through him as he recalled with perfect clarity the way she had looked, standing there in the half-light. The contrast of how she looked now almost shocked him, which things rarely did. Claire seemed to have shrunk into herself, closed a part of herself off to him, somehow. She was watching him now, out of frightened, bewildered eyes.

"Don't leave." She whispered. Myrnin didn't answer; he simply sat down with his back against the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Claire sighed contentedly and curled closer to his head. After a while, Myrnin allowed his eyes to drift close, listening to the sound of her breathing. Just as he thought she was asleep, he felt the feather-light flutter of her fingers in his hair, pulling gently through his curls. Myrnin let his head fall back onto the duvet, his lips quirking into a barely-there smile. Neither of them spoke again until Claire's fingers had stilled in his hair, and her slow breaths had become even slower.

Myrnin stood and bent down, bringing her pale hand to his lips.

"I think I love you, my little bird." He whispered softly. "And I am a coward, because I cannot tell you." He sighed, and straightened up, leaving the room soundlessly.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Morning dawned, and Claire slept on. She didn't wake at any of the strange noises coming from the lab - not even when a lab table suddenly collapsed, sending all manner of items crashing to the floor. She slept through Amelie's somewhat unwelcome afternoon visit, and through Myrnin's resulting destructive rage. She slept until the minute the sun sank behind the horizon, and dragged the light down with it. Then her eyes snapped open. Claire lay still for a moment in the pitch darkness, then sat up.

"Myrnin?" She whispered impulsively.

There was silence, then the door was opened, flooding the room with light. Claire's eyes adjusted immediately.

"Claire. You're awake."

She slipped the covers off and swung her legs around so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Myrnin, I'm-" She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "-I'm thirsty."

"Of course."

Myrnin disappeared for a moment, then reappeared holding two blood bags. He handed them to Claire, and she looked at him questioningly.

"It's mine. I thought you might find it... easier to drink from one of those. Although it is colder. Would you like me to heat it up?"

Claire shook her head quickly, and murmured her thanks. She carefully ripped the corner off one of the bags, and lifted it to her lips. The scent wafted up to her and she felt her fangs slide down, her vision flashing red. She caught Myrnin's eye and quickly looked away again, blushing deeply. It seemed wrong, somehow, to do this in front of him. She swallowed thickly, and brought the bag to her lips again.

The first taste was heaven, and her grasp involuntarily tightened for a second before she forced herself to relax. It took a lot of self restraint for her not to gulp it down greedily - she was determined not to do that in front of Myrnin.

Claire finished the first, and moved onto the second. There was no doubt that it was much, _much_ better when she drank directly from him. She resolutely kept her eyes on the bag of blood, instead of allowing them to wander over to Myrnin. The supply of blood ran out too quickly, and she meticulously squeezed out the last droplets of blood before passing the empty bag back to Myrnin a little sheepishly.

"Um. Thanks."

He gave her a wry smile.

"It's the least I can do." He frowned. "Or the most, depending on how you look at it."

Claire grinned, and it felt like she hadn't smiled in years. It quickly faded, however, and a heavy silence descended.

"So what's- what's happening today?" She inquired. "More tests?"

Myrnin nodded.

Claire grimaced, feeling an irrational spike of fear.

"O-Okay. I'll just get changed."

The man in front of her tilted his head to the side slightly, studying her.

"We don't have to, Claire. If you don't want to." He said softly.

Relief washed over her, and she licked dry lips.

"...Thank you." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thanks."

Claire felt the end of the bed dip down as Myrnin sat next to her. She could sense his movement even before one long arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, and he pulled her to his side in an awkward hug.

"I'm so sorry, little one." He murmured, his lips in her hair. "For everything."

Claire opened her eyes slowly, gazing at the wall in silence as she considered his words.

"It's...OK, Myrnin. I'm OK." She twisted round, looking into his eyes. "I forgive you." She whispered.

Myrnin's whole countenance seemed to relax suddenly, as if those words were what he had been waiting for. A worried crease between his eyebrows smoothed out, making him look young again. Claire hadn't even noticed the change in him, so concerned had she been with herself, but now that she thought about it, she realised how different he'd been acting recently.

Without thinking about it, she reached out a hand, placing it near his cheek barely touching his skin. He sighed, and his dark eyes slid half-shut as he tilted his head into her touch.

"Claire, I-" He broke off, and Claire heard his breath hitch slightly. "...Thank you."

She knew he had been going to say something else. Instead of asking, she just nodded to herself, letting her hand drop to her side.

"So," Myrnin said lightly, after a moment's silence. "What would you like to do today?"

Claire smiled, and felt a little bubble of happiness rise inside her chest. She had a whole day to do whatever she wanted.

"Can- can I go and see my friends?"

Myrnin hesitated for a second, surveying her.

"Do you think you are- up to it?"

Claire met his eyes, then nodded carefully.

"Yes. It's not like I'm gonna want to attack them- is it?"

Myrnin shook his head, but his expression remained guarded.

"No..." He said slowly. Claire waited, but he didn't say anything else.

"Great, let's go!" She said, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice. Myrnin watched as she grabbed clothes from her bag and disappeared into his bathroom, sliding the lock shut behind her. When she emerged again barely five minutes later, he was miraculously already changed and standing with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for her. Claire subconsciously noted down what he was wearing with appreciation: black jeans, customary flip-flops, a purple silk shirt and a black waistcoat. The shirt was open at the collar, exposing the alabaster skin of his neck.

Before she knew what was happening, Claire found her gaze latched onto his throat. Her teeth started sharpening in reaction, and a low growl slipped from between them. Her surprise at this snapped her out of her blood haze, and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

She met Myrnin's eyes just in time to register the fact that they were also widened in slight surprise, before he gained control of his expression again. He relaxed out of the stiff defensive posture he'd taken, and took a step towards her.

"Don't worry, my dear. It's - a natural reaction." He murmured.

Claire nodded and bit her lip, her cheeks flushing with shame.

"Maybe I shouldn't go see my friends today." She said quietly, her voice breaking.

"Nonsense!" Myrnin smiled at her reassuringly, and placed a comforting hand on her arm in a comfortingly human gesture. "You'll be fine."

Claire searched his face, and found herself believing his words. He flashed her another brief smile before turning and opening a portal straight to the front door of the Glass House. Claire's hand slipped into his instinctively, and he glanced down at her.

"Ready, my dear?"

She took a deep breath, and blew it out shakily, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

"OK."

* * *

**OK, I know you definitely deserved a longer chapter after waiting so long, but I kind of wanted to build up a bit o' tension before she goes to see the Glass House inhabitants for the first time in many chapters... **

**Here's review replies, if you guys want them:**

**SassYNoles: Don't worry - if I have my way, there will most definitely be some Myrnin/Claire coming this way! :)**

**sweetascandy: Yes, I'm back! Well, sort of, anyway :P Thankyou :) x**

**devilthroughandthrough: Yeah, I was a little worried it was _too _not Claire, but I'm glad you liked it! XD x**

**Jessabells: Sorry for the wait! Thanks for your review :)**

**Margie22: Wow, thanks! Sorry that I immediately let you down with your request, but you're right. I'm being distracted by exams :( Thanks so much for your review, especially the last part! Made me smile :D**

**Anonymous: :D Happy belated birthday! xx**

**whereangelsfeartotread:Ha, glad you liked it so much, although I'm sorry I deprived you of sleep! :) Thank you thank you for your comments! *evil smile* Although I may have them interrupted _one _more time... :D x**

**Anonymous: :O You know it too? XD I never thought I'd find someone else! Haha x**

**vicky199416: Heh, thanks for the review + the compliments (they make the writing world go round). I agree with what you said, I personally feel like I've lost the characters completely. I think I started off OK, but then I hadn't read one of the books for ages been publications, so my writing style slipped. :P Hope you caught up your work! :) xxx**

**Melzie97: I'm not quite finished yet! :) (Hope that's a good thing!) Thanks for the review x**

**Emma: Thanks for the review, I agree completely, they are an amazing pairing. Although, having read the latest book, I don't think it's ever going to happen. Claire's too in love with stupid Shane... **

**Lala Danvers: Ha, thanks :) Here you go then, another chapter! Thanks for the favourites as well :) xxx**

**JayJayxRae: Wow. Thank you so so so so much for your review! It really made my day :) I hope you'll be glad to know that receiving your review motivated me to finally get this chapter finished and posted! :) xxxxx**


	36. A Need To Be Needed

**Well hello, and once again my sincerest apologies for the appallingly long wait. I had meant to get you a chapter before Christmas, and then a chapter _on _Christmas, as a 'special'. But I got stranded in Germany for a few days, and that is why that didn't happen. So instead of posting two separate chapters, I have been very kind and mashed them together - a New Year's Special. :) I hope you like it, thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with it so far and given me support. Also thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and even to those who have alerted or favourited this _without _reviewing - it still shows that you like it! :D**

* * *

**'A Need To Be Needed'**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

Claire didn't know why, but she was expecting things to have changed. They hadn't. The hall was exactly the same as it had been the last time she was here; same cheerful rag rug on the floor in place of a welcome mat, same wood panelled walls.

The house welcomed her back as she stepped in - she felt a rush of warmth surround her, and smiled slightly, giving the wall a soft pat.

"I know." She murmured, almost to herself. "It's been a while."

Myrnin raised an eyebrow at her. She was about to explain when someone screamed.

"_Claire_!"

Claire turned in time to see a whirlwind of black netting and combat boots hurtling down the stairs towards her. A second later Eve made impact, crushing her in a hug so tight she was sure it would have broken bones, were she human.

"You _bitch_!" Eve said forcefully, her voice muffled because her face was mashed into Claire's shoulder.

Claire grinned.

"It's nice to see you, too."

Eve laughed, only it came out a little strangled, and when she pulled away Claire could see there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Where have you _been_?" Demanded Eve. Claire grinned.

"Oh, you know, here and there..." She said evasively. Eve's eyes narrowed, and she sighed. "...Well, OK, I haven't left the lab in about a week..." She grimaced, and Eve attempted a sympathetic face.

"Sounds like you won't have much news." She said cheerfully. "I'll just have to talk for both of us."

Claire smiled happily, and pulled Eve into a spontaneous hug. Her friend was still her friend, and she didn't hate her.

"Thank you." She said quietly and sincerely. Eve knew what she meant immediately.

"You're welcome, Claire-Bear."

* * *

Eve had dragged her into the kitchen, and an hour later was still talking rapidly, clutching her fourth mug of coffee. Claire's attention drifted momentarily as Eve's easy chatter washed over her, and she wondered vaguely what Myrnin was doing, straining her senses out into the hall to see if she could hear him. She stiffened as her sensitive hearing picked up footsteps.

Too heavy and loud to be Myrnin. Claire frowned, and Eve noticed.

"Claire? What's-" The front door slammed, and this time, Eve heard it. Her eyes widened. She started to say something when the kitchen door opened and Myrnin slipped in. He immediately locked eyes with Claire.

"Shane." He said simply.

Eve's hand found hers, and she turned to Claire with large, round eyes.

"Claire, I- he's not- I don't think it would be good if-"

Myrnin cut across her smoothly.

"We should leave."

Claire tightened her grip on Eve's hand, defiance rising in her chest. Eve's next words crushed it. She sounded worried, frightened even.

"You-you should go. It's for the best."

Claire looked at her, concerned, and she flashed her a small smile.

"Shane's not been- in a good mood." She said, by way of explanation. Myrnin had already crossed the room, and was standing by the back door impatiently.

"Come."

Claire thought about arguing, but the truth was that her mouth had gone dry and her heart had started to beat faster in fear just at the thought of seeing Shane again. She gave her friend a quick hug, tears filling her eyes. At least Eve had Michael to look after her - she wasn't leaving her alone.

"See you soon, Claire-Bear." Eve whispered.

She nodded and turned to go, but the sound of the kitchen door opening stopped her in her tracks. There was a tense silence, and then;

"What the _fuck_ is _she_ doing here?"

He was standing in the doorway, his fists clenched, staring at Claire with an expression of loathing on his features.

Beside her, Claire felt Myrnin tense, and instinctively took a tiny step towards him. Shane noticed, and his eyes narrowed. A muscle was working in his jaw.

Eve attempted to break the awful tension.

"Claire was just about to leave." She said, her soft voice in contrast to Shane's snarling, gravelly one.

His gaze snapped to Eve.

"And why the hell did you let them in?" He growled.

Eve's eyes narrowed.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Shane pretended to think hard. "Um, let me think. How about because they're blood-sucking freaks!"

_Them and us. Is that really all he sees when he looks at me now? A vampire? A...freak?_

There was a long silence. Claire could sense Eve's anger rising, and saw her fists clench at her sides.

"What about Michael?" Eve said, deadly quiet.

"What about him?"

"He's a vampire, too. Is he a blood-sucking freak?"

Shane stared at her, hard.

"He's not one of us any more, Eve." He jerked his head towards Claire. "And neither is she."

"There never was an 'us', Shane!" Eve hissed, anger pouring off of her. "Only you. You and your dad. You're turning out to be an even bigger jerk than he was."

Claire inhaled sharply. She knew how terrified Shane was of being like his dad. He stiffened, his expression turning stony. Claire couldn't see any of the Shane she used to know- all at once the man in front of her was toughened and bitter; a young, handsome version of Frank Collins.

"You-" He began angrily, taking a step towards Eve with his hands half raised, but Myrnin interrupted him, suddenly stepping forwards in between Claire and Shane.

"Boy, think about this. Is this what you want to do?"

Shane's gaze snapped to Myrnin.

"You, you fucking leech! It's been you and her the whole time, hasn't it? Fucking behind my back!" He shouted, pointing accusingly at Claire. A flush had come over his cheeks.

Myrnin's expression darkened, and a tinge of red seeped into his irises. Claire could see the change come over him so clearly, she wondered why Shane didn't recoil. Danger was rolling off of him in quiet waves, and she could see the predator in his eyes and his stance.

"How _dare_ you? How dare you make such accusations against Claire's honour? You ignorant, idiotic human!" He advanced on Shane, pushing him against the wall roughly.

Claire was frozen to the spot, watching the scene unfold helplessly.

"The only reason you are _alive_ is because of her love for you! She has _fought_ for your life more than once, because _she loves you._ And she _still_ loves you, although I've no idea why, as you are the most undeserving, vulgar excuse for a human I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You are _so_ far beneath her, you _strupid_ little boy-" Myrnin snarled, and his fangs snapped down. His left hand was wrapped around Shane's neck, and he leaned in, eyes burning red. "I should rip your throat out right now and end your worthless life." He growled.

"Myrnin!" Claire gasped, finally getting her voice back. "Stop!"

Myrnin turned round slowly, his hand still methodically constricting Shane's air supply. His eyes were blazing red, his expression twisted in fury.

"He deserves it!" He snarled, tightening his grip. Shane made a desperate choking sound.

Claire stepped forwards slightly, tears forming in her eyes. Her voice was soft and barely there when she spoke, fear seeping into it.

"Please- please don't hurt him, Myrnin."

Myrnin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth, then he released Shane with a mechanical movement of his fingers. Shane dropped to the floor, choking and spluttering.

He met Claire's eyes and it took her a full minute to realise that between the gasps, he was laughing - a horrible, sickening, mocking laugh. He started to say something, but then Myrnin punched him in the face. Hard.

It caught everyone in the room by surprise, not least of all Shane, on whose face the expression of shock was almost comical. He reeled backwards for a moment, then put a hand up to feel his freshly broken nose, blood pouring thickly out over his fingers and down his chin.

Myrnin walked calmly - too calmly - to the door, and spoke in a quiet, restrained voice. He acted as if exactly nothing of interest had just happened - or tried to. Claire could see the angry set of his jaw, could still feel the rage radiating off of him.

"Claire. We're leaving."

There was no argument in his voice, and one look at the stiff rigidness of his shoulders sent Claire hurrying across the room to his side.

"I'm sorry, Eve." She whispered, her gaze still fixed on Shane. He was sitting propped up against a chair, pointedly not looking anywhere but at the cupboard directly in front of him.

"It's OK, CB. Love you." Eve attempted a smile, but it got lost halfway there and came out all wrong. Claire desperately wanted to stay with her, but one more glance at Myrnin told her he was running out of patience. His fingers were literally twitching with the desire to wrap his hands around Shane's throat again.

"Love you, too, Eve. I-"

At that point Myrnin let out a frustrated growl, and without warning lifted her up rather roughly, slinging her over his shoulder. She let out an indignant squeak, followed by a protest in the form of a short, futile but violent struggle. He strode on unrelentingly, one arm wrapped firmly around her midriff, and Claire heard Eve's furious shouts at his treatment of her cut off abruptly as the shimmer of a portal passed along her body.

Almost as soon as they were through, her captor dumped her unceremoniously on the couch, and took several long steps away from her, his back turned. She sat up cautiously, and spoke tentatively after a few minutes of silence.

"Myrnin?"

He didn't answer, and she stood, slowly making her way around to stand in front of him. It wasn't until she got closer that she realised he was literally shaking with barely suppressed rage. His hands were over his face, thumbs pressing into his eye sockets, and he didn't look at her as she came to stand in front of him.

"Myrnin..."

She whispered, taking another step closer to him, taking a risk and invading his personal space. In a flash, his hands were gripping her shoulders hard, too hard, and he was forcing her back, pushing her painfully into the wall. She let out a small, frightened whimper, then fell into a dumb silence as his eyes met hers. There were tears in them, and the edges of his wild irises were ragged crimson.

"Why," He spat out through gritted teeth. "Why do you still love him?" He gave her a little shake as he spoke.

"...Myrnin, please - let go." Claire said, in a small voice. She tried to remain calm, but she couldn't help trying to shrink away from him as his fingers dug in harder. She whimpered again, in pain, and tried to pry his fingers away.

"Myrnin, please, you're- you're hurting me..." Claire felt the first twinges of panic as she watched Myrnin's expression, staring at her out of eyes that were now wholly crimson.

"_Why_?" He ground out. His voice was distorted, barely more than a snarl.

"I don't know, alright!" She yelled suddenly, tears yet again managing to manifest on her cheeks. "I don't _know_ why I still love him, and I wish to God he loved me back, but I- God, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you don't love _him_! That you couldn't love him! I want you to need _me_!" Myrnin cried, his expression showing his desperation briefly before his eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. He lowered his head, resting it in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She felt the anger drain out of him abruptly, changing him again. His breath swirled on her skin as he whispered against it. "I want you to-to need me. I _need_ you to need me."

Claire heard her heart stutter, then pick up its pace again. Her face went slack.

"Wh-at?" She croaked. She felt an odd kind of fear and a paralysing, sinking feeling in her stomach. Like jumping out of a helicopter and realising your parachute was broken.

Myrnin's grip on her shoulders tightened again slightly, and he raised his head to look at her.

Claire forgot her fear; she forgot herself the moment his liquid eyes locked with hers. Myrnin looked at her, and she looked back at him, and suddenly she couldn't stand the tension, the almost physical itch under her skin that burned every time he looked at her like that. There was fire in her veins that could only be soothed by his touch, only be relieved by his fangs sliding under her skin and spreading ice into her body- She bit her lip, closing her throat against a small moan which threatened to come out.

"I- I do need you." Claire groaned softly, shutting her eyes and tipping her head to the side slightly. Her mind was spinning, the insides of her eyelids were painted red. She felt Myrnin's lips on her neck and gasped, losing it completely. "I need you- I need you to bite me."

She couldn't explain it - she felt an indescribable _need_, her whole body prickling with raw energy and desire. Myrnin went still, and she moaned aloud in frustration, whimpering,

"_Please_."

Claire dropped her head forward, pressing it into his shoulder.

"Please," She whispered, her voice trembling. Myrnin hesitated a moment longer, and then his arms were wrapped around her. His lips brushed against her neck once, twice, then his teeth scraped her skin gently, and she shivered.

Her blood was burning, and her fingertips tingled painfully. She pressed her face harder into the thick material of his coat. Myrnin ran his fingers through her hair, and she squeezed her eyes shut until colours exploded behind her eyelids. Her fingers clutched the edges of his frock coat. His fangs were digging into her skin now, and she could already feel the delicious coolness starting to seep into her veins, quenching the terrible burning.

And then he stopped. She felt him withdraw, and whimpered again.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. "I can't."

Claire turned her face to the side, feeling her cheeks burning slightly with embarrassment.

"Why?"

He sighed, and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead.

"It's- different, for vampires. It means something. Ownership." He paused, letting her digest his words before continuing. "You must be able to feel it, Claire. All vampires have an instinctual aversion to being bitten by other vampires."

Claire shut her eyes, and thought. She imagined being bitten by Myrnin, and again she felt unmistakable desire start to course through her body. Then she imagined being bitten by someone else - anyone else - and barely managed to repress a shudder.

Myrnin felt it, though.

"See?"

She opened her eyes, watching his face. He looked satisfied, but - she thought - slightly disappointed. Claire let her eyes drift shut again, shaking her head.

"Not you." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Not you." She repeated firmly. "I don't feel it about you."

Myrnin was silent for some time, then finally came out with:

"Really?"

She nodded, biting her lip. Myrnin put his hand up to her mouth, gently pulling it out from between her teeth.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He murmured, his eyes still fixed on her lips. There was one more long moment of tension, and then a sly grin slid onto Myrnin's face. He leaned closer to Claire, placing his lips on her jugular.

"So if I were to do this..." His tongue flicked her neck, and she gasped, arching closer to him. "...You wouldn't mind?"

Claire tried to form a reply, but all that came out was an inarticulate, and clearly aroused groan. Myrnin chuckled, then tightened his grip around her suddenly, trapping her.

"And this?" He questioned. Claire's pulse jumped, but not out of fear. She clutched onto the edges of his coat again, pulling him against her. Myrnin brought a hand up to her neck, circling a small patch with his thumb. His mouth was next to her ear, and his breath caressed her as he whispered;

"And this?"

He lowered his head again, and Claire felt a sharp sting as his teeth pierced her skin. Then the pain was gone, replaced by shivering delight as her blood was drawn out. She moaned out loud, her hands sliding up inside his coat and over his shoulders. A delicious coldness started to spread out from the spot where Myrnin's teeth were buried in her neck.

She was aware of a guilty feeling niggling at her, as if she shouldn't be doing what she was doing. Claire knew, or thought she knew, that Myrnin would only have allowed this to happen if it was ok. But for the first time now, she wondered if he didn't have as little control over the situation as she did. Over his desires, and over his actions. If he wasn't pretty much just as confused as she was.

The thought both comforted and terrified her.

"Myrnin." She whispered, almost involuntarily. Then; "Myrnin, Myrnin, Myrnin."

Every nerve in her body felt alive and wired, but a fog had begun to descend on her mind after that one minute of brilliantly clear thinking. She lost track of how long he fed - eventually exhaustion closed in and her legs refused to support her any longer. Myrnin caught her easily, withdrawing his fangs with a small sigh.

Claire shivered as he ran his tongue over the wound, her senses spiking every time the contact sent a twinge of pain down her neck. Her body seemed to interpret the pain as pleasure, sending waves of it coursing through her, and effectively waking her up again.

Suddenly Myrnin pressed down hard on the bite with the tip of his tongue, making her gasp. As the wound slowly healed over he started to make his way up her neck, following her jawbone up to her ear and sucking the lobe playfully into his made a small, surprised sound in the back of her throat, and he growled quietly.

She moved one of her hands up to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in the shorter hair there. Then she turned her head, her earlobe slipping from between Myrnin's teeth and her mouth finding the edge of his jawbone, copying his earlier movements. She followed the line of his jaw around the other way, her eyes closed, searching blindly for his lips. Claire placed gentle kisses along his jaw on the way, her hand floating up to cup the side of his face. Myrnin's arms were still wrapped around her, one hand at the small of her back and one in the middle of her shoulders.

She pressed closer to him as she finally found his mouth and ran her tongue hard along his top lip, then withdrew just as he opened his mouth, trying and failing to hold back a grin as she did so.

Myrnin felt her smile and growled, tightening his hold on her possessively and drawing her to his body.

"Tease." He murmured, bringing a hand up to twist a strand of her hair between his fingers. He traced her top lip with his tongue, lightly at first, then harder, demanding entrance. Claire kept her mouth resolutely shut until he distracted her by suddenly moving one hand to her chest, eliciting a gasp from her which turned into a moan.

As soon as her mouth opened, Myrnin attacked it with his tongue. She heard a low growl emanate from him when she still didn't reciprocate, but a moment later his hand found its way inside her shirt and she gave in with a shuddering groan.

Her hands fisted in his hair as she drew herself up to the same height as him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She could still taste vestiges of her blood - which didn't disgust her as much as it should have - and Myrnin groaned softly as he turned his head to the side, allowing her better access.

A full minute of almost desperate kissing later he broke away, sighing deeply. His eyes were half-closed, and his hands ran gently up and down the sides of her arms. He pulled her into a relaxed hug, but when he spoke his voice belied him. It was tense and wavering, and he spoke so quietly that she almost couldn't hear him.

"I need you, you know. Little Claire. _I_ need _you_."

The last part was barely a sigh, but Claire caught the slightly incredulous tone in his voice. His words went straight to her heart, and then proceeded to squeeze it, hard.

"_Myrnin_..." She breathed.

"It's true." He said, his voice stronger. Claire looked up, and he was gazing down at her, his brown eyes wide and his pupils dilated.

Her breath was stuck in her throat - she had no idea what to say, but suddenly she knew for certain that she needed him, too. She needed Myrnin to be there with her - needed him tethered to her somehow, needed to make him stay. She clutched him tighter suddenly, as if the mere thought of him not being there would make it happen.

"Stay." She whispered. Confusion crossed his features, and Claire almost growled in frustration at the words that refused to let her say them.

_I need you too._

"I need you -to stay. With me. I need- _you_. "

Claire saw the disbelief in his face, quickly replaced with a controlled expression.

"Thank you." He said carefully, the corners of his mouth making an attempt at a smile. He didn't believe her.

"_No_." Claire had to stop herself from trying to shake him. "I mean it." She caught his gaze and held it, leaving her expression open and honest. "Please believe me. I do need you." She whispered, then her eyes lowered, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She ducked her head against his chest, her next words coming out muffled. "I need you, you stupid, mad, _brilliant_-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Myrnin tilted her head up, and his lips descended on hers again.

* * *

**_Whew. _Right, unfortunately I cannot do review replies this time as my Grandmother is trying to sleep about two feet away from me, and I'm fairly sure her head will explode if I keep tapping on the computer keys. But still, you have my deepest gratitude for bothering to review and leave me some kind words. xxxxx**

**_Edit: (02/01/2012) - _Ok, I have time now, so here are the review replies for the last chapter:**

**ZoiPavi - Thank you muchly - what did you think of the new book? I thought that having the draug was taking it a little bit too far, myself. x**

**JayJayxRae - Thanks, I'm glad I can inspire anything in anyone! The truth is, I _don't _juggle this with my exams (I'm an extremely disorganised, lazy person) - that's why updates haven't been too frequent in the last six month. Exams. x**

**devilthroughandthrough - Sorry, I want them all to be friends as well - but apparently 'tis not to be... x**

**CrazySakhmet0024 - No, I agree completely with you - I think I have handled Claire becoming a vampire altogether very badly - but I have a plan that will make her behaviour much clearer! Thank you for the review, I'm just glad you took the time to write it! :P**

**Evey Claire - Ugh, I know, Shane and Claire in the books depress me :( x**

**Joyblossom - Wow, thank you so much for your review, it's absolutely lovely :D xxx**

**Kitty8900 - Ha, thanks! :)**

**insidegirl - Wow, thank you - you are definitely my favourite reviewer of the month! I like the fact that you mixed constructive criticism with enough compliments that I didn't get depressed! :D Here's to hoping you review again with some more observations - and don't worry, all - or most - should become clear over the next few chapters. xxxx**

**vampirejunkie - (Chap 19) - You are most welcome, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for all your reviews so far! :) x**

**MinimallyMainstream - Ha, well I'm mentioning you again now! I am considering making this an 'M', but, truth be told, I have never written about _that _stuff in detail before, and it will probably be really bad. Also, I'll have to ask other readers what they want first. It'll probably happen though - in later chapters...:) P.s, don't worry about the verbal diarrhoea, it happens to me rather a lot... Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year to you too! :) xxx**

**Caroline - :D Thank you! I'm sorry that this got you in trouble, but really glad that you like it! I've written pretty much what I wanted to happen in the books, although I have (obviously) focused rather a lot on Myrnin and Claire, and dismissed the other characters... xxx**

**Margie22 - Yes, it has a long way to go yet! :) Thank you xx**

**OK, that's it. I would take to emailing replies, but then I'm sure I would forget some people... x**

**Oh, and Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
